


Command and Conquer:Red Dawn

by Die_Finale_Flumen



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Command & Conquer (Video Games), Political RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Politics, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Finale_Flumen/pseuds/Die_Finale_Flumen
Summary: A long journey of Comrade Yuri Narmonov and the Prophet of NOD.English isn't my native language.If there's any grammar mistake,please figure it out.Thanks.
Kudos: 14





	1. Season0-Episode0-0: End of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language.If there's any grammar mistake,please figure it out.Thanks.

S0-EP0-0: End of Mind

Yuri Narmonov stumbled in the snow. It was gray all around, and the ground beneath it was unreal. In the past few decades, he has witnessed numerous strange phenomena that are difficult for ordinary people to understand, all of which are just a part of the normal state of the world for him. Until death came, Yuri never believed that there were things beyond his own understanding-if there were, it was because his cognitive level was not enough and not really something unknown.

A person's life sometimes seems long and sometimes extremely short. Fighting alongside former comrades-in-arms against the Nazi German invaders seems imminent, and just a few years later they parted ways with them for various reasons. Indeed, no one can ensure their own safety in the turbulent situation. Maybe they are just a means of seeking self-protection. In this way, those who are still following him decades later, but at the last critical moment, are even more unforgivable.  
"Anatoly, I wish you a pleasant stay in hell, I am waiting for you."

The face of the Cossack appeared in Yuri's mind. Anatoly Konstantinovich Cherdenko, who had been his left and right arm long before Yuri was in the army, seemed to be surprised by his betrayal. Cherdenko claimed that he was protecting the country and the people, and Yuri only regarded him as a coward without the courage to do great things. He prepared for this plan for most of his life, and finally failed under a series of subjective and objective factors and a series of coincidences and accidents. The days of human ignorance killing each other will last forever, although it has nothing to do with him.

Yuri stopped suddenly. He faintly noticed that there seemed to be a house in front of him, and there was a flickering light in the windows.

"What is this prank?"

Yuri remembered the mysterious guy-his nominal adoptive father, Kane. It is not unreasonable to say that Kane took Yuri on a path of no return. Kane built Yuri into a star that attracted worldwide attention, but only said that he wanted Yuri to serve more ambitious projects. This prestigious mission made Yuri unbearable. He could not let his life only pave the way for others' ideals, even if there is something in common between the two. The morbid desire for control and a strong sense of self-mission prompted Yuri to push the plan in another direction, and by then he seemed to realize that even this transformation was within Kane's expectations. Perhaps Kane's followers are right, he is [Cain], an immortal who has witnessed the rise and fall of human civilization and accumulated countless wisdom since ancient times.

The door opened by itself.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Yuri. But I'm afraid I don't know much more than you."

"Kane ..."

Yuri's face became gloomy. He forced himself to calm his tumbling heart and went into the room. As the voice he had just heard, the familiar bald man sat at the desk, spreading one thick book after another. The two bald heads stared at each other for a long time, and each of them noticed doubt in the eyes of the other.

"You know who brought you, right?"

"I'm dead, Kane," Yuri said. "At least in my memory, I should have died with the lunar base in the last moment, and I appeared here somehow next second. What do I have to say? Sorry, first of all, I failed to teach Esling that idiot some important things before dying, and secondly, I made you look at the joke. "

Kane grinned, and the moustache on his lips looked like a scribble painter scribbled with a brush. Yuri never liked to see this expression on the other side. He always felt that Kane was sarcastic on the surface with superficial optimism.

"It seems my old friend is hiding something from you. All in all ... Yuri, I am here for the same reason as you." All the books in front of Kane suddenly disappeared, and a yellow light flashed in place. The glass globe of light, "About one hundred years after your death, I have finally been able to fulfill my mission and fulfill the atonement for humankind ... but you have not." His tone gradually became serious, "Not only that, you pretend that The banner of justice has harmed countless people in the world. I don't see any point in humankind that have benefited from your actions. It is ridiculous that someone in the future will take you as a banner of resistance. "

This greatly irritated Yuri, who took a step forward, holding his desk with both hands, looking directly at Kane.

"I don't owe anyone anything."

"Then you should speak to Isauros." Kane didn't change his face. "He treats you as the apocalypse of the new era, but you use him as a tool. Allow him to work for Epsilon, I'm afraid It is one of my last regrets in the last millennium. "

The strength of Yuri's body was instantly dissipated, and he collapsed weakly in the chair beside him.

"Yes, I'm stupid. I want to change this unreasonable world so that I forget the most fundamental reason ..."

The surrounding environment suddenly changed. The wallpaper-decorated walls melted like wax and turned into cold concrete, which soon formed the appearance of a cell. A man who was also wrapped in a black robe walked out of the wall behind Kane. Unlike the two bald men in the front, he actually had a long black hair dragged to the ground. This nondescript styling can be said to be full Mockery. Yuri did not like the new visitor. The stiff expression on the other side was just like the character in the iconography of the old era. He pretended to be compassionate in order to impress the viewer and to forget the cruel reality.

"This is the second time we have met." The other side offered to extend his hand. "I'm Lilin."

"Fortunately," Yuri responded coldly. "You‘d better explain our situation and what we should do next."

"In the past, in order to fight for the last chance of survival of infinite civilization, I knew that in the face of sooner or later anti-purpose friendly forces, I still set foot on the battlefield of death." Lilin's voice sounded a little weaker, "The will of the astral world sees everything irreparable, Gave me a gamble to seek a civilized survival path among infinite possibilities. However, I was moved by the hopeless flesh and blood, once again in despair to protect their future-in short, I My mission has been accomplished by posterity, and after that, when I lingered in some indescribable form, I found you. "

Kane reached out and placed it on the glass globe that Yuri had just seen. Immediately, a desolate plain with green minerals emerged on one wall, and a transport aircraft passing by occasionally with a deafening noise.

"In fact, our homeland will eventually fall into this ending anyway, and it is also true for other universes with infinite possibilities." Kane pointed to the tower standing in the distance in the picture, "After countless failures I finally found a way to save myself, but the general trend cannot be changed.”

"Do you mean, in more parallel universes, or those that are very different from us ... civilizations that broke a certain threshold and invariably move towards destruction?" Yuri shook his head, "It's not funny, Kane."

"This is truth," Lilin repeated. "Honestly, when I observed your rise, I once thought that your civilization would fundamentally reverse at that time. Pure will has always been pursued by countless souls. Yes, in all fairness, I only feel sorry for your failure. "

"Stop, come down to that charity's face." Yuri retorted dismissively. "I didn't ask you to give me a chance to live again. Death itself is part of life."

"If you do believe this, then you won't try to get eternal life in the spiritual network-although your ontological consciousness and life will indeed die at that time." Lilin interrupted Yuri's discussion "In addition, I only because of Cain. I think there are more people than you deserve to save ..."

Yuri had an attack almost immediately, but his opponent did not give him a chance. He saw that Lilin's face changed, and he said to Kane a little hastily:

"Sorry, it seems that he has found here ... I'll leave now."

As soon as the words fell, Lilin disappeared without a trace, leaving two bald heads facing each other. To this day, Yuri quite understands his situation. Since that person can bring him back to life here, it is not impossible to make him worse than death by other means. Everything in the past disappeared, and now Yuri has no concerns, and doing what he should do in accordance with his heart has become his current pursuit.

"Don't have unnecessary doubts, we are standing together." Kane awakened Yuri, who was lost in thought. "Although I don't know what it means to do this, if we can use our own ideals ... I mean, if we make a cause that has failed for some reason successful in the other world, we are worthy of ourselves and the people who hang on all day. "

"You have no reason to say that--"

"... I regret nothing less than you."

After not knowing how long to wait in this place without concept of time, Yuri finally made an actual action.

"The man named Lilin should tell you something ... pick something brief."

"You will gain a new identity, a new life in a new world ... and then complete a new mission. Don't worry, I will try to recall your former comrades or opponents as much as possible and persuade them to put down their prejudices and fight alongside you "Kane points to the crux of the problem." Also, in most cases, I will follow you. "

"If--"

"——If Lilin tried to us otherwise, with his strength, he didn't even need to deceive us. I am very clear about this." Kane denied the idea, "He hates betrayal more. He does not break his creed, especially when he is in a similar position. "

When Yuri found that the surrounding environment could actually be transformed by a sphere called [Tacitus], he finally found a job to save himself from endless distressing thoughts. By the time he was about to build a whole beacon set, Kane's new companion finally came. When Yuri saw the shrinking bald middle-aged man at first glance, he couldn't help feeling that the world was too small.

"Ah, Gregory Dmitrijevic, I thought I would never see you again." Yuri climbed down from the scaffolding. "What wind blows you here?"

"Hello, you should know, Comrade Narmonov." The latter dare not look directly at Yuri, "Besides, please don't speak to people with heart disease in this tone-well, I admit that I was beaten by heart disease Now.”

"Welcome to return, Dr. Zelinsky." Yuri went up and hugged each other tightly, which almost scared the doctor to the ground. "Kane knows what I need ... I need a way to compare in some ways. The pseudo-scientist I ’m halfway home has a stronger mind. "

Then he looked at the other one. This gigantic man is a full head taller than Yuri. The whole man looks round and fat, but his flesh is as if he is warning anyone who dares to approach him casually.

"I didn't expect me to have the opportunity to meet you." The giant man saluted Yuri, which prompted Yuri to respond immediately to show respect. "However, you probably don't know me ... and yes, when you were commander in chief, I'm an ordinary officer at the grassroots level.”

Yuri carefully recalled the information Kane provided to him and got the name from it.

"Oh, I remember ... Comrade Vodnik, although your times are very different from mine, I think I should thank you for your contribution to preserving the power of the motherland."

"No, that's actually half of Comrade Moskvin's credit." Oleg Vodnik smiled embarrassedly, "and ..." His voice gradually lowered. "We failed after all. We failed to protect motherland, to such an extent, it finally became a harlequin-like figure. "

Yuri did not let him continue.

"I don't care about those who ... after all, we are almost equal failures, and I haven't heard the misfortunes of the motherland from other people's lips and gloated about it-maybe Comrade Zelinsky has-has been It doesn't matter. "He stated in a determined tone," We have no past, we must create a new future to prove our value. "

"... Are your chats over?"

Kane in a suit looked into the mirror and appeared in front of the crowd.

"Then let's do it. I don't want to listen to your memory here all day ... Of course, I may take back this sentence when the brotherhood comes.

A flash of light passed, and the three disappeared immediately. Only Kane remained where he was, looking at the dark ceiling and muttering to himself.

"I hope everything we give will be remembered. I don't want to be a fool tied to a chair like your baby son."

S0-EP0-0 END


	2. Introduction of the Season 1-Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction to the content and background of the Season 1-Episode 1.
> 
> The background of this story is Call of Duty: The Modern Warfare Series.

The Cold War has ended, the Soviet Union has disintegrated, and the United States and the free world have won. However, peace did not come, and Russia, which inherited the Soviet Union, did not develop as predicted by authority figures. The rise of terrorism threatens the world. There is a serious conflict between the United States, the only superpower, and the struggling Russia ...

**CNC Character identity:**

**Yuri Narmonov**

A former Soviet Communist Party member. After the collapse of the Soviet Union and the dissolution of the CPSU, he lost his job and engaged in illegal transactions. When Russia fell into economic trouble under Yeltsin's authoritarian rule, he became one of the supporters of extreme nationalists, but his true intentions were unknown.

**Oleg Vodnik**

He was a Russian officer and joined the army simply because there were no other means of livelihood. As a low-income people of peasant origin, he hated oligarchs that monopolized resources and believed that these people could threaten his country more than foreigners.

**Gregor Zelinsky**

Physicist who was employed by the Academy of Sciences. Without a job, he had to participate in the resale of nuclear fuel. He is not a politician or avid war trafficker, and the starting point for doing things is to make better use of his knowledge.

**Kane(Jacob Kane)**

A mysterious businessman and investor. He is the darling of financial games and often can profit from huge risks. At the same time, he enthusiastically sponsored religious organizations and various public welfare foundations.


	3. Season 1-Episode 1-1:The Big Game(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oleg and Captain Makarov performed missions during the Chechen war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells the story that happened during the first Chechen war. There is no doubt that neither the Russian army nor the Chechen army are good.
> 
> Character introduction:  
> Vladimir Makarov  
> Date of birth: 1970.4.10  
> Height: 5 '11 "(1.80 m)  
> Weight: 184 lbs (83 kg)  
> Affiliation: Russian Spetsnaz GRU  
> Rank: Captain

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (1)

The howling wind blew through Oleg's ear, he closed his right eye slightly, and the other eye stared at the thick valley of smoke. The fierce defeat ahead scared the helicopter pilot to patrol, which annoyed the Special Forces among them. The protracted war between Russia and Chechnya rebels, both sides tried their best to keep their own lives. The disintegrated and economically declining Russia cannot afford the cost of another territorial division. Moscow has issued a death order. There is no room for negotiation. Chechnya must be completely eliminated.

"Get ready!" The driver shouted vaguely, "3, 2-"

Oleg, who was closest to the hatch, grabbed the rope and jumped down, others followed. This is not the first time that they have performed such a task. Searching the enemy's tracks in the mountains has always been a difficult task. The Russian army has no will to fight. Its commanders and staff are keen to sell arms to the rebels to fill their pockets, regardless of the lives of thousands of frontline soldiers. Oleg hated it, but there was nothing he could do. In his view, the two sides will either start a full-scale war or solve the problem peacefully. A brutal war on the one hand, and a secret trade on the other, are a chilling action for everyone, but it is most likely the real meaning of politics.

The big bear-like man adjusted his breathing, and soon entered the state. He is not a messenger of justice, nor is he capable of judging sinners, all he can do is fight the immediate battle, and nothing more.

"Everyone, we are not killers, don't do anything extra." Behind Oleg, Captain Vladimir Makarov shouted to his comrades. "Clear the enemy quickly, then leave here and leave the rest Come close, allies.”

Perhaps it was the actions of the pouches and lunchbox that finally attracted retribution. The public's dissatisfaction with the defeat of the war not only pressured the Ministry of Defense, but also forced the Presidential Palace to intervene. Under the attack of the ground forces at all costs, the few remaining living forces in Chechnya were wiped out, and even the so-called capital flew the tricolor flag again, and its leaders fled into the old forest in the mountains to hide. Such dangerous enemies must be eliminated as soon as possible, otherwise it is conceivable that the bottomless rebel leader will attack ordinary people to threaten Russia.

A militant found Oleg who was approaching. Before he could pull the trigger, his head exploded-another special soldier ambushing him to see him. The gunfire alarmed the enemies around them, they fanned out and surrounded the Russian soldiers on the hillside. Compared with their opponents, the Chechnya rebels did not dare to pour out firepower in the battle. They were already forced into despair. Weapons and ammunition were quite scarce. They could only survive by relying on the input of foreign forces.

Oleg, who was hiding behind the stone, was about to lean out, stopped by Makarov on the side.

"... there are many of them, don't act lightly."

"Understood. B-4, head to the intended location, pay attention to the concealment, over." Oleg saw the situation and simply changed the plan. Practice has proved that the advantages of many people are sometimes the most useless in actual combat. The militants thought they were gradually pushing the rats in the sewer, and they naturally did not expect that every step forward was closer to the death trap. Even if the honor of the old age is gone, Russia's Special Forces are still not comparable to ordinary people.

Oleg was waiting for the explosion. They have countless ways to send enemies to hell, and setting traps in advance is one of them. To be precise, they are using the negligence of their opponents. The leaders of the Chechnya rebels have a common shortcoming that countless people have throughout history: fear of death. They were afraid that Russia would send a group of people to arrest them for death or execute them on the spot, so they had to find a way to prevent the effective penetration of the other side as much as possible. Unfortunately, not every rebel soldier and every rebel army knows what their leaders are doing. It is often a dramatic event that people behind step on the mines of friendly forces ahead.

Makarov stood still like a real rock. What prompted him to come here on the battlefield was not the command of his superiors, but his sense of mission as a soldier. In this regard, he and Oleg are about the same. Russia is in an unprecedented crisis. As soldiers defending the country, they must ensure that their children and grandchildren will have the freedom to live a happy life instead of being dragged into a troop or being bullied.

"Boom!"

With a scream, the Special Forces ambushing around opened fire. A fire network composed of more than a dozen rifles blocked all possible escapes, and the unlucky militants were shot into sieves by bullets from all directions. Only one person survived for a while, and that was the poor man whose leg had been blown up by the mine he had just buried. He was twisting in an indescribable gesture and making hoarse cries from time to time.

Oleg jumped off the rock and gradually approached the lucky but unfortunate man. Other people's painful cases warned him that they should never have an illusion about the enemy. These guys would want to pull a few Russian soldiers to die together even at the last moment of their lives.

"Comrade Vodnik, don't waste time, please give him a quick death." Makarov passed by, "or you can let him wait here to die, it has nothing to do with us anyway."

They have to hurry and have no time to entangle with someone who is about to die. Oleg hesitated for a while, then put the pistol back. He didn't want to waste bullets on a mortal person. Besides, this guy had no threat to him-what else could a man with a broken leg break? Looking at desperate militants, Oleg shook his head in disappointment. Don't look at the enemy in front of you now. It seems that he is struggling to survive. Maybe he had also cut off the so-called heretical head and piled up into mountains before. He should have seen how his victims think of himself Yes, I can experience the struggle before my death in advance.

"What is the support of the mountain people for the rebels?"

"In the first few months, they could be said to have been completely deceived by the rebel propaganda." Oleg told the information he had been collecting. "However, military defeats have made the rebels more and more extreme. It’s the same whether it’s the way of doing things or thinking. Not to mention the mountain people. Even the rebels have been severely divided. I heard that there are plans to buy one of them. ”

"No matter how good it is, let them experience the feeling of killing each other, and then we will clean up the winner." Makarov, with dark circles, rubbed his disheveled hair. Seeing Oleg's expression of astonishment, he further explained: "I'm not kidding. No one in this group is forgivable. Their crime must be repaid by death."

The team took a break and proceeded towards their destination. It may take a long time to clear up the areas where the rebels are entrenched. The main factor is the geographical advantage of the rebels. Although the development of military technology has greatly reduced the obstacles in the geographical environment, it has not been able to completely eliminate it. Historically, the Russian Empire and the Ottoman Empire, one of its rivals, have fought more than ten times. The latter has never been able to cross Chechnya. It can be said that it is due to the danger of the mountains. When it was the Russians' turn to face such natural dangers, they became powerless. The weak side must not be exposed at this time, or it will only be the result of being divided by a large number of enemies.

The big names may no longer believe in Russia's future, they can do everything they want to meet their needs, and the worst result is simply absconding overseas. The people can't do this. Even if they don't believe it, their actions must remain the same. They simply don't have this retreat. For those vampires, Russia is just a host, hoping to impress them with patriotism or some other noble conviction that is completely impossible. Both Makarov and Oleg know this. Indeed, among the comrades who fought alongside them, many people were absent-minded and gave away their lives in a humble manner, but most of them were still insisting. They have nowhere else to run but can only choose to fight against the water.

After about half an hour, they approached the source of the smoke. It was a village in a valley. The whole village was burning. It seemed that the fire had just started. Oleg was a little puzzled. He didn't remember when the friendly attacked here. As he racked his brains to remember, a pungent odor forced him to stop thinking. He looked up at his comrades-in-arms around him, and saw an inexplicable panic from everyone's face.

"What is this?"

"It looks like something is scorched." The non-commissioned officer with a light machine gun next to him sniffed. "Oh my God, this thing smells disgusting. I've never had a similar situation before."

Oleg's inner hue came to an unknown. Everything can happen during the war, and the last thing to do is to overestimate the bottom line of humankind. He walked on the edge of the road, proceeded cautiously, and approached the front house. The house had been engulfed in the blazing fire, and it seemed that no effective information could be obtained from it. Undeterred Oleg scrambled up a tree and looked down the window into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The soldier below just shouted this sentence, and saw Oleg's right hand suddenly slip, causing him to fall from the tree. The other players on the side saw this and took three steps and two steps to quickly catch the giant who almost turned into a meat pie. When Makarov saw Oleg's face turn pale, he asked:

"Anything found?"

"This group of beasts ..." Oleg's voice shuddered. "They put the villagers into the house and set them on fire, and everyone was trapped inside ... it was already cooked."

A creepy horror came to everyone's mind. They had expected the ferocity of the enemy, but they had not expected, or even imagined, that they had reached such a point.

Makarov's face was somber and he said nothing. He ordered the Special Forces to scatter the search, hoping to find clues. A few minutes later, they arrested three armed men who placed orders, which appeared to be ordered to stay on the scene for aftercare. The people who were angry were not even in the mood to force a confession. They only served with fists and feet, regardless of life or death. The militants who had been beaten into beggars repeatedly asked for forgiveness, and soon gave the truth.

It turned out that frequent bombing by the Russian Air Force has overwhelmed villages that have long supported the rebels. They are very clear that even if the rebels cause Russia a great loss, it cannot really shake its roots, let alone achieve Chechnya independence. In contrast, the life at hand is more practical. With the surrounding armed villages severing ties with the rebels, the rebels hiding in Tibet have fallen further. Probably the only thing that can awaken **compatriots'** loyalty is fear. The rebels hope to use those non-cooperative thorns to warn, while warning the remaining potential restless objects, and on the other hand, they can marry the Russian army to gain the opportunity of other forces to intervene.

"You really made me an eye-opener." Makarov sneered. "I thought you would only curse us atheists. I never imagined that you are so crazy that you would not even let your brothers who believe in the same religion as you do. That being said, it is even more impossible for your true God to come out and bless you. "

"They are disloyal to God, heresy!" Cried another militant who had fallen to the ground, two people away from Makarov. "Here, you must die."

"Wow, then see if your gods can create a miracle to save you from the fate of being shot by me." Makarov pulled out his pistol. "Hurry up and pray, or there won’t any opportunity.”

This was just called the extremely fierce militants, and now they are ashamed. He shook like a sieve, and couldn't even speak a sentence in his mouth, at least Oleg couldn't understand what he was reading. After about half a minute, the captives who had not waited for the death to come up looked puzzled, and found Makarov had loaded his pistol back.

"Well, I lied to you-you see, this is more in line with your style." I saw Makarov took out his dagger. "Rest assured, I will find a way to airdrop your head to a life that doesn't care about you. Look at that man. "

Oleg turned his head at once to avoid seeing too much discomfort. Still, he couldn't avoid the continuous screams coming to his ears until the screams came to an abrupt end. Makarov, who was half-dyed in color, raised his head in his hands and threw it in front of the rest of the captives.

"We don't need captives, **comrade**." He narrowed his eyes. "You don't take us as human beings, we don't even need to treat you as human beings. You should regret that you haven't been a beast in this life. They play a role in maintaining the food chain, and people like you die more than you contribute a lifetime. "

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is how Makarov committed the war crimes.


	4. Season 1-Episode 1-1:The Big Game(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Makarov is about to be charged, and he hopes someone can help him stay in the army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Russian army, junior officers are divided into four levels: Captain, Senior Lieutenant, Lieutenant, and Junior Lieutenant.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (2)

The ills accumulated in the Russian Federation for a long time were exposed in the war. They paid an extremely heavy price, but they still could not completely eliminate the Chechen rebels, so that they were forced to negotiate. Chechnya used mountain guerrilla warfare to deal a heavy blow to the Russian army. The Presidential Palace replaced several generals for this purpose, and several people were fired or even imprisoned, but they still cannot solve the current problem. Some people have commented that it was not the Russian army but the people in the surrounding areas that really prevented Chechnya’s independence. First, the Chechen rebels blindly expelled and slaughtered all non-Chechen people, which caused the anger of other ethnic groups. Secondly, with the exception of Chechnya, residents of surrounding areas recognize the identity of the Russian Federation and Russians, and have no independent will. This means that once Chechen's armed action leaves its sphere of influence, it will be strongly resisted in all directions.

In terms of military discipline, the two sides have fallen into the middle of the middle. The brutal war reduced both soldiers and soldiers to humanoid beasts in the later stages of the war, the only difference being the form of the atrocities. The Russian army often attacked civilians with white phosphorus bombs or other weapons under the command of drunken officers, while tit-for-tat rebels sneaked into federally controlled areas to attack civilians. The international community has finally begun to respond to the crisis that occurred here, and UN has decided to send an investigation team to find out what happened. Naturally, they knew that any moral condemnations they made could not be effective against the rebels, so the only target left was the Russian Federation. The investigation team quickly pointed out the [war crimes] common in the Russian army, and based on its investigation report, called on the Russian authorities to punish the lawless representative as soon as possible.

When Oleg pushed open the door, he was scared to come near by the pungent smell of alcohol in the room. He always knew that Makarov was a fairly self-disciplined character. Now that the other party has not been seen for many days, it must be a big problem. Sure enough, Makarov himself slumped on the sofa, with empty bottles in a circle on the table, and the ghost knew how many bottles of vodka he drank. The ex-war hero's eyes were swollen like peaches, and his full-faced beard made him look like a homeless man in Moscow or St. Petersburg.

"Oh, here you come ... you come to see the joke?" Makarov could not hear the drunken tone in the tone. "... Well, it's better than nobody. If you have anything to say, hurry up, I think we probably not have many opportunities to meet in the future. "

Oleg wanted to throw out all the obscure bottles. He hates alcoholics. Drinking makes many people unreasonable and live a life full of wretchedness. It is a big evil on earth. However, seeing Makarov's sluggish appearance, he changed his mind instead. Oleg went to the balcony, picked up a bottle of vodka in front of Makarov, and called back:

"Then don't mind, I happen to have no money to buy wine."

He pried open the bottle cap, turned his head back to the table, and asked the other party:

"What are your plans for the future? Life will continue, and it will never end there."

An investigation team from the EU put Makarov's name on the top of the list of top war criminals in the name of local allegations. This is undoubtedly a huge irony to him, because his troops have no chance to attack civilians, not to mention that the soldiers killed by him are all killers who do not blink. However, under the packaging and paraphrasing of the media, the truth of the matter is sometimes always covered up. Right now, the whole world probably only knows **the brutal killer of the Chechen people, Makarov.** No one cares about who he is or what he is doing. People just give the name according to their imagination. They need the image, and then critique, in order to meet the occasional pursuit of nobleness in the empty spiritual world.

"There is only one way to go. Now I will withdraw from the army immediately. There is still a chance." Makarov was furious. "We are fighting for them. In the end, they don't even want to protect us. Since those senior officials don't taking us seriously, what need to be loyal to them? "

"Wait a second, what else can we people like to do?" Oleg tried to stop Makarov. "I mean-we are all poor people now, and if we lose our only breadwinner, we are still unable to learn new job skills for the time being, are we going to steal or rob? “He became more excited." Don't do this kind of thing, let alone go to prison sooner or later, we have no reason to harm the people."

"I can't help it!"

Makarov picked up the empty bottle and knocked hard on the table.

"Then why do you think I made this decision? The beasts will not let themselves get bloody on their hands. They don't mind sending me to court, so they can guarantee their innocence that does not exist at all! Hell, I joined the army to protect my compatriots. Where are they? "

Suddenly they were silent, staring at each other for a long time. Oleg poured vodka into his mouth without saying a word until he reached the bottom of the bottle. He casually placed the bottle on the floor and asked seriously:

"Comrade Makarov, if circumstances permit, you still want to stay in the army, right?"

"Of course! ... but--"

"Okay." Oleg stood up and dragged the other person to the door. "I have a way, but you have to agree to it. There is no time for us to delay, let's go."

A foggy Makarov was dragged out of the house by Oleg. He knows that the Russian authorities are under pressure from the international community and in order to ensure that more than half of the world that has been dominated by public opinion is isolated, they choose to use small figures like themselves. To reverse this situation, it is not only necessary to obtain the support of the authorities, but also to succeed in public opinion. However, Oleg is just a lower-level officer like himself. Where can he know the kind of hand-to-hand character? Take a step back and say that even if Oleg really has such acquaintances, then the bad relationship between the people who owed him this time will become a handle to be used in the future.

Unexpectedly, Oleg did not take him to places where only high-end people go, as he imagined, but instead came to a humble restaurant on the street. Immediately after entering the door, the slightly shabby decoration made Makarov wonder if Oleg was drinking unconsciously before agreeing to an unfulfillable promise and finding such a restaurant that even guests did not have.

"Comrade Narmonov?"

"I'm here."

The sudden sound behind him turned Makarov's conditioned reflexes and turned around. At the dining table in the corner was a middle-aged man. He used to have dazzling blond hair, but now all that remains is **Mediterranean Sea** above his head and a few thin lines on the back of his head. Makarov noticed that there was a faint tattoo like **11 · 7** on his wrist, which was not very clear.

"That's right. I hope you can help Comrade Makarov out of his current predicament. You know what predicament he is facing now." Oleg pushed Makarov and asked him to talk to the almost bald man. "Just let me ask you to do something."

Makarov stared at the bald head carefully, hoping to see something from the other side. Coincidentally, the bald man who reads calmly seemed to have no reaction to his slightly provocative look.

"I'm Vladimir Makarov. You should have known about me from certain TV shows not long ago."

"Of course, there are a lot of people shouting to hang you." The bald man closed the book. "I'm Yuri Narmonov, and my current job is ... freelance."

Makarov couldn't help laughing. His style of taking advantage of the other's language made him very funny.

"Jobless, let's talk straight."

"I also want to have a job, but no one wants it." You inside didn't change the color. "It's been years, and no one wants me. In 1992, I went to a unit to ask for admission. When they heard that I was Bolsheviks drove me away. Someone persuaded me to make a statement and quit as soon as possible, why hang on a tree? "

Makarov was surprised. Since the collapse of the Soviet Union that year, the Bolsheviks have been persecuted and crowded out everywhere, and even some families have been taken into prison by the whole family. In such a harsh environment, Yuri is actually proud of it, it is incredible.

"So how are you doing now?"

"Hey, I can only find a way to make money." Yuri laughed at himself. "I swear, I want to serve the people and let them live a good life-but I can’t even support myself. Since these so-called regular companies see me as a plague, I have to go to the place where [criminals] went. Coming up to the point, Comrade Makarov, I want to confirm once again, you want to lift the current Charge it and stay in the army, right? "

"Of course." Makarov was sitting critically, and he knew it was a matter of his future. "What do you have?"

"Wait someday, in case our business is successful, please invite me to eat caviar in the upscale restaurant next door."

"This--"

"I'm serious." Yuri converged with a smile. "The contract between the two will end as soon as one of the parties dies ... but it's not the same between individuals and groups. If you plan to repay me, then you will fulfill your Responsibility. "

Next, Yuri outlines his method for Makarov. Not only are Chechen's local rebels active on Chechnya's battlefields, but also those neighboring countries that are hostile to Russia. The first is Ukraine, who sent a large number of mercenaries to Chechnya. In this investigation into Russia, Ukraine also shouted slogans. But once Ukraine's dealings behind the scenes are exposed, its just criticism is untenable. A key figure influencing this issue is **Imran Zakhaev(Имран Захаев)** , who is quite active as an underground market leader who secretly sells arms and trades people in countries. Zakhaev has pinched the weakness of the Ukrainian authorities, which has led Ukraine to sit idly by Zakhaev's criminal actions, otherwise Zakhaev will expose Ukraine's own series of crimes.

"Zakhaev is a criminal without a bottom line, but he has blinded many people in the name of restoring the former alliance. I know he is lying, but I need a helper, so I have to hold my nose to cooperate with him." Yuri looked somewhat Depression, "That's what I have to tell you-Zakhaev wants to have pawns in the Russian army, he may draw you in, please remember your position then."

"It's not secure." Makarov expressed doubts. "We cannot reverse the situation with just one criminal tycoon."

"Yes." Yuri acknowledged that, "So, he is only a means of insurance that we use for side-by-side attack. What we really want to do is wake up the people. Now the Chechen rebels have begun to attack our citizens without discrimination. The panic reached its extreme. At this time, the authorities have to punish people like you under external pressure, which has dissatisfied the masses. However, most of the dissatisfaction of the masses will only remain verbal. They all have their own lives. You cannot spend all your time worrying about major events in the world or the lives and deaths of others. "

"Fear." Makarov seized the keywords.

"Yes, it is fear. The fear of death makes people want to survive, and hopes to prove their existence in a limited life. Assuming that the fear of the people has exceeded the threshold, they will easily take action, and they will believe to keep it their patron saint is more important than keeping the job. In this dilemma, the fear of the people will turn into a huge force, and the authorities will also be afraid. As long as the authorities think that they will gain more from the people than from the foreigners, I think Smart businessmen and speculators will make the right choice. "

The voice of others talking at the door, Oleg went out to greet. Makarov looked through the glass windows, and saw all the disheveled figures coming up.

"I see. The last part is that I need to play an important role myself, right?"

"Yes." Yuri put her fingers in a human form and stood on the book. "Society tends to recognize strong people. Even strong people have to swallow even if they are knocked out of the front teeth-this can't win support. You must tell People, you are miserable, even worse than them, so that the people can know the actual situation. A billionaire cries on the street, claiming that he has only lost 10 million, and he will be beaten by the crowd, because the masses Knowing that he is still living a life far better than others. What is tragic? You have to stand up and tell the crowd that you have no money, you can’t live your life, or you have to jump from somewhere tomorrow ... They live almost this life themselves, and that's one thing that might resonate with them. "

"The more real we do, the better, I think we should have trusted people in the army."

Makarov thought for a moment and spoke a name:

"Lieutenant Yuri Ramius, he can help us."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the full name of the character Yuri in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series is now Yuri Ramius.


	5. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri exerted pressure on the government in various ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fact, when the initials of two people's names are the same, the middle name may be called.
> 
> Character introduction:  
> Yuri Ramius(From COD-MW3)  
> Date of birth: ????  
> Height: 5' 11¼" (1.81 m)  
> Weight: ????  
> Affiliation: Spetsnaz  
> Rank: Lieutenant

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (3)

The red light on the camera is the only light source in the half of the house, and the other part is a beam of light leaking from the hole in the roof on the central chair. Over the past few days, dozens of different soldiers and people have been invited by mysterious figures to express their views here.

"I am Sergeant Gennady Antonov, serving in the Airborne Forces." A young soldier appeared a little disturbed in the camera. "Last January, we were asked to launch an attack on Chechnya, but we did not get any detailed information. There is no map, no instructions, just tell us to follow the troops in front ... At the beginning of the battle, we were quickly separated from the large troops. "

Yuri, who was standing behind the camera, looked at his watch and calculated the total time required.

"... All of us owe Comrade Makarov a life." The screen turned and another soldier appeared on the screen. "When we were surrounded by the enemy, we certainly wanted to ask for reinforcements, but the reinforcements were late. Late, I don’t know if it was not sent at all or was stopped by the enemy. At that time, we met the Special Forces. There was no hope at all, but Makarov soon heard that we were besieged. He came ...”

The next speaker was a somewhat fat military officer who hesitated for a moment and said:

"Comrade Makarov, he has been ... having depression."

"Stop, this kind of words can't be said." Yuri pressed the pause button. "Everyone, please pay attention to one thing. Any loopholes that might allow our enemies to take advantage of Makarov's state of mind must be avoided. "

It is Yuri's idea to use all possible means to compete with his opponent. Underground radio, underground TV shows, and videos ... Since their actions are not legal in nature, they cannot be conducted publicly for the time being. The first thing to do is to make the materials in their hands as widespread as possible. For every additional person who comes into contact with these materials, they may be able to win one more point.

Not only soldiers but also local people in Chechnya appeared in the video. Yuri hopes that civilians who suffered from Chechen slavery before the war will speak up, but he is struggling to reach the right candidate. Makarov recommended Ramius to him, who performed a lot of work to maintain the security of the rear during the battle, and had more contacts with civilians, which should help this propaganda war to some extent.

"The public may know only the casualties that our army caused to Chechen civilians during the war, but most of them never tried to understand what the Chechens did before then." And Yuri Narmonov's eponymous Yuri Ramius shaved his head, looking far from a bald head. The young officer, as Makarov described earlier, has a strong patriotic enthusiasm, which alone is enough to make Yuri trust him temporarily.

"How to say?"

"According to feedback from local people, Chechen issued official orders a few years ago through various undisclosed departments to **remove all non-Chechens and all Chechen traitors**. Since then, the situation of the Russians has changed drastically many people lost their lives in vain, and those who were alive were reduced to slaves in Chechnya. In this case, even the Chechens themselves can't stand it. "Ramius, also temporarily free, walked on the streets of Chechnya with Yuri, "I'm grateful that you would like to help the real patriots at this time, but how can I be sure you can give us actual assistance instead of letting you Get yourself in trouble? "

"You mean, I'm a vagrant and absconded Bolshevik, so you can't believe me?"

"That doesn't mean that." Ramius hastily set aside his bad impression on Yuri, "It's just that you know what kind of deceitful words our opponents have. Once your identity is discovered by them, the enemy will use it to Sully us. "

"I'm prepared for this, don't worry about it," Yuri said lightly. "We have a long way to go. This is just the beginning. The enemy thinks we have been defeated and they celebrate too early."

Yuri's approach quickly worked. While he mobilized various social media to strike side by side, the [evidence] he produced spread like a virus and soon spread across major cities throughout the Russian Federation. At first, people talked privately about what happened in Chechnya, because that was completely inconsistent with official claims. Since the outbreak of the war, the Russian Federation has always told the public that everything is under control, it's just petty. On the day when the secrets are always exposed, along with the confrontation between the two sides towards an impasse, the de facto heavy losses of the Russian army and the crazy behavior of the Chechen rebels have gradually become known to the outside world. Soon after, most people's impression was completely reversed, and they realized that they had been deceived by domestic media that only reported good news.

Volgograd docker Maxim Azarov returned home and found his middle school son watching TV. He just wanted to go up and blame the child for not studying, just listening to the bald man on the screen wearing a cottage Adidas sweatshirt saying:

"... Since then, Chechen rebels, with the support of their bosses, have killed at least 20,000 Russian civilians and forced close to 50,000 civilians to perform intensive and unpaid labor for them. Well, the rebels did so...What is the basis for this? —These people are not Chechens. As everyone knows, one’s identity cannot be changed, and the rebels ridiculously relied on their innate identity and likes and dislikes to innocent people as unpopular objects and brutal and ruthless killings are undisguised fascist acts. Not only that, Chechen rebels are also trying to control the entire Black Sea steppe area, and more innocent people will fall in by then-"

"... What are you doing?" Azarov asked coldly behind his son.

"Dad! ... I ... I'm--"

"Go back to your book and don't read these things ... children shouldn't read them."

Azarov watched his son leave the living room before returning his attention to the TV.

"... Someone should be responsible for crimes in war, but definitely not someone like Makarov. Let us be clearer: their struggle is to protect the safety of countless people in Russia, and for us, the common interest of all. Some people may ask, in this case, why does the Russian Federation do what foreigners say? "

The bald man on the TV suddenly got excited. He got up from the chair, supported the table with his hands, as if he was complaining towards someone who might be afraid on the other side of the screen:

"Isn't it simple? The rebels' swords couldn't cut them, the rebels' bullets didn't kill their children, and the rebels' fire could not burn their houses! They sent these heroes who defended the people going to jail, they won't be harmed in the slightest. Maybe they're still thinking about how to bargain with the rebel boss, right? "

The protagonist of the show is in Ukraine, thousands of miles away, and he went to meet Zakhaev in accordance with the previous agreement. Although the illegal activities of Imran Zakhaev can deter Ukraine, he has no control over agents in other countries. In order to prevent being assassinated, Zakhaev has always been very careful and will not easily show up in open areas that are easily exposed.

Zakhaev is about 1.8 meters tall, and his head is even balder than Yuri. He often wears a leather jacket and looks very capable. After listening to Yuri's arrival in his arms warehouse, he did not wait for Yuri to say the next paragraph, and immediately took over:

"You mean, hope the crowds will come to the streets to put pressure on Moscow, right?"

"From the current point of view, this is the only way." Yuri replied unhurriedly. "Although we spend so much resources to rescue a lower-ranking officer, it seems to be an inadequate business, but we should take a longer-term view. The support of the people is the key to us. "

"People's support? People's hearts can't be trusted, Comrade Narmonov ..."

Seemingly aware that the topic might trigger a dispute between the two parties, Zakhaev immediately stopped. Yuri helped him a lot in propaganda and other issues that needed planning. He now has no reason to conflict with Yuri for purely moral disputes, even though Yuri has repeatedly criticized his criminal behavior.

"I understand that, and I can't get used to those guys who just shake their tails to please foreigners. However, I haven't been able to get away recently. You have to find a solution yourself."

Yuri is not surprised. According to Zakhaev's style, it is only a matter of time before a potential assassin looks at him.

"Which country?"

"Britain. It seems that they can't hold back anymore, and don't want to think that it is almost 21st century now. Their global empire has fallen apart for decades, and they want to be guardians of order in fantasy."

"We have no reason to laugh at them." Yuri's tone became low. "Think about it, although we are based on different beliefs, we are probably no different from them in the matter of **recovering the glory of the past.** To say that after so many years, their descendants remain loyal to the goal of hegemony is really enviable-I also hope that our children and grandchildren will recall our struggle and inherit it after a few years. "

Things spread even faster than Yuri expected. After several weeks of proliferation, the pressure that people have accumulated on the matter has shown a blowout. Coincident with the Russian Federation's economic recession in recent years and the hardships of the people's lives, many poor people thought about it and simply held a sign to protest. The Moscow side was terrified after hearing about it, because they learned from some informants that the incident seemed to be provoked by a Bolshevik, which was enough to cause vigilance.

In Moscow, Yuri took the initiative to stand at the forefront of the team. Looking at the crowd behind him, he was filled with emotion. A few years ago, it was the same masses, driven by various forces that put the Soviet Union to a dead end, and then held these stupid and tyrants to become the head of the Russian Federation. Does any of them regret the decision of the year? Or, they never think about it, so much that they never remember whether they ever made an independent decision in a real sense?

"Back down, forbid moving forward!"

The Federation mobilized a large number of military police to maintain order. These people are not very willing to take over this job. They know the hardships of the people, and the Russian Federation is wasting time on this matter. Why not show its external toughness?

"I'm starting to believe that statement," a police officer whispered to his colleagues.

"Which one?"

"The head of our federation believes more in foreign countries than in the people-because they are all **nobles** who rule the people, and although we are compatriots with them, we are **inaccessible poor**."

Many muzzles aimed at Yuri inadvertently. They waited for an opportunity, and as long as the bald man made a little even a transgressive move, they had an excuse to destroy the person.

"We are not ready for confrontation, we must not do it now." The person beside Yuri reminded him softly.

"I didn't intend to do this. If we are going to engage in real confrontation, our battlefield is not here." He said with a little humor. "As long as the presidential palace is slightly softened, we can go home and wait for the next opportunity.”

The crowd occupied the streets and forced the Presidential Palace to take action. After 14 hours of confrontation, they sent a special envoy to negotiate with Yuri.

"The official opinion is that your thoughts have been conveyed and should be dissolved unconditionally now." The envoy faithfully recounted the request of his superiors, "Don't make me difficult ... you know we are all struggling to survive."

"Dissolution is OK, but I have two requirements."

"No requirements--"

"It didn't dissolve without requirements."

Seeing that the representative was suffocated by his momentum, Yuri began to tell the text.

"First, next week, at the press conference on the Chechen issue, I hope the spokesperson made it clear that the" Chechen issue is entirely my domestic affairs. "The government should rid the investigation of fake sociologists and fake college students. Secondly, I know that His Excellency the President is very distressed about the present situation, so I ask him to pretend to at least pretend to limit the arrogance of monopoly oligarchs. He should be aware that these unscrupulous businessmen are the real culprits driving the masses to death ... If you are too lazy to do such superficial work, next time I will take the masses to smash their businesses instead of blocking you on the street. "

"This will cause our country to be in trouble in diplomacy!" The envoy was frightened. "We have worked hard to please the western countries before we can maintain stability temporarily."

"Since ancient times, which country's people will live a good life because of wagging and begging for mercy?" Yuri growled. "You should be responsible to the Russian people. What kind of friendship are you!? You don't even care about the lives of your people, you only care Pleasing foreign powers, people like you should be sent to Siberia until they die ...”

After three hours of negotiations, Yuri and the envoy temporarily reached an agreement, and the crowd then dispersed one after another within five hours. However, Yuri was clear that he had exposed himself to the enemy, and in order to prevent further trouble, he had to make a break with Zakhaev as soon as possible.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't imitate the above behavior in reality, maybe you will be arrested directly by the police.


	6. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zakhaev used relations to help Makarov escape the trial, but Makalov did not consider Zakhaev to be trustworthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makarov was an aspiring young man, at least until he was stunned with the gangsters.
> 
> Imran Zakhaev (Russian: Имран Захаев)  
> Date of birth: ????  
> Race: Caucasian  
> Height: 5' 11" (1.80 m)  
> Weight: ????  
> Affiliations: Russian Ultranationalist Party  
> Rank: Chairman of the Ultranationalist Party

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (4)

The world in the winter of 1996 did not seem to have improved for the least. The Russian Federation, which had defeated the Chechen rebels after paying a heavy price, will focus on maintaining its own power rather than military victory because of international interference in the situation in the region and domestic social conditions. Although they decided under public pressure to ignore the EU's sanctions, the approaching elections shifted the presidential office's full attention to winning votes. In view of the fact that the Bolsheviks mobilized the people in secret, the Presidential Palace ordered major television stations to roll out documentaries about the **Bolshevik Purge** period, in order to create panic for the public and prevent the Bolsheviks from fighting against them.

The Chechen war lasted two years without success. Although the Russian army gradually found a sense of combat in the later stages, it was restrained in many ways and could not organize an effective offensive. As a result of the negotiations, Chechnya is equivalent to substantial independence in addition to being nominally part of the Federation. This fact not only greatly frustrated the people, but also made the opposition in Chechnya very dissatisfied. They knew that the rebels were unreasonable authoritarian supporters. Before, they relied on the support of the Russian Federation to fight against the militants in various local departments. Now that the Russian Federation has taken the lead, it is tantamount to giving their lives to the enemy. Some people chose to also pull up a team to hide in the mountains to fight guerrilla warfare, while others simply fled Chechnya. For a while, the terror spread in the Chechen area. The Chechen rebels, who are accustomed to the direct implementation of the atrocities, have completely lost their bottom line. If the Russian Federation conducts the next war, they do not mind attacking civilians with more cruel and efficient methods.

As the situation changes too quickly, many news items are submerged in the current of information. Makarov's affairs will soon no longer be pursued, those people always have new work to complete, or new hot spots to pursue. However, as soon as the Chechen war ended, he also fell into a dilemma of being temporarily left with nothing to do. The federal government is thoroughly investigating corruption and arms sales within the military, and many criminals who have long been convicted have been apprehensive. Taking this opportunity, Makarov got rid of the suffocating environment and, as Yuri said, got in touch with Zakhaev.

However, only a few weeks later Makarov realized that Yuri was completely correct. It is true that Zakhaev opposed the current Russian Federation and always kept the glory of the former Soviet Union in his mouth, but he only expressed his feelings from a relatively macro perspective, and never considered the people's thoughts. What's more, Zakhaev's actions, whether it was human trafficking or drug trafficking, actually harmed the masses. Makarov did not see him do anything in the interests of the people. Of course, he can also argue that the funds obtained for this purpose are for a greater cause, so why is he unwilling to do even a small thing?

"What kind of person is he? I see that he does rely on an ideal to drive himself to practice it, but his ideas are at least completely different from yours."

After receiving a new announcement from Zakhaev, Makarov hurriedly hurried to neighboring Ukraine to prepare for the next deal. He had always wondered why Zakhaev was lawless in the country, and when he saw the actual situation in person, he couldn't help but be shocked and fully understand the reasons behind it. Although Ukraine took over the rich industrial heritage from the Soviet Union, it did not want to make progress, and blindly believed in Haikou boasted by the Western allies, so that it soon destroyed its property completely. Not only does its government lack the ability to sanction domestic oligarchs like the Russian Federation next door, it also does not have the ability to curb increasingly serious social crimes and a deteriorating social climate.

Yuri walked side by side with him on the empty street. Most of the surrounding shops are closed, and only a few are still stubbornly supporting. Yuri told Makarov that he speculated that the seemingly closed businesses might have their real business hours in the evening.

"... You mean, a brothel?"

"It's something like that." Yuri pointed to a few exposed blondes on the street corner not far. "Did you see those people? I didn't know much about the market until Zakhaev reminded me once, Saying that it has become a country of prostitutes, I realized the terrible things. "

Makarov awkwardly looked away from the women.

"Look at it, Comrade Makarov!" Whispered Yuri. "Look at how tragic our brother has been! They know they can't solve anything, so they intend to legalize these illegal acts. It is also so well-known that it solves normal physiological needs for citizens ... But let's take a look at them. If not despair, who would be a prostitute? Being jealous and dignified by buyers as animals, where is there any respect for humanity and human rights? The lawyers and legal experts who yelled at lies told the statistics, and of course they selectively filtered out the unfavorable data. "

"That is to say, do you think that the problem of human trafficking in Ukraine is so serious because they opened the legal door of convenience and finally broke the bank?" Makarov sighed. "Human desires are really terrible. This is fast Inflated desires will one day destroy themselves. "

Ukraine cannot crack down on crimes, so it has to please the criminals so that they can live safely. Zakhaev arranged for them **smugglers** from Russia to stay in the hotel he arranged, and they couldn't make any appearances except for transactions. After all, some of these people are active members of the Russian army, and some are **unemployed vagrants** jeopardized by Moscow. If they are known by some active people in Ukraine, they may cause disaster.

That night, Makarov was rare insomnia. He has always been able to sleep peacefully in a variety of harsh and stressful environments, but lying on the hotel's large bed made him uneasy. Yuri explained to him the destination of the trip-Chernobyl. Zakhaev's ambitions have swelled with previous actions. He not only hopes to become bigger and stronger within the sphere of influence of the former Soviet Union, but also wants to make his criminal group into an **international tycoon**. The funds obtained for general criminal activities have been unable to satisfy his appetite, and he needs more money and power.

However, the types of arms are always limited, and the abandoned tanks, aircraft and artillery of the Russian Federation will always be sold off the day. The risky Zakhaev thought of another kind of transaction that could bring him huge profits-nuclear waste. Nuclear weapons are the foundation for maintaining strategic balance among the world's major powers, and there are also a number of small and medium-sized countries or armed organizations that want them to ensure their own security. The Chernobyl nuclear power plant has become a no-man's land since a serious accident broke out a few years ago, which is a new treasure trove in Zakhaev's eyes. He intends to send someone to steal the nuclear waste and provide it to much-needed organizations, which will not only bring him considerable profits, but also open up a larger market. As for the country in which those organizations are attacking, that is not something he needs to consider.

Early the next morning, Makarov rushed to the restaurant on the second floor to find Yuri, and found that the latter was hiding in an inconspicuous corner and was holding a knife to cut the bacon on the plate.

"Comrade Narmonov, I have to--"

"Be quiet. Don't let the guards hear us." Yuri stretched out another finger to Makarov's guests who came for breakfast together. "You don't know who is arranged inside."

Makarov dragged a chair from the side and stood in front of Yuri. He took out the note paper and pencil from his pocket and wrote:

**Mr.** **З must be removed.**

Yuri watched as he finished the last letter before asking:

"Why?"

"I figured it out." Makarov smiled sadly. "You have said that he started criminal activities long before the Soviet Union collapsed. It can be seen that his statement of temporarily financing crimes for the restoration of the Soviet Union is just a scam, it can even be said that he was one of the culprits that led to the deterioration of public order and the people's life. "

"Wonderful, I think so." Yuri motioned Makarov to quickly erase the handwriting. "It seems we have the same idea, so how do you plan to implement this operation?"

This time Makarov's turn was dumbfounded. If Zakhaev died, his criminal group would fall apart and fight on its own, and it could not be used to conduct legitimate activities.

"Do you remember the war in Afghanistan?"

"Of course, I joined the army the second year after the war ended." Makarov was quite surprised, he knew that the ten-year war severely consumed the Soviet Union's national strength, "how--"

"That man had a son who was one year younger than you. He was sent to the battlefield by his father that year to experience a shot in the thigh and he was disabled." Yuri stared indifferently at the diners in the distance, “Everyone has selfishness, and he also wants his son to inherit the business ... after ten years, maybe it will happen. But if he dies now, his son will not be able to take over. Naturally, Vic There is also no reason to lose his father's grand property. At that time, we will support him to take office, draw one group to fight against the other, and clean up those who have been mischievous. "

Makarov agreed. He was about to articulate his next plan. Unexpectedly, Yuri took a pen and paper from his hand and scribbled:

**E has signed an assassination order against Mr.** **З.**

This time Makarov was absolutely unable to sit still. He didn't know where Yuri came from such confidential information. It seemed that Yuri's ability was beyond his imagination.

"British--?"

"Yes." Yuri smiled and nodded. "The first assassination order since World War II, the target is actually the man, and it is a great honor for him to come."

A complete plan immediately appeared in Makarov's mind. The killer of the British intelligence service will surely arrive at the transaction site. He must ensure that the killer's attack succeeds, or at least he will hurt Zakhaev. If Assassins fail to complete their task, Makarov or others will wait for the second assassination. In short, Zakhaev must not be allowed to come out alive. The resale of arms is nothing, and the sale of nuclear waste to unknown organizations is even more serious.

"Is your intelligence reliable?"

"I have a very trustworthy companion in the Western world. As for his identity, I can't tell anyone." Yuri rebuffed. "In addition, I think this incident has the same warning effect for us: that man in order to Adding a block to his opponent will not mind supporting any crazy organization or individual, as long as they and the other are enemies. We may despise his behavior internally, but using the enemy's enemies to contain each other's costs is part of the game. If we have to make the same choices in the future, we must not give up the bottom line just for utilitarian purposes. Once a person loses the bottom line for the first time, the bottom line will go back and forth until it disappears completely. "

Zakhaev also told Yuri the fact that he was being watched. However, he couldn't control that much. The situation in the Russian Federation has changed. Since the Soviet Union collapsed, the people have begun to learn their voices. This series of changes also means that in the past few years, the Russian Federation ’s pro-Western strategy will be reversed. Learning to please the rising nationalists is an opportunity for Zakhaev to show his skills. Yes, of course he knows that the Bolshevik Yuri Narmonov had his own plans, but the clever Moscow authorities have begun to use propaganda wars to instill a negative impression of the Bolsheviks in the public. Yuri has no chance of winning. He can only continue to cooperate with Zakhaev.

In just a few more years, Zakhaev can get rid of the current embarrassing situation, successfully whiten his identity, establish parties and his forces in a legal name, and even master his personal armed forces—He believes that the armed forces are the basis of the struggle—that can save the Russian Federation from a group of traitors and compradors. Time was still too tight, and heavy pressure made him breathless. Sometimes he wondered if the organization he founded would backfire, but that concern soon disappeared. Even if someone really becomes a traitor, he will easily crush them all, and no one can stand in front of his path. Suddenly, the sound of a cell phone interrupted his dream.

"I'm here."

"It's enough, Zakhaev."

"This is just a deal, Narmonov," Zakhaev said impatiently. "Furthermore, your worry is unnecessary. If nuclear waste can create nuclear weapons, wouldn't it means that a country with only nuclear power plants has any suspicions of developing nuclear weapons without permission? Don't say that we sold them today, even if there are a few more transactions, they may still not be able to make anything, and they can only give us money for nothing—”

Zakhaev thought that Yuri had hung up because the other end had been slow to answer. It took about half a minute before Yuri responded.

"... Okay. Then hope the transaction goes well, anyway, I don't want them to throw the bomb into our territory someday."

"Very well, I know you will agree with me." Zakhaev finally breathed a sigh of relief. "Be optimistic, Narmonov, our journey to the top is just beginning.

... Or it came to an abrupt halt.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ultranationalist party may be the national Bolshevik party in reality.


	7. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene of the assassination of Zakhaev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about the purchasing power of the ruble in 1996. The following is a reference to the current international exchange rate.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (5)

The limousine was on the road to Chernobyl, surrounded by the abandoned dead city. Looking out the window, the outside scene looks like the natural development trend of humans after disappearing overnight, which provides those scientists who are interested in this the best research place. However, today is obviously not a good day for investigation or research. Pripyat has been surrounded by armed militants under Zakhaev. A few days ago, he had sent his staff to steal nuclear waste in preparation for today's transactions.

For most people, nuclear radiation is a frightening thing, even if they are outside their safe range, they cannot feel at ease, just like some people always suspect that daily contact with AIDS people will make them themselves infected. . In the past, some organizations may have tried to use the place as a base for potential criminal activities, but the fear of death eventually overwhelmed. The power of nature is sometimes the best deterrent. Zakhaev doesn't think anyone will monitor them here. Instead, he sees the biggest threat as buyer looting. From ancient times to the present, it is not uncommon for all black market transactions to catch fire. If anyone can get what they want for nothing, who would want to pay?

"Who are you going to sell these nuclear fuels to?" Asked Makarov, who was driving.

"Those are true patriots. They are all warriors who dare to fight against the evil invaders in order to defend the dignity of their motherland, unlike some cowards who just kneel down and ask the enemy for forgiveness ..."Zakhaev is resting. "We are indeed in a difficult situation, but this is only temporary. Everything that does not kill us will only make us stronger."

Ramius and Zakhaev sat in the back row and served as the latter's bodyguard. Yuri himself was in the next car, and Oleg was responsible for his safety. Zakhaev has many allies in the international community, some are ultranationalists like him, and others are just ordinary guerrillas or resistance movements. He hoped that these forces would drag the enemy down and leave the enemy in a quagmire. He would have the opportunity to reverse the current situation of unilateral passive beatings. However, Zakhaev sometimes feels difficult, and he certainly knows that the biggest crisis in the Russian Federation is economic problems. Unfortunately, Zakhaev didn't understand economics, neither did his men. Yuri, although he understood a part, was more theoretical. The federal industry is gradually shrinking, and if the situation in which the resources are sold is not fundamentally changed, it will fall into the same situation as Ukraine in more than a decade.

"It seems we are the loser." Ramius joked. "They only provided us with money, and we sold them what we wanted."

"Don't worry, young man. Sooner or later Russia will be ours. I believe this. I believe the public will see who is loyal. We have one of the world's best nuclear weapons stocks, so don't worry too much about them."

The car turned several turns and drove gently into an open space. Dozens of militants have been waiting there, they pulled up the barricades and cordon, and the boxes and tin cans on the trucks behind were looming. The buyer hasn't arrived yet, Zakhaev is not impatient, and he knows that there is always patience in doing business.

Yuri staggered down from the second car and didn't seem to be happy with the trip.

"What's wrong, Narmonov? You don't look very good." Zakhaev shouted at Yuri.

"Sickness."

"Oh, that's okay. We'll have to run around in the future, but motion sickness is terrible." Zakhaev and the next few militants laughed. "Maybe it's overbrain. When you return to Russia this time, take a few more days off. "

A few minutes later, another convoy stopped nearby. Unidentified people in coats and headscarves stepped out of the car and walked towards Zakhaev. Makarov tried to observe the condition of the car while the other person opened the door, and found that the buyer's line seemed to include a man wearing a headscarf. It seems that Zakhaev is true. He intends to sell nuclear waste to relevant personnel active in the country and specialize in underground trading, and then sell it to certain theaters to cause local trouble.

Zakhaev stepped forward and talked to the leader in Ukrainian. Makarov didn't understand Ukrainian at all and could only chat with Ramius, who was in the car with him.

"I don't know when we have to endure such days."

"It won't be long. Brothers, nothing can be done by will alone. If we want to work hard in today's world, we must have strong capital and enough money to support the cause." Makarov Putting on the hat and exhaling, "The gain of this transaction today is an amount that many of us can't make in a lifetime. This world is crazy, but it also gives us the opportunity- Money can buy many things, and even power sometimes has to yield under its magic. "

"Yes, but money isn't everything." Ramius looked anxiously at Zakhaev who was walking towards the van.

"Well, we just have to use it to open the way to the future."

Although many people have excellent fighting skills, their ability to understand weapons and equipment is really inferior to those who really study them. It is not enough to own nuclear fuel or even a nuclear power plant in operation. The actual manufacturing of nuclear weapons requires many related facilities for further processing. Any errors in the middle will not work, or even if there are raw materials, they can only be used as depleted uranium bombs. . Zakhaev is introducing the scope of his business to buyers, which means that he hopes to deepen the cooperation between the two parties in the future so that he can sell other more dangerous things more blatantly. While Zakhaev gushed about future plans, Yuri, who had been following him, asked the buyer:

"I'm curious about a question. I wonder if you can answer my question."

"But it doesn't matter."

"How are you going to use these things to build nuclear weapons?" Yuri, who was a bit frosty, put his hands in his pockets. "There are only a handful of single-digit countries with illegal nuclear weapons. Considering your Political stance, excluding countries that have conflicts of interest with you, only those countries that can help you secretly build nuclear weapons are left—”

The opposite side changed, and was about to stop Yuri from continuing to speak. Unexpectedly, Yuri stopped talking.

"Sorry, I think too much. I mean, if you have a suitable partner, you might as well introduce it to us, it can be regarded as helping each other."

"So it is. If we have a chance in the future, of course, we still have a lot of business to do, don't rush." The leader relieved. "As for the inspection, it is not necessary-I don't think you need to go to Chernobyl came to lie to us, and there are so many people here, it would not be good for everyone to open the box.”

After that, the buyer motioned for the bodyguards wearing sunglasses to bring up the boxes one by one. He opened one of the boxes and it was full of banknotes in everyone's eyes.

"That's a deposit, five million pounds. The rest is paid to you in other forms ... Of course, I worry about causing unnecessary trouble, and otherwise I'll be happy to clean it up all at once."

"Okay. You have always been safe, I don't worry." Zakhaev smiled. "Since this is the case, the truck is left to you, and I am looking forward to our next transaction-"

The upheaval happened in an instant. Zakhaev's left arm exploded from his elbow, and blood and minced meat splashed onto Yuri's coat. The leader howled and fell to the ground, causing confusion among the people around. No one cares about the bill at this moment. Everyone ran away and found a shelter and hid behind, afraid to show up, for fear of being killed by a sniper hiding somewhere. Yuri ordered the surrounding helicopters in charge to take off to look for the enemy, and quickly hid in the car.

Ramius, who was talking to Makarov, suddenly heard a scream, and then he realized that someone was attacking. He was about to rush out of the car door, but saw Zakhaev running towards the car with his arm help, and plunged into the seat, almost knocking Ramius out from the other side. Makarov was about to speak, and a second round came, breaking the glass in the rear seat. Ramius quickly pressed Zakhaev's head down, and he curled his head under the window.

"Yuri, get the medical kit!" Makarov called Ramius' name, "stop bleeding!"

"What? Where's the medical kit?"

"... Under the seat." Makarov started the car. "We have to leave here quickly, the enemy must have arranged other killers. Sit tight, Comrade Zakhaev."

Ramius started to bandage his wounds. He has seen scenes of his comrades being blown up with arms and legs in previous battles, but Zakhaev's perseverance still shocked him a bit. The middle-aged man clenched his teeth and endured the huge pain without saying a word. Ordinary people might immediately cry, cry, or pass out. The road conditions were astonishingly bad, and the car bumped violently from time to time, giving the working Lamius the illusion of riding a roller coaster.

Instead of driving to the city, Makarov continued to move along the edge of the abandoned city to the suburbs. His reasoning is good, since unknown foreign personnel came to assassinate Zakhaev and failed to succeed, he will inevitably attempt a second assassination while Zakhaev is in medical treatment. Rushing back to the nearest city is trolling yourself. Zakhaev thinks Makarov's statement makes sense, without thinking carefully about Makarov's intention.

The car drove into an abandoned community and slowly stopped in front of a residential building. Zakhaev was full of doubts and was forced out of the door by Ramius. He looked around and saw that there was no one around him, and there was an uneasiness in his heart.

"Thank you, Comrade Makarov."

"No, thank you personally in front of Satan." Makarov, who was the first to get out of the car, turned around, pointing his pistol at Zakhaev's head. Zakhaev looked back in horror, and saw Ramius also aiming at him with a gun.

"You guys ... what are you doing?" Zakhaev was sweating coldly, and the pain in the left arm was severer than the fear brought about by the crisis. "This joke is not funny at all--"

"I'm never kidding, **comrade Zakhaev**." Makarov sneered. "I admit that your slogan is very attractive, and I am also excited about it now. But I haven't seen you make the slightest Things benefit the people. On the contrary, all the work you have been doing can be summed up to create endless suffering and trouble for the people. You are the true traitor, totally failing your slogan, and betraying the people and our motherland."

"This is a necessary sacrifice!" Zakhaev coughed. "Without a strong state to back it up, personal dignity is a false proposition!"

"That being said, if, from the masses' point of view, whether you live or die, they will not have a good life. What would you use to persuade them to support your cause?" Makarov snapped. “Even in the most difficult time, do some basic things to protect the masses should be within our ability? If we want to let our own desires expand arbitrarily, how are we different from those crazy people in Chechnya? "

Zakhaev backed up in despair, pointed at Makarov with his intact arm and called:

"You, you traitor--"

"Boom!"

Zakhaev's chest bloomed with bright red flowers, and he fell to the ground with blood staining the cement floor. Neither of them fired, and the bullet was fired from a sniper rifle, penetrating Zakhaev's heart without fail. Makarov approached him, squatting down, and wanted to hear the other party's last words.

"Uh, uh, uh ..."

Zakhaev struggled a few times and stopped moving. A few minutes later, Oleg, carrying a sniper rifle, hurriedly walked out of the corridor next to him, just meeting Yuri who had just arrived at the scene. The four looked at each other and looked at the corpses on the ground, each with their own intentions.

"Go back and tell Victor that his father was killed by a foreign agent." Makarov put away his pistol. "What are your plans?"

"You have to do a full set of play. Comrade Vodnik, quickly send Comrade Zakhaev to the nearest hospital for rescue."

Oleg was confused, "But he's dead!? I'm very confident in my marksmanship--"

"Well, you can do it, we have to convince ourselves first, right?" Yuri bent over and held the body. "After a while, you change clothes in the car, Comrade Vodnik destroys the evidence, and then we Send Comrade Zakhaev to the doctor, right?”

Oleg nodded and said, left immediately. Makarov stared at Yuri, who saw the latter flustered.

"Where did the buyer go?"

"Run away in the car and no one should chase them."

"That five million is in your hands?"

"Of course. How can I forget this huge sum of hundreds of millions of rubles? If you are short of money, you can take some of it now."

Yuri took one of the boxes out of the trunk and placed them in front of Makarov. Makarov opened the box, carefully took out a few banknotes, and shivered and put them back.

"Close it up, Comrade Narmonov! Someone needs them more than I do."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fact, if Makarov had not lost his confidence because of his expulsion, he should understand that a terrorist who can only engage in criminal activities cannot revitalize the country. Moreover, an outlaw who harms the people through criminal activities is unlikely to protect the people as he said.


	8. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral without anyone telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fact, I don't know what Victor was doing at the time, because his identity in the 1990s was not shown in the game.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (6)

Viktor Zakhaev stood dull and indifferent. The priest's voice was empty and unreal. He could not listen to the whispers of others, nor could he hear the music that was slightly soothing and sad. Maybe he didn't care if anyone was planning around him. He is favorable or harmful. Most people don't understand the true meaning of death when they are young. Some people despise death as they get older, and some people do the exact opposite. No matter how persuaded, there is one thing that cannot be changed: Victor died, not them. If there is no real feeling or similar experience, any rhetoric will be pale and weak, and it will only make the parties more resentful. Victor Zakhaev is in his twenties and is no longer a child, but there is still a long way to go in his life. Elderly guidance is necessary. Although the experience from seniors sounds annoying, it may play an unexpected role at some point.

But even if he misses the old man's preaching now, the fact is in front of him: his father is dead, and there is no dead body. He must be put together by his loyal subordinates to be able to bury him decently. The Orthodox priest was talking in front of irrelevant nonsense, and Victor couldn't wait to get him out of office. He abhors these pretentious tunes, as if he must say a long string of eulogy to show respect. Others watched his dead dad, and hurriedly came to offer his diligence, helped him to funeral, and made him look like a puppet man. They were not at all enthusiastic and only looked after their own interests. Victor had anticipated the actions of those people, and it was time for the hungry wolves to scramble for carrion after their symbolic nostalgia for the former leader had ended. No one will do justice for him, and no law in the world requires that his father's property must be left to him. Perhaps these old brothers will look at the comrades-in-arms' friendship and give him a life --- more people choose to slay the deceased and kill them later, so as not to leave future troubles.

He turned to look at the other people who were attending the funeral. They were dressed in clean and neat suits, and their faces were as white as a wax figure. They were as expressionless as if they were not living people attending the funeral. They were exhibited here. . Victor worked hard to calm down, he couldn't tell who really felt sad for his father's death, and who just wanted to find a chance to seize his property. He looked at some absent-minded people in the corner, thinking he must drag them out to feed the dog. In order to better engage in illegal transactions, Zakhaev took in a large number of criminals. These people should have been sent to jail or executed. Zakhaev gave them a chance to live, and they were so disappointing.

The priest stepped off the stage and a middle-aged bald man stepped up. He was wearing a somewhat old suit and a blue tie, and his bald head was so light that everyone couldn't open his eyes. Victor saw that the leather shoes on the man's feet had cracked. He thought he had seen through the essence of the man and must be a poor man with no money. Such people may be the best to use, because they are penniless and rely on Zakhaev to maintain their livelihoods. If they can get them to work seriously for a little price, why not?

Yuri Narmonov cleared his throat and began to read the eulogy he had written. The audience in the back rows of the church watched with interest, as if they were indeed watching the drama rather than attending the funeral.

"Comrade Zakhaev often says that I look a lot like him." He held the manuscript in his left hand and gestured with his right hand over his head. “Yes, the two of us are about the same height and look a bit similar, and both are bald. Now I may imitate his behavior, and I plan to keep a long beard."

Some people did see Zakhaev's shadow in Yuri. He mimicked the dead Zakhaev in action, and seemed to mark his legitimacy. For true criminals, they should be sneered at Yuri. This is a Bolshevik, and a Bolshevik that is not so **dictatorial** , hoping to change Russia's status quo by more democratic and moderate means. This doesn't work-let alone why it doesn't work, the fact that Zakhaev's party members have no interest in democracy is enough to create a gap between Yuri and others. Besides, they only regard their supporters as compatriots, and those who do not support them are enemies. This style is also strongly opposed by Yuri.

"When we evaluate a person, we must evaluate his life impartially and comprehensively. It depends not only on what he says, but also on what he does; not only dialectically his achievements, but also dialectically his faults. The collapse of the Soviet Union It has been several years, and our people’s lives are suffering and their self-confidence has been hit. Comrade Zakhaev is trying to restore our self-confidence. ”Yuri emotionally recalled his personal image of Zakhaev, “Comrade Zakhaev is a sensible, theoretical revolutionary leader. He said that to revitalize the Russian nation, we do not want to enslave other nations, but rather we can stand squarely in front of others, without having any timidity in our hearts, and we do not have to commit sins that do not belong to us or bear other people's accusations. Comrade Zakhaev persevered worked for this day, so he died-killed by the enemy. "

Yuri wiped the tears from her eyes and watched everyone's reaction carefully. He needs to know who can use and who must be removed from the team. Zakhaev's death may bring division to the organization, but at the same time, it will make everyone's nature more visible. As long as Yuri can accurately judge the situation, he can win the contest. He does not intend to directly control Zakhaev's legacy. Zakhaev will be inherited by another Zakhaev after all. Yuri hopes to use Zakhaev's forces to open his own battlefield. That is his real goal.

"My brothers, my comrades, this is the cause of Comrade Zakhaev's death, and the reason why he had to die. The enemy cannot see that we have a good life, and they say: If the Russians live our lives, it will be a disaster. Yes, this is a disaster, but not a human disaster, it is their own disaster. "He waved his fist symbolically," So what shall we do? We can't give up, Zakhaev's sacrifice is an example, and he tells us, what it is the price we may pay, but he also motivates us to move forward. We must let the Russian people live a better life and live a better life than the Soviet era. Not only the Russians should live a good life, the Kazakhs, Ukrainians, Georgians, and Lithuanians ... Peoples who once lived in the same big family and equally suffering countries, they are all our brothers and comrades and will never be our enemies. We need to help them recognize the true hostile forces, united, continue to struggle for a strong country and a free people. "

Yuri stepped down from the applause and walked towards Victor Zakhaev. Forging crime scenes is a science, and Yuri needs to make others believe that Zakhaev died assassination of British Special Forces rather than being killed by other helpers with a devastating heart. The scene at that time was very confusing. After the first shooting, everyone was busy escaping. Whether it was a buyer or a seller, the two sides had no extra attention to what happened to Zakhaev. Most people may see that one of Zakhaev's arms was broken. When Zakhaev got into the car, the second shooting happened, which left room for explanation. There was only Makarov and Ramius in the car. Oleg was responsible for the ambush in the predetermined position. Yuri followed the car behind to ensure that no one in the team except him could notice the true situation of Zakhaev. Everyone would only think that Zakhaev was shot dead after getting on the car, and Yuri, who was sitting in the second car, ordered the team to disperse, on the grounds that it would limit the enemy's attention and prevent the killer from finding the car in which Zakhaev was hiding. Everyone knew it, and Zakhaev couldn't speak because of a serious injury. They all thought that Yuri's disposal was reasonable. It turns out that even if one of them tried to get in touch with Zakhaev, Yuri's plan would not go so smoothly.

He hasn't won yet, he is an outsider and not following Zakhaev from the beginning. It's reasonable for others to have doubts about him. As long as Victor treats Yuri as a trusted assistant, Yuri will be able to elute the suspicions as soon as possible.

"A man is dead, and the dead cannot be resurrected. We have to inherit his career." He whispered as he walked past Victor.

"I understand that. But, I just can't think of that day coming so fast." Victor replied dismayed.

"They have a totally reasonable excuse. Even if they are found to carry out a cross-border assassination in the future, they can be said to eliminate a sinner who is a curse." Yuri is not afraid to provoke Victor. "Victor, your father. He is a hero, but sometimes he doesn’t pay much attention to collateral effects. Many of his actions are crimes to outsiders. The British know this, and they also play the banner of sanctioning criminal leaders. We must first take advantage of morality and let them dare not take action or dare to fire. At that time, we will continue to fight for their concessions. If we fight unscrupulously, even if we win, they will still have many excuses to drive people who do not know the truth against us. "

"That's right." Victor nodded in agreement. "Then I want to hire you as our consultant."

"No need, I can be a consultant, and the salary is waived." Yuri saw that others were paying attention to his conversation, so he tried to show that he was not short of money. In fact, his life was rather embarrassing, partly because of his lack of ability to make huge fortunes, and partly because of luck. The giants that have monopolized the Russian market have emerged as early as the Soviet era, but now they are even bolder. Yuri was just an ordinary worker. He had neither stocks nor mines or oil fields. What did he do against these people? However, if he has the support of Victor Zakhaev, the situation may improve.

His acquaintance with Zakhaev was completely accidental. Yuri studied psychology when he was in college, and originally planned to study a PhD. The embarrassing family environment forced him to give up his studies and work. After the disintegration of the Soviet Union, he opened a psychological consulting office and a restaurant. The owner of the house's rental address was his acquaintance. The two business opening costs were raised by workers. He also shared a portion of the profits with Colleagues who have completely lost their financial resources. He didn't have to bear this obligation at first, and it is not easy for everyone to protect their own lives. However, Yuri insisted on doing this, and even if he was so embarrassed that he had nowhere to live, he did not give up. In his words, the poor people at the bottom like him can no longer survive, and everyone can only survive if they are united. As for his refusal to Zakhaev, he was completely protected from harassment by bald parties and other underworlds. Zakhaev believes that Yuri is a highly charismatic and seditious propaganda expert. He paid a lot of money for Yuri to set up a new home, and asked Yuri to provide ideological education for his grassroots militants.

Zakhaev has kindness to him, but Zakhaev must die. If Yuri continues to rely on Zakhaev to maintain his life, he will never be able to face the innocent people who died because of Zakhaev.

"Narmonov?"

Yuri noticed that Victor was calling his name, which made him realize that he had lost his mind.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about the next plan. It's easy to mourn someone, and it's easy to make up your mind. It's much harder to really implement the plan." Yuri offered a suggestion to Victor. "Comrade Zakhaev's plan in the past it can be done step by step, we must now accelerate. In the eyes of outsiders, we are still a criminal gang, an illegal organization with militia forces and anti-government tendencies. To stand in the sun, we want our business to occupy a significant part of public life, and maybe you should marry the daughter of a politician in exchange for political support. "

"No one of these politicians is trustworthy. Moreover, they are losing momentum today and tomorrow. We cannot find a politician who can unite for a long time." Victor quickly reached out his views on the current situation. He believed in Yuri's judgment, but he would not fully believe it, because anyone has two sides, and Yuri is no exception. He does not know whether Yuri's proposal is for his own benefit.

Yuri thought of the flag, the one with the golden sickle and the hammer, and now it has turned black, and the anger and hatred of the Russian people have accumulated day by day. Changing the president cannot solve the problem, nor can political reforms solve the problem. As long as the monopoly oligopoly that dominates the market and resources is alive, any solution is meaningless.

"Comrade Zakhaev, this is only a temporary compromise. We have to seek long-term benefits." Yuri taught, "After all, history will be forgotten, and the people may forgive, but God will never spare sinners."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The key step in faking the assassination scene was that no one contacted Zakhaev after the second shot. In addition, the pursuit of the assassin also ended in failure, and Price and MacMillan eventually escaped.


	9. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarov returned to his hometown, and Oleg followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how he was evaluated, no one could object to Yeltsin in the environment at the time.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (7)

The use of alcohol to relieve sorrow is the choice of most people after suffering major setbacks, but alcohol can cause people to lose their ability to think, so alcoholism is fatal to soldiers. People who smoke and drink don't want to do it from the beginning. Some are influenced by the people around them, and they don't seem to be doing different things. Others are exhausted during the long work process, so they have to stimulate their minds in this way. Oleg or Makarov will never drink alcohol during the mission. Some of their comrades don't care about this flaw, so they end up in other accidents. As long as someone is willing to repeat the mistake, his tragic experience can warn future generations not to make the same mistake.

Long vacations are continuing, and Makarov is looking forward to the day when he can return to the army. The Russian army should be rectified, and its chaos cannot be stopped, not only because of political chaos, but also because the army has lost its ideals and beliefs that it has been fighting for. Yuri hopes to create a new party with the help of Zakhaev, making this party a pivotal force in Russian politics. Zakhaev also has its own party, but this political group currently does not play its due role in politics. **Ultranationalist Party** is just a popular name for them from outsiders. This organization directly misappropriates the Bolshevik party flag. It's just scaring people with that flag. Zakhaev was dead, and the Uighurs who joined in with vicious revolutionary tastes or self-proclaimed mentality suddenly disappeared. This political party was on the verge of understanding dispersal. Yuri took over the chaotic institution left by Zakhaev and began to transform it to meet his needs.

"We have to do things with purpose." One afternoon, Makarov, who was still training soldiers, offered this view to Oleg. "You see, we are all very dissatisfied with the status quo, but whether we continue to be dissatisfied or not, we can’t change reality, and we can’t get rid of this reality. Instead of continuing to blame ourselves, we need to make ourselves a person who can change the facts, instead of taking the fate of ourselves next time. ”

"It's true, but who cares about the views of several junior officers?" Oleg is supervising the soldiers' armed crossing. He is worried about the physical fitness and will of the recruits, so that they will not be able to fight the imaginary enemy. "If we are relatives of Yeltsin, or the son of someone else, there may be a chance to be a political star."

The sturdy young officer continued to scold new recruits who refused to advance. He was ashamed of his failure. Russia could not calm down the Chechen rebellion and let it become a country within a country. Terrorists attacked in all directions, threatening the security of southern Russia, and countless militants who were good at camouflage went to big cities such as Moscow. They carried out infiltration destruction operations. Sooner or later, the war will break out, and the current state of the soldiers simply cannot cope with the enemies who are in the midst of fanaticism. On the surface, Chechnya is a unity against Russian rule. In fact, the internal division is severe. The government cannot control the opposition and the militants. If the Chechen government orders to stop operations, no one will obey.

"Comrade Captain, if we are senior military officers, we must pay attention to relying on politicians. However, in our current capacity, the consequence of rashly betting is to be eliminated in advance."

"So what do you think Comrade Narmonov intends to do?" Makarov and Oleg watched the soldiers marching together. Oleg was wrong-these people did work very hard, at least physically, and the main reason for Oleg to have the illusion that they were lazy was that their mental state was not good. Soldiers must devote all their energy to fighting and saving their lives, or they will lose their lives at the beginning of the war. From this point of view, the problems of recruits and veterans are equally prominent. The casualties of recruits are caused by the two factors of recklessness and fear. The number of people who have been lazy from start to finish is rather small.

"I don't know. The Bolsheviks are already scattered. This party is in an illegal state. The inexplicable resentment and fear of the public over the past few years due to the wrong propaganda has increased. If it was not for Yeltsin's lack of achievements, I am afraid that the masses will not miss the Bolsheviks. "

Whether it is called **Ultranationalist Party** or **Nationalist Party** , this name is too scary. Needless to say that Oleg and others oppose it. Yuri himself does not like the name-the only thing that needs to be concerned is the follower of Zakhaev. Attitude, they always suspected that the Bolsheviks, Yuri, had been sent by others to cause damage. The military does not intend to punish Makarov, but it does not intend to reuse him, because Makarov is considered to be a recognized hangman, and the military is not tough enough to ignore public opinion. After that, Makarov offered to return to his hometown temporarily, and he had to let his family know that he was still alive, not in jail, and having a stable job.

"I won't tell them other things that shouldn't be said." Makarov carefully considered the purpose of the return. "In addition, I hope to investigate the living conditions of more people. Your political slogan is definitely inseparable from the economy. "

"Are you fellow soldiers joining the army with you?" Oleg asked casually.

"Yes, two people attended the Frunze Military Academy with me at the time. I don't know where they went after graduation." Makarov was sad. "You should know that at that time our motherland had fallen apart. Every time Individuals are thinking about their future. We do n’t even know who we will be loyal to tomorrow. Those trapped outside Russia are desperately calling for help—yes, they want to come back, but not back to Russia. Russia is just another Foreign. Everything has changed. "

No one could afford a civil aviation ticket. At this time, Oleg had some regrets that he did not take the opportunity to take thousands of pounds from stolen money to improve his life. He thought this was completely reasonable. Two officers packed the train from Southern Russia to Moscow, when they were told that the tickets had been sold out and had to buy from the black market, and were surprised to find that they had no seats. When the train was about to arrive in Moscow, Oleg noticed that his wallet had been stolen after coming out of the toilet. He immediately told Makarov about this, and the latter did not hesitate to catch the damn thief:

"When? If you can remember anyone passing by, I'll look for it."

" There is no need ... in case they bring guns or daggers, we must fight to innocent people."

"It doesn't matter. I can pay for it, but I'm worried that our money won't support me to go home." Makarov said embarrassedly, he was not well-off.

When the train arrived in Moscow, Oleg ran to the street and bargained with money-changing vendors and other businessmen who exchanged supplies. The lighter on his body and other things that were not usually useful were now life-saving necessities. Of course, these businessmen saw that they had to sell their personal belongings as a last resort. Since Oleg and Makarov were in a hurry to get money, they didn't mind lowering the price.

"No, you listen, the amount of 400,000 rubles is too small, and we have to continue to drive to other places." Oleg explained to the other awkwardly, but the vendors were unmoved. Whether others are in a desperate situation is not what they need to consider at all. What they can see in their vision is only their own benefits.

"Okay, then you can find someone else," said a bald businessman in his forties about impatiently. "If you have money to take it, you should be glad. Why should you waste time here?"

The end result was that Oleg was changed to 600,000 rubles by means of repeated pleadings and semi-threats. Although the money was enough for them to move to Ivanovo in the northeast, if they stayed in Moscow, they could only go gone back. Oleg once again regrets that he didn't ask Yuri for the stolen money before, and now Yuri is probably holding his money box to sleep.

The two could only sleep on the streets, alternately guarding each other, so that no one would come to steal. A patrolman passed by during this period and found that the two suspected homeless men were not leaving, so they came to drive them away, and Makarov quickly explained to the police. After the police heard it, he was very sympathetic, but he couldn't help, and had to persuade them to move to an inconspicuous place, otherwise the next police would not be so forgiving.

The two looked at each other, and both felt it really difficult to return home. They were relatively restrained and did not waste their wages on tobacco and alcohol. Even so, it is difficult to get a sufficient amount of money to go home smoothly in addition to the expenses of daily life. Before the second group came to clean them up, Oleg and Makarov set off early in the morning and continued on to Ivanovo. Along the way, Makarov remained silent, thinking about how to explain to his parents his current situation. In the concept of the older generation, it is glorious to serve the country and it is also an obligation imposed on men by the traditional Russian society. This tradition has been shaken to a certain extent by the end of Tsarist Russia, but it has changed after the Great Patriotic War. No one would have expected that political storms would affect this tradition more than any foreign enemy.

"How did you tell them?"

"To tell the truth. I said, I made a small contribution in the Chechen war, and my superiors praised a few words symbolically-not to mention, how could they praise us? Fortunately, they do not fire us butchers in their eyes. "Makarov looked at the changing scenes outside the window, and the depression in the city bothered him. Those people promised to bring Russia a prosperous future, and the reality gave them and their followers a punch: there is no prosperity, and some are cities that are constantly declining and dying. This phenomenon is not obvious around Moscow, and people can choose to flee to big cities. Those cities in the border areas, built according to the model by prisoners in labor camps, have completely become prisons in the new era. Severe industrial pollution endangers the health of the residents, and the closed geographical environment and poor living conditions make them lose their hope of escaping and can only stay there.

"I think they must have known the facts," Oleg replied.

"No. If the news in the newspaper and the news are fake, they won't know how accurate my words are." Makarov smiled helplessly, and news fraud was common to them. Nothing is simpler than news fraud. A soldier holds a captive's head with a rifle, and another soldier gives him a water bottle in front of him, then the media will only selectively report part of it, and the truth is only clear to those who have witnessed it. However, Witnesses don't necessarily tell the truth; even if they tell the truth, unscrupulous reporters don't necessarily report truthfully; even if the reporter did not maliciously change the original words, but adjusted the word order before and after or intentionally deleted some words-It can make the content completely contrary to what the witness wants to express.

They waste a lot of time on cars heading for Ivanovo, mainly due to poor road conditions, and secondly, factors such as driver fatigue driving. This makes them extremely tired themselves. Makarov proposed that Oleg go to his house as a guest. Oleg thought that he had no extra money to stay in the hotel, so he agreed. According to his character, he has always been unwilling to owe anything to others, even to Yuri.

Makarov looked up at the address in memory and took Oleg into a residential building. He reached the third floor and turned around a few times in the corridor before he found his place again. He knocked on the door a few times, and waited for the reaction inside. He has escaped publicly and privately: there are no soldiers who can just run home and take vacations. If they are punished, they should be locked up in the army. Only those who are unemployed or fired will do so.

"Who?"

"It's me. I'm Volodya."

A middle-aged woman with slightly gray hair opened the door. She was taken aback, followed by tears, and hugged Makarov tightly.

"Just come back ... just come back, we always worry about what happened to you on the battlefield ..."

There was another old voice in the room, perhaps Makarov's father. Oleg looked at the scene of their reunion, feeling that he seemed a bit redundant. He looked absently to the other side of the hallway, and found a young man who was a little emaciated passing by. The man just nodded to them and left. Maybe he is a resident here, or he has been working abroad for a long time and has only recently returned.

"Let's get into the room first," Oleg reminded Makarov.

After hearing that Oleg was Makarov's comrade in arms, his parents were very happy. Despite the fact that Oleg was repeatedly rescued by Makarov, the two elderly people thanked Oleg for taking care of their son on the battlefield, making Oleg awkward. Makarov was their commander, and Oleg was the one who obeyed.

Soldiers are also human beings. Once they get out of some relatively famous affairs, they will face many real problems. Undoubtedly, Makarov finally found that these things were sometimes more difficult than pure combat and mission execution. He used his military career to paralyze his nerves, but he couldn't be alone all the time, he had to start a family.

"That's what I think is the most difficult thing: I don't have a chance to meet the ideal girl." Makarov couldn't quit, and had to say that the nature of his current work made him careless.

"It doesn't matter, we have to help each other-if I know the right one, I will definitely introduce it to you."

Oleg did not say what happened to him--his lover was not here, and he hoped that she would return to herself someday.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volodya is the nickname or short name of Vladimir.


	10. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The establishment of the Ultranationalist party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Russian political powerhouses, parties are just tools, just like the role of the United Russia Party now.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (8)

The world of rich people is never the same as the world of the poor. The former can consume millions of huge sums of money in a split second, and the latter has to use a few coins carefully. Imran Zakhaev received a huge sum of money from the sale of nuclear materials. He is dead and naturally has no chance to decide where the money will go. Buyers could have ignored this, and Zakhaev was dead, and no one could get them to pay even if the rest of the money was not given to Yuri or other Zakhaev's men. It was because Yuri was not expecting to receive the remaining payment at the time, and he was surprised by the credit of these people. In any case, since they are willing to keep their promises, long-term cooperation is worthwhile in the future.

Many people expressed different views on the usefulness of this start-up fund. Some people suggested that the size of the arms sales business should be increased because of the increasing number of local wars in various regions. If they do not take advantage of this opportunity to make a large sum, they will have no chance in the future. This plan was rejected by Yuri, who judged that the authorities are increasing the control of the army based on recent measures of the Russian government, and their own forces are not strong enough to ignore the law and the government. Once criminal evidence is found, the consequences is unimaginable. There are many ways to make money. The most important principle is to innovate and get rid of solid thinking. Eyes only on the arms business may be another manifestation of solidified thinking.

"What about the original business?" Others thought that Yuri was about to give up the arms business and quickly dissuaded. Their reputation gradually spread through the resale of arms. Now they are separated from their original jobs and many people are at a loss as to what role they can play in their new business. Yuri previously said that they should allow themselves to take an irreplaceable place in the country's economy. Although the slogan is simple, the actual implementation is very difficult.

"I never said we were going to stop the arms business. However, compared to the past, I thought we should have a purpose." Yuri said to the others in the conference room. "In the past, there were many businessmen who place bets on both sides in wars, both sides believe that they are capricious. No matter which side wins, as long as there is an opportunity, these capricious people will be cleaned up. Just betting on one side will cause a great increase in risk. By the way, the benefits are not only comparable to the option of guarantee. Who is our friend and who is our enemy is a crucial question: we cannot sell weapons to who may become our enemies and aim at us tomorrow. "

The resource market has been divided up by oligarchs. They can only get involved in daily necessities and the media, but the media industry is not an easy job. Controlling public opinion is vital to any collective. Whether in an obvious or obscure way, the state must ensure that the media act according to its own will. No country can escape the constraints of this law. Yuri previously proposed to start a pharmaceutical company to increase their influence in the minds of the people from the medical side, and he did so by acquiring acquisitions of pharmaceutical companies that were on the verge of bankruptcy and hiring professionals as consultants from other universities. He was not very good at doing business himself, and the operation of the company was left to another group of professionals.

Not only Yuri, but others also believe that the Kremlin will not continue to let go of the oligarchs. Sooner or later, the government will take action on the oligarchs. At that time, they will have the opportunity to compete for new markets. Before that, they should be fully prepared. Opportunities will only leave itself to the prepared. However, with regard to the propaganda strategy, differences have not been resolved. The party's name has not been confirmed, and what kind of propaganda strategy to use has been delayed. Newspapers, radio, and television have all been occupied by other political forces. Everyone can't think of how to make their own world in the gap.

Yuri calmly analyzed the situation. He saw the progress of science and technology, and the birth of new technology sometimes completely overturned the previous pattern. They must dare to understand new technologies, use technology to achieve their goals, and holding on to disability cannot affect the overall trend, just like the Cavaliers will be eliminated by the Musket anyway.

"The name is just a tool. We should not entangle the name. There is too much discrepancy between the name and the actual content." Yuri mentioned a typical example. "Dear everyone, the German Social Democratic Party has now deleted socialism from the program. In terms of content, I think the party’s founder never expected his unscrupulous offspring to let this party fall to an unimaginable degree, just like Lenin did not expect the end of the Bolsheviks. However, no matter how we deal with the name, there is the thing that can't be avoided is our relationship with the Russian Communist Party. They are now the second largest political force in the country, and we have stolen their party flag. Considering that our two sides have common interests in opposing the current government, maybe we can build an alliance in the form of the Socialist Unity Party of Germany. "

This novel idea surprised everyone, so Yuri explained that the idea was first proposed by Boris Vorshevsky. Vorshevsky was originally engaged in theoretical and propaganda work within this loose party. He tried to awaken the desire of the people and unite the demand for fairness and justice and the revival of the country, that is, the unity of socialism and nationalism. These two seem to contradict each other. In fact, Otherwise: For the masses of countries affected by the fascist invasion, most of the soldiers who invaded their homes were workers like them, but they would not lay down their weapons on the enemy because of this. Yuri had talked to Vorshevsky several times before, and he thought that this person's talent was wasted. Under the arms dealers such as Zakhaev, Vorshevsky could not exert his talent, and could only write junk articles fabricated according to Zakhaev's needs. The propaganda is for the people. It is not for the inspection of superiors or to please the superiors. If anyone thinks that fool leadership is the purpose of propaganda, he is not worthy of propaganda.

"Let me correct a few words: in fact, the Bolsheviks are hostile to us." Vorshevsky compiled a summary based on Yuri's statement. "In general, the Bolsheviks think we are fascists with a red flag. They claim that our party it is the home base of ultranationalists, and it will only do more harm to Russia than Yeltsin and his party members. In response to this, Comrade Narmonov proposed a comprehensive revision of the party's program and constitution, the main purpose is to show the people that we can Improving their quality of life and giving them more rights, and exaggerated slogans do not help us win more support, especially when most people live in poverty. "

"Wait, you are the Bolsheviks." Someone objected, "Comrade Narmonov, why don't you join them when the Russian Communist Party rebuilds?"

"Everyone, apart from the name, the Russian Communist Party is just an Orthodox party that escorted Yeltsin's political show." Yuri solemnly expressed his attitude. "This is what I want to say. They do oppose Yeltsin, but they reached a tacit agreement with their opponents, fighting without breaking, so that both parties can maximize their benefits and run on all potential competitors at the same time. Our purpose is not to ensure that the Bolsheviks accept us, but to ensure that when our party really gets involved in politics, we will not be pinched by both sides. "

There are always unrealistic illusions about politicians, some people think that politicians should be morally perfect saints, and some people think that once politicians leave the public's cause, they will secretly plan unseen transactions. Some people think that politicians should lead a poor life so that they can better serve citizens. Others feel that if the politician's background is too poor, his motive for politics becomes profit, so it is best not to blame the private life of politicians ... Putting aside these imaginations, politicians like Yuri and Vorshevsky are no different from ordinary citizens. They are crowded into rented office buildings. Daily diet is a problem. They have huge amounts of money and spend all their funds elsewhere. They dare not pay a penny to improve their lives.

They should understand the motive of politics. The foundation of the country is the poor, who make up the vast majority of the poor. Without them, there is nothing for the country. If a politician cannot take care of the needs of the people at the bottom, his politics will fail. In the past few years, polarization has become even more apparent. For those who have already had a great career, they need to use various means to enrich the warehouse; the already poor, even the only thing he has left, must be taken away. The aristocrats criticized the politicians from poor families as upstarts and immoral mobs. They believed that all their policies were public robbery and raising lazy people, which made many people who were interested in changing the gap between the rich and the poor feared. If Yuri comes into the public eye, he will face more questions than that.

"Our party's organization and party's political structure should be based on the principle of extensively drawing on the opinions of the masses and internal democratic procedures, and by limiting the maximum freedom of the individual in exchange for the maximum freedom of the collective." Yuri began to read out his own charter, He uses various stories or cases to illustrate his point. "Comrades, I always think that personal property is worth protecting, at least for now it cannot be replaced. A poor man lives in a broken house surrounded by wind, and he proudly tells the Tsar, **I am free, I have not invited you, and so you can't enter my house.** However, he is still poor, he can refuse the Tsar's entry, and his refusal is irrelevant to his own life, because it is not the Tsar's tyranny but the poverty that threatens his survival. We should not be troubled by words, whether democracy or freedom, we should always make clear that our purpose is to benefit the people living on the land under our feet. "Yuri used another less accurate metaphor," It's like, if we find that our neighbors are poor, and his poverty is not because he doesn't work hard, then we can certainly enter his house and send him something to help him through the difficult times. "

The Ultranationalist Party did not have a strict structure before, and Zakhaev's identity was like a triad boss. Yuri invited more than one hundred party members in the organization to participate in the meeting and hold secret ballot elections. The results of the election were announced on the second day of the meeting. Yuri was elected as the party chairman by 83 votes, and Boris Vorshevsky, who ranked second in the number of votes, was elected as the vice chairman. The remaining three candidates were appointed as standing secretaries and presided over the daily work. In party work strategy, people usually hold two views. The first view is that the party organization should be strictly controlled to make the party organization a combat team that can only be entered by people with strong political beliefs and strong working abilities. This view seems to treat the party as an elite organization separated from the grassroots; another view it is believed that the participation of the masses should be widely accepted, but the composition of the masses is very complicated. Perhaps many people do not believe in any of the goals of the organization and only enter for personal interests. Then the scale becomes a bad thing. They can't repeat the same mistake, nor can a large organization like the CPSU prevent the Soviet Union from disintegrating. Ironically, it still won the election at the last moment, and the majority of the people support the preservation of the Soviet Union-but no one really stood up to stop it.

"I didn't expect us to have a serious talk about fighting strategies," Vorshevsky told Yuri during the intersessional period. "You see, our priority is to expand our influence. It's a little too urgent to be busy setting up the stage now."

"This is to avoid more serious problems in the future. On the contrary, if we need to rely on speculation to survive in the early days, it proves that the organization failed at the beginning and it should perish as soon as possible." Yuri did not seem to care about his Political life, "Comrade Vorshevsky, if I say what I intend, you will probably laugh at me. We cannot limit our influence to only the country, because our arms trade in various places supports more or less other armed organizations, then we have become rivals with the enemies of these organizations. We should look for moderate and reputable opposition parties or armed organizations as our allies. The era of solo fighting has passed. "

The result of the vote was a balance between the two options. Both party organizations must be embedded in citizens, and management and education must be strengthened. Yuri specifically proposed that formalism should be eliminated, and that formalism cannot be used to judge political reliability.

"For politicians, we should look at his actions instead of slogans." Vorshevsky summarized as follows, "We hope that everyone here will show their attitudes with actual actions and really work to improve the lives of the Russian people. This first one step is to ensure your normal life, and the second step is to implement actions in various ways. If you have the opportunity to become local officials, you should do something meaningful for the people; if you don’t have the opportunity, then you can advise officials in the form of an initiative. If the latter is too difficult, then there is a final option: to influence those around you and make them citizens of the new age who are less selfish. "

Zakhaev's time has passed, and his death may be a good thing in the future. In the 1990s, no one paid attention to such a humble party, and no one paid attention to their ridiculous reputation and ideas. Only time can tell everything. It took more than a hundred years from the abolition of slavery in the United States to the true abolition of apartheid. Yuri believed that all great causes need time to accumulate.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fact, there have been many criticisms that the Russian Communist Party does not believe in communism at all.


	11. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri, who stood on the street for political propaganda, met Roman Barkov's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, I seem to have seen no description of Barkov's family situation. The following is purely fictitious.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (9)

Every day, countless new political parties are formed. If the leaders of these parties are willing, they can also call their homes a private country and serve as president or emperor, but no one admits it. No one knows that in a small part of Russia's backcountry, a group of arms dealers who can't even eat a meal is planning to establish a new party. All people's eyes are focused on the larger goals, specifically two points: to achieve economic recovery, and to destroy Anti-government forces entangled in Chechnya.

A businessman wants to sell his goods, he must take all necessary means to let others know what he is selling, even if it is false propaganda, it can be regarded as an eye-catcher, at least he has a better reputation than before. Politicians don't need to sell merchandise, they have to sell themselves: selling themselves as merchandise and letting people support their ideas is another deal. Standing on the streets of Moscow, Yuri held a billboard in his hand with some political slogans. Like all vendors who have passed today and not tomorrow, he did not seriously think that anyone would be interested in the contents of this promotional strategy package. If Zakhaev had paid more attention to their positive influence in the public, he should have control of media resources first, instead of using force to coerce and deterrence. The people passing by did not care about his thoughts. Some people occasionally looked at the sign, then lowered their heads and left in a hurry. Yuri doesn't blame them for their actions. Everyone in contemporary society has to run for their livelihood. No one can leisurely talk about national affairs as their main business, except for those full-time commentators.

A middle-aged man carrying a briefcase saw the appearance of Yuri, walked quickly, and took out a few banknotes from his jacket.

"How much do you earn for this job in a day?"

"No income," Yuri replied embarrassedly. "Actually, I have another job. I am a restaurant owner and a part-time psychological counseling. Political propaganda for my party is extra work and is not paid."

"Oh, that's not easy." The middle-aged man looked at the slogan carefully. "I pass by here every day from work, and I have seen you standing here for the fourth consecutive day. If you didn't believe the slogan yourself, it’s your boss or companion who treats you like a fool. "

"Sir, there are too many savvy people now, and I see that sometimes they need some fools-those fools who don't just push others to the front when the time comes." Yuri responded indignantly, “You pay attention to the propaganda staff standing by the road. Maybe your life is not as decent as your clothes."

The middle-aged man was embarrassed, and Yuri poked at his key. If the bald man in front of him is indeed a psychological counselor, then his personal ability should be outstanding, and being able to see through his disguise between words and phrases is not something ordinary people can do. There is always a small number of people who are foolish, and they are used to creating anxiety for customers so that they can continue to collect money.

"I have to go to work and I'll talk to you later."

The middle-aged man left, about eight o'clock in the morning. Yuri put down the billboard and went to a restaurant by the road for dinner. He calculated his expenditures carefully, which stems from his public and private style. Public funds are public funds, and private income is for private use and must not be confused. For him, it was simple enough to take a portion of that huge sum. He didn't do that. If he took the lead in fake public welfare, others would follow suit, and the end result was that everyone would only care about their own interests. As long as a considerable number of people remain self-serving and self-serving, those who are selfish are wary and will not openly grab resources for themselves.

Most people are not interested in this kind of performance art, and occasionally several elderly or young children come to ask questions. At about 11 noon, the two policemen came towards Yuri. Yuri had wanted to put away the propaganda board, but thought that she had been exposed for a long time, so she dispelled this idea.

"Citizen, we said it yesterday, don't carry out political propaganda here." The thin policeman on the left looked at Yuri frowningly. "If you say that you haven't broken the law, we can find you for any reason; if you really want to break the law, we can't bear it again. I advise you to change your location, don't stay here, this place is too close to the Red Square and the Kremlin. "

"Have I?" Yuri immediately pretended to be stupid, "Sir, look carefully at the above, everything I said is absolutely in line with the current policy of His Excellency the President and there is no objection. Some people suspect that I am employed by the government Propagandist. "

"Don't make trouble," another policeman sneered, "what do you want to ridicule, don't we understand? Everyone knows these things, but everyone doesn't want to say anything. Besides, if we investigate you recent events, we will soon know exactly what you think of our current president. "

Previously, Yuri sent several people to distribute leaflets elsewhere, with their slogans also printed on them, and a concise explanation of the rationality and necessity of these measures. Yuri naturally cannot openly oppose the government. He is well aware of the complexity of the current public opinion environment in Russia. As long as someone accuses him of being a foreign spy, he will not be able to get rid of it, and his personal image with the masses will not be restored. His opponents are too strong and don't mind using political means, including military crackdowns, to eliminate political opponents. Giving him the identity of a foreign spy is all kindness. If those in power dispatched tanks directly as they did a few years ago, that would be the disaster and no one could escape it.

He needs to cater to most people's psychology. The Russians used to believe that the Communist Party ruled them with tyranny. When the Communist Party really fell, the turbulent political situation and declining economy made everyone regret it. Even some former political opponents publicly expressed their regrets. However, this remorse is deteriorating. They are not thinking about equality or democracy, but the status of a great power in the Soviet era. This trend of thought was used by nationalists, and people's nostalgia was quickly led to the Russian Empire. More and more people praised the prestige of the Tsarist era and did not care how many serfs died. It is dangerous to blindly pursue national influence. The state is just a machine. When it needs more fuel, all insignificant individuals will be sacrificed. Sometimes even national leaders cannot be an exception. This psychology is the new era of Russian nationalism, which is the Orthodox Church rooted in Russian culture. Yuri is a traditional socialist, and he cannot directly oppose these ideas, otherwise he will be under siege from all sides.

Today's development has exceeded Yuri's expectations. He came to this brand new world without knowing what his purpose was, who he was going to save, and what kind of philosophy he was going to maintain. What surprised him at first was the inevitable collapse of the Soviet Union. During the First World War, Yuri grew up in the Soviet Union's era of industrialization and agricultural collectivization. He reached the pinnacle of power when the Soviet Union was at its strongest. And in the late 1980s of this world, he witnessed the entire process of the Soviet Union stepping towards death. He began to doubt whether his past methods were appropriate. The leader named Brezhnev carried the shadow of him and Alexander Romanov. This great leader made the Soviet Union at its peak. After his death, the Soviet Union went extinct within ten years. Everything is meaningless. Yuri thought that he was a pessimist who used extreme means to wage war and try to control the human world because he lacked the confidence to achieve reconciliation by virtue of the belief in peace. It is ridiculous that Yuri's motive was to hope that the phenomenon of becoming an orphan because of the war for power and gain by rulers would not repeat itself. As a result, the war he provoked created more orphans.

The 20th century is coming to an end, and the 21st century will be an era of capitalism and a market economy. Yuri gradually recovered from decadence, and he found a chance to gain a chance for himself. Russia is a big bet. Speculators and monopoly oligarchs who pretended to be Communists are competing against each other. Before the confrontation situation on this battlefield is completely settled, he wants to make himself a chess player among them. Democrats and Republicans in the United States have so far failed to break through. Yuri must seize the opportunity before a new stand-off situation takes place. At present, it appears that the noble forces represented by Yeltsin, the remnants of the Communist Party bureaucracy represented by the Russian Communist Party, and the oligarchs that have their own sources, have become the three most representative forces. Yeltsin didn't care about party politics, and his heirs probably didn't care; although the Russian Communist Party was rebuilt, it was greatly injured and lost its mass foundation, and became an ordinary party relying on Russian nationalism and Orthodox Church; the oligarchs did not participate publicly Politics, they achieve their goals by controlling officials in politics, and sometimes conflict with the government. The most vulnerable part of this is actually an oligarch. Russia has not completely become a puppet of capitalism. As long as the oligarchs do not have explicit political power, the government can easily weaken them or even expel them—completely acquiring all their property. Yuri hates oligarchs, but he will never fight alone with oligarchs. He wants Yeltsin to think that oligarchs are the biggest threat, and let the government take the initiative to break with oligarchs. In this way, if he further draws the Russian Communist Party, there is a great possibility that he will occupy an important seat in the Duma as a joint opposition.

This is his capital, and it is also where his conscience is disturbed. He will not say it directly, but to exert influence on the people and make them think that the root of their embarrassment is that the oligopoly monopolizes everything-although, if the state controls everything, it is also a monopoly. As long as one of the 10,000 people who listened to him believed it, even if the person talked casually to the surrounding people, even if the probability is low, someone will continue to spread until the most courageous person intends to put it into practice. Moscow police have followed him, the secret police suspected Yuri's motive, but there was no evidence. The establishment of the Ultranationalist Party is irrelevant little news. A small party with more than 100 people is not threatening. It is better to be concerned about how to compete with the Russian Communist Party for the dominance of public opinion. When both sides see him as a dispensable role or a worthy ally, Yuri has a chance to win.

It is not always possible to blame foreign countries. In oppressing the Russian people, foreign hostile forces are as guilty as their own rulers. He cannot be the agent of a domestic oligarchy, so he will be indistinguishable from other politicians whom he criticizes and scolds. Yuri thought so, and continued to publicize his political ideas to passers-by.

"Don't feel ashamed of living a secure life. The status quo is that most people's lives are not guaranteed at all." Yuri struggled to explain his theory to the visitors, "to ensure that everyone has the freedom to fight for a better life, is very important; however, for most people, becoming a millionaire is just a fantasy, then our priority should not be to ensure that the rich are richer, but to ensure that the poor are not poorer. Many people accuse the poor of not working hard, this accusation is ridiculous and irresponsible. Poverty is a genetic disease that cannot be rid of, and it can profoundly affect a person's behavior and thinking patterns. The poor always live in a frightened environment. When they learn knowledge, they were afraid that they could not afford the tuition. When they were working, they were afraid they would be eliminated without the ability. This state of life made it impossible for them to think calmly about how to achieve long-term development in the future. "

At night, a middle-aged man who appeared during the day passed by, and found that Yuri was packing and preparing to leave.

"I thought you would stand here and sip until midnight." The middle-aged man laughed.

"Then no one listens. The main reason I'm shouting here is that I don't have a newspaper or TV show available." Yuri rolled up the poster and loudspeaker. "If I had, I wouldn't be like a monkey in a zoo.”

"Coincidentally, I am the editor-in-chief of the newspaper. I don't know if you are interested in talking to me-although I am on the verge of being laid off."

Yuri went to the restaurant with a middle-aged man for dinner together. The middle-aged man said that his name was Nikola Barkov, his wife was away on business, and a son named Roman Barkov was serving in the army. Now he is the only one in the family. Even if he returns, he is quite lonely. It is better to talk about life with this hard-working politician.

"So, you are indeed going to politics, so what are your milestones?" Nikola Barkov asked.

"It's true, according to our national conditions, the next president is probably not elected, but is appointed by Yeltsin, and then a symbolic election. In this case, I have to find the people who are most likely to become presidents, and do whatever they like. Invest in him ahead of time, so there may be opportunities to reduce risk. "

"It's impossible to guess. Do you think the next president will be Sobchak or Yakovlev?"

"None." Yuri smiled. "Barkov, my idea is that Russia now needs a KGB-like figure, just as Andropov took over Brezhnev's authority. Yeltsin needs an heir who rules with an iron hand, and so does Russia. "

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to integrate the latest works into the trilogy, Barkov's life experience and date of birth have been adjusted.


	12. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Chechen War broke out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Second Chechen War and the Russian invasion of Urzkistan were both in 1999, I treat them as a coherent event.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (10)

After the first Chechen war ended in Russia's actual defeat, Chechnya surging inside. Russia's withdrawal of all garrisons from Chechnya has strengthened the influence of the Chechen independence movement, and its behavior style has become increasingly extreme. The local government in Chechnya cannot effectively control the extremist forces. Although they hope to escape Russia by peaceful means, the unreasonable terrorists have no intention of obeying their orders. Russia's withdrawal has made Chechen terrorists even more unscrupulous. Not only must they be independent, they must also instigate the independence of neighboring Russia, and establish a military alliance in the North Caucasus that can confront Russia for a long time.

At first, these plans were not taken seriously by the Russian government. The authorities of the Chechen Republic reluctantly control the internal political forces and negotiate with Russia. The relations between the two countries have eased. However, both governments know that the ceasefire agreement is only a temporary truce, and when the agreement is terminated, new wars are about to erupt. Since 1997, under the influence of Chechen extremism, the Chechen moderate independence movement has continuously made concessions, acknowledged the radical proposals, and legally defined the state and government systems according to the wishes of the radicals. Religious law in exchange for support from activists. However, even this weak response did not satisfy the militants, the Chechen Republic completely lost control of the government, and real power was in the hands of extremist factions with a large number of armed militias.

In early 1998, the Chechen government declared a state of emergency in the country, and the army and the militia began a melee. The country was extremely chaotic and the government was dead. Assassinations and abductions have become commonplace, and the Chechen authorities have no idea whether the assassinations were carried out by the opposition or the Russian government. When the Chechen government completely lost control of the armed forces, these armed men began to operate without authorization, often launching attacks on the southern Russian border area, plundering local property and abducting and extorting huge ransoms, sometimes even other non-Russian foreigners also became targets. The neglect of the Russian government has increased the guts of the militants. They have assembled an army of thousands of people on the border and are ready to launch an offensive to build the great country they imagine.

These disputes finally evolved into war in 1999. Chechen militants attacked Russia aggressively, and the second Chechen war broke out. Unexpectedly, they ushered in a counterattack from the Russians. At this time, they suspected that Russia had only pretended to be ignorant of everything they had done. No matter how much they regret their decision, the war has begun, and the Chechens and Russians have no choice-once Russia fails, the autonomous republics in southern Russia will become independent, and Russia will usher in a second disintegration; the consequences of Chechnya naturally needless to say, they have enjoyed substantial independence for many years and will no longer accept rule from Moscow.

The Chechnya issue is not just a Russian issue, but a major event that affects the entire Middle East. Even a junior officer like Makarov, who is not clear about the cause and effect, has heard the rumor that there is a Middle East jihadist group behind Chechnya. As Yuri's assistant in the army, he faithfully played his role, working with Oleg to complete his own duties. In addition, he is also inquiring about war-related news. The Air Force began a large-scale indiscriminate bombing of Chechnya, with the intention of completely destroying the defense of Chechen rebels. They had one or two days to catch the clues before the Airborne Corps was dispatched.

"Do you remember the nuclear fuel deals of the past few years?" Oleg was still asking about when their troops would attack, when he realized that he had to provide Makarov with important information, this may be meaningless to those senior officials who have known for a long time, but for ordinary soldiers who are active in the canine-staggered areas of the various factions in southern Russia, knowing more things can help them save their lives.

"I've always been very curious about that." Makarov-now he is a major-stood up from the ground and greeted Oleg, "Comrade Narmonov said they were very observant credit."

"Nevertheless, they seem to have some connection with the Chechen rebels," Oleg said solemnly. "It is well known that Al Qaeda's leader, Osama bin Laden, is Saudi. The leader of the organization that bought nuclear fuel from us is Khaled Al-Asad, who is also a Saudi. He has a connection with extremist militants in Georgia and Urzikstan, and I even suspect he is one of the rich people who financed those people. "

Makarov stunned for a while, he didn't quite understand the meaning of this sentence. No one knows where the origin of terrorism in the modern sense is. It has many manifestations, but the jihadists have exerted the deterrent power of terrorism to the maximum extent. During the Afghan war, the main force to resist the Soviet invasion was the jihadists, who later established a totalitarian government and implemented tyranny, which shows that most jihadists are not as merciful as their sympathizers say. In southern Russia and the Transcaucasus, the influence of extremism is gradually spreading, and these extremist organizations are to some extent funded by Saudi Arabia. Some were wealthy businessmen, and some were military officers who committed extremism for various purposes.

"I haven't heard the name of this person before, and I haven't seen anyone similar in the news. Khaled Al-Asad ... what does he do now?"

"He is not much older than us," Oleg said briefly. "He was born on May 1, 1963 and served in the Royal Saudi Army. He is a colonel in the army, responsible for espionage and supporting overseas militants. However, we have reasons to doubt his loyalty to the royal family. He may have secretly assembled some opposition and intends to support each other and help each other achieve their goals. "

Makarov scoffed at this. He hated the monarchy and even disliked the factual dictatorship implemented in the name of the Republic. Saudi Arabia was only a medieval backward country in the eyes of Makarov. The king with great power should be dragged from the throne and beheaded.

"Is the Saudi government a fool? Why would they allow a person with anti-government and anti-monarchy tendencies to take charge of the work that most easily colludes with overseas forces?"

"That's what we can't solve. That's a problem for politicians." Oleg stopped the discussion. The reason they can stop talking here is that other operations teams assigned by the 98th Guards Airborne Corps are not yet in place. In the past, Chechen rebels engaged in guerrilla warfare and infiltrated Russian territory to carry out terrorist attacks, which has caused panic among the people. If these people command terrorist attacks again during the war, public support for the government will be severely hit, which is not good for Yeltsin. . As ordered by high-ranking military commanders, the Airborne Corps needed to behead decisive blows to the main leaders of Chechen rebels and militants to ensure that these people were killed rather than hiding in the ravine to continue guerrilla attacks.

Times are changing, the form of war is changing, and the fact that people are engaged in war cannot be changed. No matter what kind of warfare is adopted, the soldiers who perform the mission are always human. If these soldiers do not have any loyalty, then advanced equipment will only give the enemy an advantage. Feeling the chaos of the army during the last Chechen war, the Russian government dared only let absolutely reliable people perform the task. They must guarantee absolute loyalty to the army and the country. Loyalty is not absolute, that means absolute disloyalty. Makarov never hesitated on this issue, and his loyalty was dedicated to the larger collective rather than the individual. The Chechen rebels must be wiped out, and they will never have a chance to become the frontline stronghold of the extremist forces' outward expansion.

A helicopter approached the tarmac. Before it could stop completely, several soldiers had jumped from it. The headed officer had a mild smile, and his appearance did not seem to be angular. He looked more like those actors who appeared on television than the fierce soldiers. People like him are not uncommon. People like to imagine soldiers as monsters that are different from ordinary people in all aspects. This imagination originates from the violent nature of the army on the one hand, and because most people do not have the opportunity to contact the army.

The young officer held a rifle in his left hand and extended his right hand to Makarov.

"You are Major Makarov?"

"It's me." Makarov trembled with the other side for a while. "Our preparations have been completed and we can leave at any time. I heard that many helicopters have been shot down by our army on the front. It seems that the enemy has not completely incapacitated. "

This was Captain Roman Barkov, the commander of another unit Makarov was waiting for. They will soon set out to impose sanctions on widowers who dare to instigate other militants to charge, but their anti-aircraft fire prevents them from doing so. In addition, in order to find the position of the rebel leader, it is necessary to understand the enemy's every move through the enemy's communication. On this issue, the performance of the Russian army is not satisfactory. Therefore, the Russian army came up with the old method-under the reward, there must be brave men. As long as the nearby villagers report the movement of the Chechen leader to the Russian army, once it is found that the information is true, they can get hundreds of millions of rubles. Such huge sums are not only for the Russian people, but ordinary citizens of any country in the world can't make so much money in their lifetime. Under the temptation of money, the local people, who had been trapped and bewildered by the Chechen rebels, almost immediately turned to support the Russian army.

"The goal of this operation is to kill the leaders of the Chechen rebels who actually control the armed forces, not to kill their political spokespersons." Makarov told his comrades in a helicopter, “Without leaving anyone alive, we need not be kind to them."

"One more thing, if the rebels try to flee to Urzikstan, the Ministry of Defense has authorized the army to pursue into the territory of a third country." Barkov said indifferently, "if we can dedicate Urzikstan to the motherland before the new century arrives, this will be a feat contemporary to recapture Constantinople.”

The helicopter slowly took off and circled for a few minutes before heading towards the battlefield full of smoke. Unlike previous fears and fears, the Russian army, which has no concerns, has completely deprived Chechen rebels of its ability to counterattack, relying on the strength of its air force, which is probably another important reason why the Chechen army can only use terrorist attacks to fight back. The Russian army not only bombed all parts of Chechnya, but also artillery, rockets, and missiles. Each formed Chechen army almost no longer existed, and guerrillas became their last choice. Just a few years ago, the Iraqi army, which was judged by the eyes of the old era, was almost returned to the medieval era by the multinational coalition forces in the Gulf War. This war awakened all the people in the world who were still immersed in sleep. It is impossible to win war without relying on high-tech means and relying solely on the number of people, especially for Chechens who do not have an advantage in all aspects.

Helicopters crossed the mountains and patrolled along the border, looking for a signal. The possibility that Barkow said was always worrying by the Russian army. The government accuses Georgia and Urzikstan of sheltering Chechen rebels. This statement is not fabricated, but the real reason is that Russia hopes to gain a stronghold in Transcaucasian-for geopolitical and strategic reasons, it must have a reliable Allies or military bases. Although the media has generally criticized the Russian army for its inhumane military operations, no one can deny that Chechnya has also specifically targeted civilians and carried out terrorist attacks. Once Georgia or Urzikstan has pleaded guilty to supporting terrorism, Russia can reasonably send troops.

"These people are clever. After Dudayev was killed, they took various measures to block their telephone signals." Makarov is still waiting for a notice from his superior. He has no monitoring tools and cannot know the enemy’s Next step. According to the announcement half an hour ago, several leaders of the militants were driving in a jeep to escape deep into the mountains and forests. In fact, Oleg has another concern. He is worried that if the wishful thinking that killing the leaders of the militants will let them give up resistance, and ignore the remnants of the militants to launch a terrorist attack alone, it is even more dangerous. The former can also be used for prevention and after-hunting by tracing organizations. The latter is based on individuals and cannot be investigated at all. Everyone may be a potential terrorist. These people were not much different from ordinary citizens before the explosion.

Helicopters fly so clearly in the sky that they can easily become targets of militants. The driver didn't seem to care about it. He thought that the enemy would not have a weapon with more power than a rifle. Besides, emergency evasion was one of the basic skills of the driver. Oleg at the tip of his eyes noticed that the crown of the tree in the distance was shaking abnormally, and he guessed that it might be the enemy army climbing the tree. The thermal imager proved his idea, so Oleg took out his sniper rifle and sent the armed men to see Allah.

They want the Chechen war to end sooner, but sometimes things often go beyond everyone's expectations. As Russian troops approached the Transcaucasian region, new conflicts broke out.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assuming that Russia's war against Chechnya was to maintain the legal territory of the Russian Federation as stipulated after the dissolution of the Soviet Union, the military action against the Caucasus was completely military aggression.


	13. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Nikola Barkov discuss the war in the Caucasus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muslims in the Transcaucasian region emerged during the centuries of expansion of the caliphate, Seljuk Turks, and the Ottoman Empire.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (11)

Money is freedom, and this is the reason most people recognize. People with more money have more freedom to plan their lives or make long-term plans than those who are struggling. Even if they fail, there are countless opportunities to retry, but the poor do not. The hard work of the poor will not necessarily change their destiny. Many people believe that they get rich without work and become rich overnight. The simplest way is probably to buy lottery tickets and stocks. There are not a few civilians who get hundreds of millions of dollars by buying lottery tickets, but very few people get rich by buying stocks. There is no doubt that if you want to predict stock market fluctuations, you need multiple intelligences to analyze it, and people who do not have this information at all cannot judge. Wars, natural disasters, and political turmoil can cause stock markets to fluctuate, and sometimes even make millions of poor people lose their homes-they were still dreaming of becoming rich.

After the disintegration of the Soviet Union, the free world led by the United States continued to expand its military alliances to the east, enclosing Russia in two directions, Eastern Europe and the Transcaucasus. In response, Russia used Belarus as its ally in Eastern Europe, while trying to secure a stronghold in the Transcaucasian. The complex environment of the Trans-Caucasus, historical factors and local ethnic conflicts have left the three independent countries in the Trans-Caucasus in severe internal conflict, which has given Russia an opportunity. Before the outbreak of the first Chechen war, Georgia had been torn apart, and South Ossetia, Abkhazia, and Urzikstan became de facto independent states, which were only nominally part of Georgia. In order to ensure that they were not annexed by Georgia, South Ossetia and Abkhazia were protected by Russia, with the exception of Urzikstan. Compared with the two countries mentioned above, the Muslim-majority Urzikstan is culturally closer to the Middle East than Russia or the Western countries, and Turkey and Iraq use this to exert influence over the region. Even Georgia, which has always been against Russia, cannot help but be wary of Urzikstan. A few years ago, the divided countries of the former Yugoslavia launched a melee, in large part due to the conflict between Muslims and Christians in Bosnia-Catholic Croats, Orthodox Serbs, and Muslim Muslims. Georgia is afraid that Russia will annex it, but it does not want to become a Muslim country like Azerbaijan, so it is temporarily neutral on the issue of Urzikstan.

Many well-informed people are trying to predict the direction of the Chechen war, and they know that this is an opportunity for them to make a fortune. The restless parties in Moscow were also affected by Yeltsin's impending power transfer. In the past two years, in addition to the Russian Communist Party, another force has emerged, that is, the left-wing political forces that claim to be ultranationalist parties. Although they are under the banner of ultranationalism, their main program targets the oligarchs and chaebols of domestic monopoly resources, hoping to comprehensively reform Russia's existing economic system to get out of the doldrums and change the days of relying on export resources for survival.

As Chairman of the Ultranationalist Party, Yuri Narmonov explained his thoughts at a civic rally: "What we call nationalism is not a narrow fight against each other, not a group of people living and another group must die. On the contrary, what we call the nation is the majority of Russian people who love peace, labor and freedom, and those supreme hegemons are not worthy to be called Russians. Compared to the Russian people, they are more like Wall Street bankers and have more common topics with international financial speculators. Where do they have the characteristics of Russians? It’s just that they still speak Russian, so I found a presidential candidate in New York and told him or her to learn Russian. Can they also call themselves Russians? "

This weird definition has caused a great uproar. All major political factions, including the Russian Communist Party, have realized that the extreme nationalist party covers its true purpose in the name of the right wing, it is the de facto left wing party and has a clear-cut opposition to Russia Oligarchy. Such a declaration contradicts Yeltsin's current policies, but perhaps the government needs their voice to put pressure on the oligarchs, so the authorities have not taken any action so far. After the outbreak of the Second Chechen War, Russian domestic media turned their attention to the Caucasus, and no one paid attention to the rhetoric of these politicians.

In order to maintain the expenses of the party organization, Yuri is still engaged in many transactions. After he received additional attention from government agencies, he tried to temporarily leave the arms business and got involved with the stock market. Making money through stocks is naturally just stealing the money from the poor's pockets into their own hands. This is a helpless reality. Yuri is not interested in taking money from the Russian people. He thinks that the Russians are already suffering enough-not only that, even the superficial oligarchs are only small players in front of the real giants. If you want to steal, you have to steal the prestigious businessmen, Yuri aimed at the US stock market. He thinks this is fair: American businessmen have sucked blood from working people all over the world and even in their own country, so he should use the legal means in the eyes of these people to return the money to the people.

Although Yuri always stood with the crowd, he had to consider his personal safety. A few months ago, Yuri was inexplicably hit by a car bomb on his way to a factory, and until now he can't find out who the planner is. Since then, he has been carrying bodyguards and will only let them leave when talking about sensitive topics. There is no doubt that Yuri believes no one. Even bodyguards have the possibility of mutiny. The loyalty in exchange for money is replaced by more money.

"You guys wait a bit here."

Yuri likes to talk about business in the restaurant, and this quirk disturbs many people. The most dangerous place is sometimes the safest place. In addition, Yuri often dresses himself as an ordinary citizen. Most people only think that he is an ordinary employee who works in a company or a professor who teaches at a university.

The two bodyguards who had been following Yuri nodded and walked to the cafe not far away. Yuri, dressed in a gray coat, walked into the restaurant and found Nikola Barkov on the window seat while reading the newspaper.

"Is there anything new?"

"We lack reliable intelligence inside the government or the Duma." Nikola Barkov glanced at the newspaper. "As far as the situation is concerned, the judgment that our army will invade the Trans-Caucasus has appeared more than once, but they have no actual Evidence. The annihilation of the Chechen rebels and the attack on the Transcaucasus are completely different. We have been isolated in the international community, and at this time we have no reason to actively let the enemy find an excuse to attack us. "

"Your son is on the front line," Yuri teased.

"He can't die." Nicholas Barkov laughed. "I know him so well. Don't look at him like a gimmick. If it's the time to decide on life and death, it will not be him. . Of course, he told me before he set off that maybe the president would decide to invade Urzikstan, because he would legally send troops through the opportunity to deal with the Chechen rebels-too clever, there will be no such luck in the future. "

A parliamentarian is a respectable or disdainful office. Some people work hard in this position and make a lot of contributions to the country's legislative career and economic development; others only care about using slogans to deceive others and then earn more for themselves, and he doesn't care as a member of the law. -No, to be precise, he appropriately performed only part of his duties and discarded another. In any country, such people are not uncommon, and Yuri himself has no position to criticize them. He is also a typical example of occupying a seat without contributing. Unlike those people, his embarrassment is that he cannot make his own remarks, otherwise he will put his allies in a very dangerous situation.

Yuri generally does not accept gifts from others. He defines gifts as transactions-it is better to do something. The decadence of the people is caused by the alternating effects of the two phenomena. There is no job or pay for work to make people desperate. With the intensification of inflation, the normal life of the people has become a difficult problem, and they are even more afraid to imagine what it would be like to worry about clothes and food. However, this is not good for the oligarchs who occupy the lifeblood of the country's economy. If the people lose their motivation to live, they will not consume, then the industry will stagnate, and only production without consumption will have terrible economic consequences. For this reason, the media controlled by the oligarch constantly propagandized to the public, affecting the living habits of most people with consumerist thinking, and allowing economic turnover to proceed normally. During his years in politics, Yuri saw a variety of powerful people who manipulated the market by indirect means. These people saw everything as a ruler, and their panic was buried in their hearts.

"Why are they afraid?" Nikola Barkov was cutting grilled fish on a plate.

"What the oligarchs fear most is the collective strike of the workers. If their wealth will disappear because of the strike of the workers, it means that the workers and peasants are the creators of the wealth, and the capitalists and oligarchs just stole the wealth." Yuri is still drinking soup in a bowl. He is said to have a stomach problem, "Under the circumstance that the economic crisis is not fatal, it is feasible to rely on foreign wars to drive product demand. You see, if Nazi Germany or Japan chooses to enter a state of war when the economic crisis is the worst, it will only collapse instantly. Even if you want to divert pressure through war, you have to temporarily get out of the most difficult situation."

"The Chechen war was forced." Nikola Barkov gave his answer. "Even if Yeltsin had the idea of using war to maintain the regime, this war was not something we were willing to provoke, especially we are not sure whether we will win."

"Comrade Barkov, the United States only needs to calculate time and cost to defeat Japan without worrying about whether it can win, because the national power gap between these two countries is huge." Yuri stirred the leaf in the bowl with a spoon, "For us, what affects our ability to defeat Chechnya is how much we are willing to pay. Assuming we attacked desperately during the last Chechen war and did not give the enemy room for compromise, there would be no second Chechnya war."

Although Nikola Barkov has been involved in Yuri's political life, he still has no idea what Yuri's true attitude is. Yuri is sometimes very aggressive and sometimes negative. His enthusiasm seems to be ebb and flow, and it is always at the bottom. It took a long time for Nikola Barkov to understand that Yuri's starting point was always the people-occupying the vast majority of the country.

"I don't know if I should talk about something inappropriately." Nikola Barkov found that Yuri did not mean to leave, and simply raised his opinion. "This matter was also mentioned by Comrade Vorshevsky."

"You can just say that we have to listen to others widely."

"You should now make suggestions to the government, after all, the status is different." Nikola Barkov carefully tentatively tested Yuri. "In the past, we were marginalized people, and the words would attract unnecessary attention; now, we have become one of the players in this game, and we need to let more viewers hear our voice. We don't even have to think about how much practical impact it will bring, we just need to ensure that the public will hear it, that's enough. "

Yuri seemed surprised. He has always been a critic of many government policies, and he never expected such a proposal.

"It's hard to do," said Yuri, word by word. "Comrade Barkov, you are propaganda, and there are many sympathizers in the government, so no matter how aggressive the remarks are made on some social issues, Will not cause disgust. However, I am not the same as you: I cannot pretend to be a neutral social person, but a party organizer with a clear political point of view. Once I try to package myself as a neutral objective, then not only those who do not will support us will not feel good, and even those who support us give up. From our current standpoint, we must be cautious of all criticisms of the government, otherwise we will become self-entertaining clowns. "

"It's not difficult to do." Nikola Barkov repeated his view, "and never contradictory. We are an opposition party without administrative ability, and it makes sense to express some critical opinions. And whether we published Objections or not, none of these opinions can be realized. After speaking, at least more people will understand our claims. "

"My suggestion is that it is better not to give the people an unrealistic idea in advance." Yuri rejected this view. "Of course, as an opposition party, we can exaggerate and promise the people a bright future — — is it possible? Impossible, we are not sure, are you or I have been a president or other important positions before? We don’t even have experience in managing a large company. The more we give people hope in publicity, once we have the opportunity, with a little mistake, hope turns into anger. "

Nikola Barkov was very depressed. He hoped that Yuri would be more aggressive. He did not expect that Yuri, who was originally ambitious, actually gained political status and became apathetic.

"You won, and I would love to see what you can do next."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Urzikstan in Georgia was indeed a Muslim country, why did it not merge with Azerbaijan at the time?


	14. Season 1-Episode1-1: The Big Game (12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russian army invaded Urzikstan, and the government of Urzikstan gave up resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original character:  
> Eldar Abbasov: President of Urzikstan, his later positioning is similar to Kadyrov.  
> Mahmud Aslanov: Commander of the Urzikstani Army, he failed to control his soldiers.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (12)

The Republic of Urzikstan is located in western Georgia, near the Black Sea, and its southern neighbors are Turkey and Iraq. The country has a population of several hundred thousand, mainly Muslims who have been assimilated under the influence of Islam. The country, like Georgia, is very wary of Russia's expansion of its sphere of influence, but Georgia has adopted a neutral or hostile attitude on many issues because of the fact that Urzikstan's factual independence is not in its own interest. Abkhazia and South Ossetia are already under Russian control. Once Urzikstan has problems again, Georgia will lose more than half of its territory and face the risk of being annexed by Russia at any time. However, the inherent contradictions between Georgia and Urzikstan have prevented further cooperation between the two countries. When the Russian army approached the Transcaucasian region, the ongoing Chechen war brought in a large number of refugees, putting great pressure on the Transcaucasus. All countries suspected that the other side was secretly making troubles. Russia accused the Transcaucasian countries of harboring Chechen militants, and publicly stated with a tough attitude that they would resolutely suppress the Chechen independence movement. This expression calmed the restless Georgia. Therefore, when Russia dispatched troops to two autonomous republics in Georgia, the Georgian government was completely afraid to resist.

Islam has a profound impact on Urzikstan, and the struggle between them and the Westerners has never stopped. Westerners often want to build a democratic republic based on a Western parliamentary system, while Islamic conservatives-so to speak because enlightened people are very different from them-want to establish authoritarian regimes or even feudal systems in their power. They can be united simply because they do not want to be ruled by others in a Georgian Orthodox country. Once they control power themselves, internal fighting begins. The final compromise was that Eldar Abbasov became the president of Urzikstan, while others still had independent armed forces and governments within their sphere of influence.

President Abbasov despised these local powers, and he believed that these people would only cause himself trouble. The Russians seem to be questioning Georgia's support for terrorism, but in fact they doubt Urzikstan, because of course the foreign allies of the Chechen Independence Movement also include local radicals in Urzikstan. In the past, Abbasov did not care about these skirmishes, but when the Russian army really came to the door, he was as panicked as a rabbit caught in his ears.

The president hovered in his small office, sweat dripped from his forehead, the documents on his desk were soaked, and he didn't care. The evidence is conclusive, Russia has captured evidence of Urzikstan's support of Chechen militants at the border, and Yeltsin and his Prime Minister Putin don't need any justification, just send troops. Compared to the above problems, the more tragic status quo is that Urzikstan has not only experienced a small-scale earthquake not long ago, which is a disaster for this small country. Many houses have collapsed and post-disaster reconstruction is very difficult. This country, which has no industry or decent economy at all, is in dire straits. President Abbasov was saved from death only because of good luck. He trembled to inspect the ravaged city and did not dare to continue watching. Compassion is meaningless, and it does not make a dead person come to life, or a half-dead person with hope of survival.

Someone knocked on the door outside and walked in. The visitor was wearing a black suit with a beard and a bald head. When he entered the door, he was still tidying his clothes so that he could look more decent in front of the president.

"Mr. President, you don't look very happy."

Right now, this is Jacob Kane, an adviser to the president. He is said to be a knowledgeable American social activist who came to Urzikstan to give himself a new name in Islamic tradition. Amir Al-Quayym. The Special Adviser has played an irreplaceable and prominent role in the country's founding and economic construction, especially in seeking overseas assistance for the country. Even the most radical Islamists know that if Urzikstan wants to survive with strong enemies, it must have not only solidarity with the Middle East, but also economic aid from the West.

The distant allies are useless. At this time, it is simply unrealistic to hope that the intervention of Western countries.

"How could I be happy?" President Abbasov frowned. "It's only been a few years now that we have been free from Georgia for less than a decade and will soon lose it again. What's even more frustrating is, we don't even have the bargaining power, not even the ability to resist. "He looked hopefully at the charismatic and influential adviser." What conditions did the Russians propose? "

"Even if we were to imitate Abkhazia or South Ossetia as Russian pawns to pin down Georgia, it would not be possible for us." Kane replied seriously, "In Russian opinion, those who are not controlled by the government, who support the Chechen independence movement, have exceeded the limits of Russia's tolerance. There is only one way to save us from war, and that is to put these people in the hands of the Russian army. "

"No way!" President Abbasov flatly refused. "Kane, we don't have an army on hand, and if we ordered them to be handed over to the Russians, we would die in front of them."

"This is the point: if we don't surrender the militant leader within 72 hours, we will die together." Kane spread his hands. "I am an American and a human rights activist without a case. They may be Let me leave here. As for you, there must be a dead end, and Dudayev is your role model. "

Abbasov figured how much time he had to delay. His central government has only more than 1,000 soldiers, no planes, no other troops providing heavy fire cover, and air defense firepower is very scarce. Such an army would be defeated within a day after the Russian invasion, and the Georgians would just sit idly by. Who had made them offend Georgia for the sake of independence?

"I suggest calling the Army Commander now and let's discuss how to deal with it."

Colonel Mahmud Aslanov, commander of the Urzikstani Armed Forces, came to the presidential palace at the request of the president. He did not wear a military uniform, but was only wearing a long shirt and a gray face, looking like he had just emerged from the ruin and barely crawled out. This is what he has been doing, his army has no chance to deal with possible invasion, and can only spend its energy on rescuing the people in the rubble.

"I don't quite believe that the Russians will invade just after the earthquake in our country." Aslanov was frightened. "My country does not even have the ability to resist. Do they want to fight the air? Besides, those affected People, I am afraid they will not survive. "

Russia's goal was not the government without power, but the leader of armed organizations with real power. Only when these people die completely can Russia be assured. Unfortunately, the Urzikstan government is incapable of confronting the local armed forces, and Russia wants to eradicate the armed forces and cannot pass the Urzikstan government, so this unlucky government has become the unanimous target of all hostile forces at home and abroad.

The three were discussing, and suddenly heard a harsh noise, it turned out that the air defense alarm was sounding. President Abbasov was frightened. He looked out, only to see a few dark spots in the distance, and it was not clear whether it was a Russian plane. After a while, the final illusions were disillusioned, and the bomber, which was getting closer to them, already showed the attitude of the Russians. There was a mess in the presidential palace, and everyone was looking for a shelter or preparing to escape. Some people plan to run away while stealing things, and before they put this evil idea into practice, they just feel a wave of shaking, scaring them to the ground and afraid to move. The bombing lasted about a few minutes, and the Urzikstan army had no way. They did not even have weapons capable of effective counterattacks.

President Abbasov climbed out of his desk without a trace, shaking with trembling. He once again underestimated the speed of the Russians' hands, nominally negotiating, but in fact gave him no breathing space at all. The Russians calculated early that his president had no determination and perseverance to break with those militants. If Abbasov really desperately announced the deportation or arrest of the armed group leader suspected of supporting the Chechen rebels in the territory, the Russian army would be completely lost excuses to get involved. Perhaps the Russians were looking forward to Abbasov wasting time in hesitation until the deadline came. Abbasov just couldn't figure out one thing, why the Russians started the attack so early, and they obviously gave themselves three days to make a decision.

"It's all over." Aslanov flinched immediately. "President, even if we resist deadly, we can't cause any substantial damage to the Russians. The death of a few Russian soldiers at most cannot shake Russian’s determination to occupy our country. While they have not completely lost their patience, we should actively contact them again and accept their conditions as much as possible ...”

The fat on the president's face trembled, and he and his short-lived country were at a critical juncture. Russia is already very weak, but it is not something that small countries like Chechnya or Urzikstan can fight against.

"What can we talk about? We can't even come up with chips that can be traded with them." The president said sadly.

"In my opinion, the difference between the two is still quite large." Kane said in an astonishing, "Resisting against Russia, your end is killed by the Russian army; assist Russia, your end is assassination by nationalists. But it is the difference between early death and late death. You choose to surrender, maybe you can live a few more days. Most importantly, no matter which path you choose, you will not protect the people of Urzikstan, nor will you be the leader supported by the people. "

Aslanov was not convinced, but he was forced to admit that Kane was telling the truth. Their influence in the radicals is far less than that of the leaders of the armed groups. If they really need to fight guerrillas with the Russians for a long time, the radicals will only support the original leaders, not them. No matter what direction things change, they will not become the group that gets the most benefit.

"I want to know what conditions the Russians have made to persuade us to give up resistance."

"For you, President Yeltsin has decided to allocate you a $ 3,000 monthly pension with a special house and guard in Moscow; your price is $ 500 less than him," Kane said calmly.

"How about you?" Abbasov raised doubts. "I wouldn't believe they would ignore you as an American."

"My Excellency, I only care about the people. The government and the country are nothing to me." Kane laughed. "I came here just to test whether the people have the ability to save themselves in a special situation; now, this experiment has proved to be a failure, and I should move to other places to help other people in disaster. You are not civilians, and the enemy has already given you the right conditions. Don’t pretend to be mercy. "

Abbasov was thinking in the office, recalling his motivation for leading the country. Urzikstan is in a remote and poor area, and although it is almost 21st century, most of its people still live in ancient ways. Abbasov is also a Muslim, but he believes that human society is bound to continue to progress. He wants his fellow citizens to enjoy the convenience of modern civilization. The words of the critics are not worth mentioning to him. Although there are many shortcomings in the civilized form after the industrial revolution in the western world, they are not enough to constitute a reason for retrogression. If it must be said that the previous way of life was the best, then humans should return to the tree as monkeys like their ancestors.

He knew he might face a complete failure because the local conservatives were too powerful. Although these people are not worth mentioning in the face of historical trends, from a local perspective, they will indeed cause retrogression. Then, he surrendered to the Russians, not to surrender to the enemy, but to defend modern civilization. If Urzikstan's self-sustaining end means going back in time to the Middle Ages, condemning electricity, and people only living a nomadic life, he will thoroughly doubt his decision.

The people of a big country may not be able to lead a good life, but the people of a small country will certainly not be able to lead a good life during the war.

"Submit." Abbasov finally made his final judgment.

Aslanov felt uneasy at this time. He was the first to be subdued in the bombing just now. When the president really decided to give up resistance, he was embarrassed.

"However, I was not countered by the Russians—Kane, you tell the Russian army that we give up resistance, we just don’t want to increase casualties under the foreseeable and defeated outcome. Speaking of supporting Chechen militants, it has nothing to do with the majority of the people, but the personal actions of a few people. Urzikstan should maintain self-government. Like Russia’s approach to Chechnya, a local leader should implement a high degree of autonomy. If the Russians want to completely military Occupy, then I decided to go to the mountains to fight guerrillas. "

Kane was full of promises, but he despised:

"A bunch of cowards who are afraid of death, it takes so much time to make an excuse."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another important reason for Urzikstan's abandonment of resistance is that neither its neighbors Iraq nor Turkey will offend Russia for it. In contrast, Chechnya may obtain armed personnel from the aforementioned regions because it does not directly border the Middle East countries.


	15. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life of Oleg and Makarov as occupying forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is foreseeable that the former government of Urzikstan was divided into pro-Western resistance groups and extremist armed groups.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (13)

Roman Barkov and his teammates walked on the sandy streets. He has never seen such a scene. This is the first time in his life that he has stepped out of Russia's borders. The first time was to carry out an invasion of Urzikstan. The young officer was unfamiliar with everything outside. This land was the legal territory of his former motherland less than a decade ago, and it is now a state within a state among independent states. Barkov was surprised and bewildered by the Russian government's order. When he told those jokes with Makarov, he often said that the above hardliners would deter domestic and foreign opponents through military action, but he did not expect that President Yeltsin or Putin really took this step.

A woman wearing a veil hugs her son tightly beside the road. The child who looks less than ten years old is watching the Russian soldiers passing by with a curious attitude. Some children do not understand what is going on. They just follow their parents in their panic, and they do not know what impact the earthquake and foreign invasion will have on their lives. Children's world is always carefree, they can believe that tomorrow will always be better-and Barkov knows that tomorrow will only be worse.

"I can't believe this was our territory before." Barkov turned to Makarov and said, "If it wasn't for me that we were still in Urzikstan, I suspect we were in a country in the Middle East."

"This is the territory of the former Soviet Union, not Russia." Makarov replied angrily. "Although I am in favor of fighting Chechen rebels at all costs, it seems to be too much to attack other countries directly.

Urzikstan surrendered shortly after being fully bombed by the Russian army, and the Russian army sailed smoothly into the country without any large-scale resistance. However, Oleg has seen lingering hatred in the eyes of these civilians. This hatred is stronger than the local people in Chechnya, and it can no longer be resolved by fostering a local leader. It is a very effective strategy to cut off the rear path of Chechen rebels and deter potential enemies through military invasion. However, it may also have extremely bad consequences, and this effect was not visible at the time. It remains to be seen whether Urzikstan will become the next Afghanistan.

The diplomatic consequences are issues that the government needs to face, and how to gain a foothold on the ground is the task of the military. Accompanied by several soldiers from Urzikstan, Makarov came to a small town not far away and planned to establish a military stronghold here. The first Russian troops to enter Urzikstan were not many. In addition to the task forces of the Airborne Corps, there were only a few infantry soldiers, because it is unclear how the Urzikstani militants will take countermeasures. The Muslim soldiers looked at these uninvited Russians suspiciously, and were filled with anxiety. Invasion during natural disasters, even if there is a perfectly valid reason, is still worse for the local people.

Barkov grew up in a medium-to-high family environment. He had met the poor in Russia, but felt less real. These thin-skinned Muslims greatly shocked him. He couldn't imagine that some places within the territory of the former Soviet Union had regressed to the pre-modern state-except for modern facilities such as buildings and hydropower, the living conditions of the people of Urzikstan have hardly changed. The surrendered soldiers explained to them that the Soviet government had previously built many local facilities and that there were decent cities at that time. But in the 1990s, the conflict between the different ethnic groups in the Transcaucasian became increasingly fierce, martial arts and civil war became the norm, and no one wanted to repair the damaged facilities, and the city fell into decline.

"I can assure you that your government is as shameless as ours." Oleg sat on the crosswalk by the road and reasoned with Muslim soldiers. "They were originally senior Soviet bureaucrats, relying on Soviet state power for personal gain, they abandoned the Soviet Union when they found that the system prevented them from becoming richer and richer; your government might have taken the funds provided by our country to enjoy a free life, leaving you here to fight us. "

"Then you can choose to return home," a Muslim soldier countered. "Your chief just said that this is not Russia's territory."

"Sorry, we just want to hang out." Makarov stepped out of the unoccupied store next to him. He didn't find any merchandise. "If you have been to Russia, you will understand that the people there live in poverty. We have no other means of livelihood, and if we don’t work in the army, we can’t even ensure our daily diet. ”

Makarov was telling the truth, and he didn't want to cover up on such issues. Although Russia's economy is stagnant, it is not exhausted. It needs a more equitable distribution system to help those who work hard to escape poverty. To do this, they must offend the oligarchs. If the government wants to gain the capital against oligarchs, it must accumulate power through a series of other means. Urzikstan seems to be just an inconspicuous region in Transcaucasian. It will become an important route for Russia to communicate with the Middle East, and it will also become a paradise for the black market. Illegal transactions have always been part of the world economy. With this kind of black market trade, the government will gain considerable benefits and have the capital to fight against oligarchs. At this time, another force must emerge to ensure that no one will become a new Oligarchy.

"We just sent several squads of soldiers to search nearby to make sure there were no potential terrorists or armed men."

"Don't do anything extravagant, we just managed the place temporarily before the new authority was established, and we don't even have the authority to use local government property." Oleg searched in front of the town's office building, and he saw several suspicious Civilians, these people wanted to leave, so Oleg immediately stepped forward to question. The result made him laugh, and it turned out that these people were wine merchants. After laughing, Oleg realized that the truth was not funny. According to Islamic law, drinking alcohol is strictly forbidden. If this is a country that strictly enforces this law, these merchants who sell alcohol will probably be executed. Even if what they do here is not life-threatening, it is enough to show that the socio-cultural environment in which Urzikstan is living is not tolerant. The Urzikstan soldiers who were standing next to Oleg were overjoyed when they heard that they had caught the wine sellers, and hurriedly asked to send them to the local security bureau.

"How would you treat them?" Barkov coughed.

"Captain, there are some rules that everyone is observing, but in fact they are all violated in private." A 30-year-old soldier explained embarrassed, "We don't want to treat them, but the liquor business is very profitable. We extorted a sum from them, it is not a loss for them. "

However, banknotes have no additional value in Oleg's eyes, and continuous changes in exchange rates make it impossible to maintain the value of banknotes. The final negotiation result was that the crowd brought a few bottles of wine from the vendor that they did not know whether they could drink, and they planned to sell them after returning to Russia. This phenomenon made Makarov very curious. He learned from these soldiers that not only Muslims in Urzikstan had private violations of the canon, but also Muslims in Egypt and other countries drinking alcohol in private was not news. The incident was exposed to another matter, as long as no one broke the facts, everyone pretended to pretend to agree.

It is common for residents to hold guns in areas where the customs are fierce and yet martial, but it is one thing for these people to fight each other with guns, and it is another thing to oppose the occupying forces. When the gunman only faces one enemy, the gun can ensure his safety; on the other hand, when he faces an endless number of enemies, killing one of them does not make sense to him. There is only a dead end. Moreover, the attack on the soldiers by the residents was a serious provocation to the occupying forces. Under the orders of their superiors, these soldiers may carry out organized and disciplined revenge operations with unthinkable consequences. In the final analysis, the act of war is not a private matter of one person. It is tantamount to smashing stones with individuals as a unit against the state apparatus. This resistance is only valuable when loose individuals are united into a collective. Therefore, the widely armed people cannot resist the invasion of the enemy forces, unless they form a people's armed forces, they have the initial conditions for victory.

It is a luxury to consider the problem from the perspective of the enemy. Most people only want to live on the battlefield. Whether it is Makarov or Oleg, they all know that the sentimental sentiment and remembrance should be carried out after the battle, and they should turn into iron stones during the execution of the task.

"We don't know the government's final decision. Until the situation here stabilizes, we cannot afford additional losses." Makarov told the soldiers next to him, "If the people dare to attack our soldiers, they must be arrested immediately; if our soldiers are killed by local civilians, we must fight back immediately. We should fight against the rebels in Chechnya rather than kill each other in foreign countries and other countries. I don't want anyone to die in such a ghostly place. "

"However, the killers are not necessarily ordinary civilians, but they may also be children." Oleg said surprisingly, "You should know that some militants in some areas have been trained to use guns since the age of three. They started killing people when they were ten years old. The superior didn't seem to say how we should deal with such people. "

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and didn't know how to solve it. Even the Urzikstan soldiers who followed them were a little dazed. They had only acted on orders, and did not want to help the Russians deal with their fellow citizens. If the factions were peaceful, they wouldn't have to be in trouble. To help the Russians, their conscience can't help them; they don't help the Russians, they can't help themselves; if they are determined to fight the Russians, they have no courage.

"We can't show mercy to this kind of people. Children who will kill people under the age of ten will definitely become recidivists when they grow up. Such people cannot live and must be cleared as soon as possible." Barkov said seriously. "A unified opinion should be reached, and I believe the higher authorities will agree."

It seemed to confirm the accuracy of Barkov's statement. Just a few minutes later, Makarov received reports from his men that they had found the body of a Russian soldier in a nearby civilian house. Immediately after receiving the report, Makarov rushed to the scene and found the body of a middle-aged male from Urzikstan in another room in the same building. Oleg discovered that the soldier had fallen face-down on the ground and died, with a knife wound behind his neck. Judging from his physical movements, the soldier should have been killed by a third person from behind while attacking another target in the big room after killing the civilian male in the next room.

Makarov carried the civilian's body to the center of the room for careful comparison.

"How do you think this battle happened?"

"There is no weapon on this civilian, or the weapon has been taken away by the murderer who killed the soldier." Barkov analyzed possible events. "I think this should be attributed to the brother himself, who may have provoked civilians for some reason and were killed."

Oleg asked everyone else to leave. He watched the footprints on the ground and the occasional handprints on the dusty walls nearby, looked at the blood on the dead soldier, and gave his guess:

"The killer may be a child, and more than one."

"How do you say that?" Makarov became interested.

"Trained soldiers or adult men with sufficient strength will stab as deep as possible when attacking someone's neck with a knife; however, the soldier was only cut off the aorta, and from the point of view of the wound, the wound was caused by repeated stab wounds."

If Oleg's inference is true, the killer must not have gone far, and the Russian army can find the killer's clues by searching only a little bit. Without further ado, Makarov asked Barkov to immediately arrest the killer. Barkov found a truck and patrolled the town with other people, while ordering other soldiers to block the streets. The citizens were not allowed to go out. The order was effective immediately, and about ten minutes later, Barkov received reports that two children were found running along the path. After receiving the information, Barkov took several soldiers in the same direction and tried to block the other halfway.

According to Barkov's original idea, he planned to slaughter these people without leaving; however, at this time his point of view changed again-it was too uneconomical to let them die. He should train these little killers to serve them as invaders. This is the most ironic ending.

The arrest was successfully completed. The two groups of soldiers intercepted before and after, picked up a sack and put a set on the heads of the two children of Urzikstan. They threw them on the truck and the mission was over.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that Roman Barkov was actually wearing a colonel epaulette, he would not even be a senior officer in 1999. No doubt he will not have been the commander of the occupying forces since then. If a colonel hasn't been promoted for two decades, he should have been retired long ago instead of taking a side job in the frontier.


	16. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultranationalist Party discusses political developments in the Post-Yeltsin era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original character:  
> Pavel Lazayev,a member of The Ultranationalist Party.
> 
> Historical figure:  
> Kita Ikki(北 一輝),Japanese fascist theorist.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (14)

Yuri Narmonov was still on his way to the office building. He hurried on the street, regardless of the passersby who looked at him with strange eyes on both sides. It seems inappropriate to be too indifferent or caring among individuals who have never known each other. People don't care what the strangers on the road do, unless the terrorist takes out a bomb and prepares to explode, otherwise no one cares about the stranger's abnormal behavior. Even if some people look like they are sick, everyone will think that someone will always take care of him, or else he should have considered this situation, so people convinced themselves to stop paying attention to those that are not closely related to them.

Yuri has always been careful to express his views, so that he and his party do not get extra attention. Judging from their relationship with the government, they are the opposition. Some people use force to oppose the government. Others have participated in strikes or protests. The current Russian regime will not be happy to see so many troublesome people come together. At the same time, unlike other opponents who have almost confirmed that they have received foreign funding, Yuri does not have the support of a foreign government despite having some business abroad. In addition, he has formed confrontations with these wealthy opponents, which is what he needs to avoid-annihilated by the government and opposition with a foreign background.

In keeping with the principle of preventing information leakage, Moscow's new office building is completely under the control of party members. Renovation work is done by cadres within the party in turn, avoiding the undercover of hired renovation workers; security is fully filled by party members, and office staff in the building are generally the same. For these grassroots workers who work here, they do not have to worry about their livelihood. Yuri's own life is not meant to mean that he will owe money to others. In accordance with relevant regulations, there must be several leading cadres in the office, rotating at regular intervals to ensure the vitality of the organization.

"Yes, that's true." Yuri said to the clerk at the door. "Recruitment should be done recently. This is an office building, not a restaurant or hotel. Unidentified guys should not come in casually."

The news of the Russian invasion of Urzikstan had already spread. Yuri expected that the battle would not last long, but he never expected that the government of Urzikstan would surrender so soon. The Russian soldiers took the territory without any blood. He took the elevator to the top floor of the office building, and other party officials were exchanging views in the office. Everyone's faces showed rare uneasiness, which has been rare since the reorganization of the party organization. In the past, the Russian government has always appeared in the public eye in a state of weakness. This weakness has made them feel shame and grateful. It is because of the weakness of the Russian government that they have the opportunity to successfully gain their place in the political arena. Now that Russia is taking an iron fist action against its enemies, perhaps the government is expected to soon impose sanctions on opponents like them. Seeing Yuri walk into the conference room, everyone greeted him in unison, and then continued to discuss the work.

"Is Comrade Lazayev here?" Yuri looked around and suddenly called a person's name. A tall, thin young man stood up beside him, looking at Yuri in doubt.

"I understand your living conditions very well. It is normal for young people to pursue stimulation. But I hope you don’t run out during work hours next time. Your main task is to gather reliable information instead of fooling around. Also, you’d better not bring unidentified people into the office building. "

"Yes, I know ... but it's also a form of intelligence gathering," Pavel Lazayev argued. "That's why I don't agree with our criticism on the issue of Urzikstan. The reason for the government, because many grassroots people see these military actions as necessary-others believe that this invasion can demonstrate national authority. The people have reached the point where they can remember themselves in the memory of the Tsarist era. "

"That doesn't make sense." Yuri pointed to the map hanging on the wall of the conference room. "They don't seem to recognize the fact that our country is now Russia rather than the Soviet Union-those people chose to disband the Soviet Union and acknowledge others’ independence. They are precisely the Russian bureaucrats headed by President Yeltsin. Why does the mainstream public opinion in our country regard the post-independence countries as traitors who split the country? If Crimea originally belonged to Russia instead of Ukraine, then Ur Zimbabwe's independence is guaranteed. "

Yuri's views on politics are often wild, and he encourages party members to look beyond Russia's existing structure. If they always deal with relations with neighboring countries from the perspective of Russia, they will only become more rigid and push these countries to NATO more and more. The CIS used to replace the Soviet Union has now completely lost its practical role. Soon after the reorganization of the Ultranationalist Party, Yuri began absorbing young talents from other countries, hoping to exclude the Great Russian way of thinking as much as possible within the Party.

"So, what's your opinion—?" Yuri asked Lazayev to say the next concept.

"If our country annexes a certain territory of another country, then there is no room for reversal; however, Urzikstan was originally an autonomous republic of Georgia and was in fact independent of Georgia." Lazayev was full of confidence. He put out his own plan, "No matter what way the government decides to rule the country, they will face the criticism of foreign opinion and the challenge of domestic opposition. Of course, there are endless guerrillas in the Caucasus Mountains. I suggest Comrade Narmonov proposed at Duma that the Republic of Urzikstan be allowed to join the CIS as an independent state. At the same time, since our country cannot maintain the rule of Urzikstan for a long time, our party secretly supporting the independence movement is not indispensable. In this way, no matter where Urzikstan's destiny is going, it is impossible to cooperate with Georgia and accept Georgia's sovereignty. If a political party that has a similar political view with us gains dominance in Urzikstan, our plan would has a short-term victory."

Yuri watched the other side with great interest, and arranged another place for Lazayev in his heart. Once Yuri himself makes this suggestion, he will become the target of criticism. In the context of Russia's power politics, Yuri must gain the trust of the government in order to use this privilege to conduct his own political activities. The heir is most likely the current Prime Minister Putin, and Yuri had known him before. Even so, publicly speaking against the government will cause unnecessary trouble to the party organizations, not to mention that secretly supporting the independence movement may actually harm itself.

"The schemes that everyone said are very reasonable." Yuri motioned Lazayev to sit down. "At this point, I would like to ask you a question: From the perspective of Russia, what measures can make it survive in the international community?"

A middle-aged man with a scar on his face stood up to speak. He was a veteran who had participated in the war in Afghanistan. In his understanding, even if Russia wanted to follow the Western country, the United States, it could not. There is no reason. The reason is that Russia is not a small country like Luxembourg, Switzerland, Andorra, nor a first-class power like the United Kingdom, similar to American culture, but a large country in a continuous recession. Because of this reality, the Western world can never be assured of Russia, let alone Russia is culturally and traditionally incompatible with them. Boris Yeltsin had previously believed that he could gain Western recognition by assimilating Russia into an American-style democracy, but his response hinted that Americans only want Russia to be destroyed, and do not want to share the new era's world market with Russia . Since then, Yeltsin got rid of his original role and became a traditional authoritarian politician with Russian nationalism.

"Unless we are willing to turn ourselves into a colony, we will not be accepted by the world's only superpower." The veteran's words drew a conclusion, "Comrade Narmonov, the reality of Russia is that we must go our own way and unite those neutral forces that have not been coerced into factions by them. Even if these countries and organizations have a grudge against us, we must also use our common enemy to reach a temporary compromise with them. Forcing them to the enemy will not do us any good. "

The clerk next to Yuri took down these words, and the next representative spoke. Within the party, Yuri fully respects the opinions of others. As long as no mistakes are made in the general direction, no matter what the specific implementation plan is, there is room for discussion.

The next speaker is an old politician who insists on participating in various elections, although he has never succeeded even once. The politician believes that the opinions of the people of the two countries are irrelevant and that inciting anxiety or accumulating political capital with populism is only a measure of delay, and the focus is also on the attitude between the government and the social elite. To this end, it is necessary to make other government officials believe that it is profitable to cooperate with Russia through practical actions. Only in this way can friendship barely cover the hostile sentiments that have spread among the people for years. To do this, their party organization must become the ruling party, and at least it must be an important political group that can influence national decision-making. This is the lowest level requirement.

"Although we are reluctant to face this reality, the fact is that for the ruling parties and rulers of most countries, the people are just a tool. In order to achieve our purpose, we should try our best to obtain political dominance in the future, specifically Commitment to the people will not be fulfilled until we come to power. "The treacherous politician talked bluntly." The party's purpose is everything for the people, but if we have no way to obtain power, then we cannot do anything for the people- The Nazis' Sturmabteilung are helping the unemployed in the streets, but do we consider ourselves equal to the Nazis? "

As the organization expanded, Yuri urgently needed to find jobs for those idle party members. He and some writers formed an association for cultural propaganda, the focus of which is to re-interpret Russian culture-from their own standpoint. In addition, there are also some non-governmental organizations under the banner of commercials, which are propagated overseas. Unlike the traditional Bolsheviks, which used to think that left-wing parties were untrustworthy, Yuri realized that contemporary pan-leftist political forces had weakened. If they were entangled in the correctness of flaunting each other, then the concept of left-wing would cease to exist.

"This is our bottom line. We can consider cooperating with socialist parties in European countries to exchange and learn from each other." Yuri divided the statistics table to others, "Look, this is the biggest difference between Europe and the United States. Even if they also reject socialism, but socialist and social-democratic parties can still obtain high support and even form governments in Europe; before the 1970s, the Communist Party also occupied a place in European Parliament politics. In contrast, the United States, even politicians leaving neutral and supporting the left, they are immediately called Communists-this kind of intolerance is rare in what they call a democratic country. "Yuri continued to compare the differences between the two sides," even with mainstream European politics to analyze, none of these suspected Communists are communists, they just hold a certain position of social democracy or even social liberalism, but even such a slight leftward tilt will not be tolerated by the United States. On the contrary, this is our opportunity- I'm not saying we want to be them, but I'm saying that we are all against the nationalism, oppose right-wing forces, so we have a common topic. Communism is not a fight for one person, one organization, and one country. If this kind ideology does not receive any support outside of us, the enemy will use their advantage of public opinion and break us. "

Nikola Barkov sat aside and said nothing.

"What's wrong? Comrade Barkov, you should say a few words, this is an important occasion, everyone exchange their views, don't hide it."

"Okay." Nikola Barkov was a little hesitant. "I mean, we can make a bolder deal. As everyone knows, Yeltsin and his heir Putin have always been worried about being confronted by grassroots popular movements against the oligarchy. If we promise to help them stabilize the masses, they should let go of our alert. "

This view has caused a great uproar, and many people have talked about it. Many people think that this is a betrayal of the people who trust them.

"The idea is very good, but unfortunately they may not adopt it." Yuri scratched his bald head. "The originator of Japanese fascism, Kita Ikki, thinks that the country needs him very much, but history proves that the Japanese Empire simply dismissed him; it is an unrealistic illusion to think that the government needs to win the people through us."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few years ago, no one realized that Putin was the successor.


	17. Season 1-Episode 1-1: The Big Game (15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane's plan in Saudi Arabia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we do not know when the Republican revolution in Saudi Arabia occurred, it should coincide with the Arab Spring.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (15)

Unlike Russia, which is in a storm, the people in the Middle East do not care about the many conflicts that are close to them. The rise of modern industry has made oil the basis for countless people to make a fortune, and it has also allowed the Middle Eastern countries with huge oil resources to make a fortune. It is the common aspiration of the major forces in the international community to ensure the stability of oil supply in the region. If force is adopted to protect their own interests more effectively, most countries will not mind waging war. In those countries where secularization is not high, the local people maintain an ancient way of life. Their days are lazy and leisurely, which is completely different from the tense and suffocating modern society.

Social conservatism, the immense wealth brought by oil, and the prestige accumulated since ancient times have allowed local monarchs to have power that other kings in other countries cannot obtain. In the Middle East, people from any country should abide by local customs, otherwise they will get a terrible end. Kane is not afraid of such harm, he is only worried about more troubles entangled in him, and so he chooses to sneak into Saudi Arabia. After Urzikstan was occupied by Russia, he could not return to the United States or other developed countries with great fanfare, so that he would be placed on the surveillance list of the intelligence service. Only in a lawless place like the Middle East would he have the freedom to do unfinished work.

Life is stable and relatively wealthy, suppressing the people's unnecessary thoughts. In the social structure of Arab countries, men dominate and women belong to subordinate status. This unreasonable state has not been questioned in the past thousands of years and recent decades. Most people think that this is just and proper for granted. Kane is familiar with this culture, he knows what really prevents people from making changes-a solidified and stereotyped thinking pattern. When he wore a white robe and a big beard wandering the streets, he saw fear and obedience in the eyes of women passing by occasionally. As long as this instinct that penetrates into the soul cannot be eradicated, any change is a fool's dream.

He changed his alias and stayed at a hotel in Riyadh, preparing to complete his other mission in Saudi Arabia. Unlike Yuri, Kane's perspective transcends the concepts of individual and nation. He always thinks about issues from the perspective of the whole human being. Which method is most beneficial to the majority of humankind and has the long-term benefits, what method he will take, as long as this method proves to be feasible. The era of the king is over. No one can use the scepter to issue orders to prostrate subjects, and this country is not only under the control of the king, but even becomes the cradle of extremism against modern civilization. At the thought of this, Kane just felt intolerable. Since humans still live in caves, he silently watched these respectable and poor creatures until they created miracles that ancestors could not imagine. Humans must move forward, not backwards, backwards is a dead end. Some people just don’t understand this truth, and hope to stagnate to consolidate their status. They must be eradicated. This is not for personal preference, but for more people’s hope.

Who is Jacob Kane? He can be Arab, Jew, Greek, anyone, even Asian, African, or Indian. As long as he wants, his appearance is just a disguise. However, if it was not a compelling emergency, he still showed himself as a descendant of the Semites. In any case, he is Cain, the son of Adam and Eve, the brother of Abel and Seth.

Someone knocked on the door. Kane looked carefully through the small hole in the door before opening the door. The guest who came in was a middle-aged man who was also wearing a robe. He found that Kane's room was decorated with strange decorations, which was somewhat inexplicable. People always have quirks, but like Kane, those who make their rooms into religious places are always rare.

"... Uh, are you ...?"

"Working on some kind of painting art." Kane hurriedly prevented the guests from further inquiries. "Where is Asad? I have been waiting here for several days, and I am bored to use the room as a drawing board."

"He was waiting for you on the second floor. He was delayed for a few days because of work reasons. He hopes you can forgive him for his negligence."

Kane walked out of the room and closed the door. Strangely, just after he went out, the strange lines on the walls of the house disappeared completely. When the hotel attendants came to clean, they would not think that there had been strange paintings here.

In Arab countries, it is a tradition to wear robes. Even if soldiers should wear modern clothing in the workplace, they will still wear robes when they are not on duty. Suits are inherently different in Arab countries. Arabs use this method to express their resistance to Western civilization-just like many Indians. Khaled Al-Asad is no exception. He only wears a pair of sunglasses. In addition, he is completely dressed as an Arab adult man. This indelible stereotype annoys him.

"I haven't seen you for a long time, Kane. I think you should have spent a lot of effort to escape from Urzikstan." Asad covered his face with a pair of large sunglasses, so that Kane could not see his true expression. However, for Kane, who is familiar with Asad, even if he doesn't know the other person's expression, he can guess the person's thoughts. Asad has never been a loyal minister of the royal family. He is a radical pan-Arab and pan-Islamist proponent, and regards Saudi Arabia as an enterprising dictatorship. However, he had no chance, because the royal family firmly controlled everything across the country.

"Actually, I'm very disappointed." Kane sighed, "You know, my reason for going to Urzikstan is roughly the same as those for internationalists to participate in the Spanish Civil War, but the result is always cruel than ideal. Much more, reality can't accommodate romantic poetry. "

"Okay. Then when are you going to return to the United States?" Asad asked Kane's plan intentionally or unintentionally. "The Asian economy has been bad in recent years. I think this crisis may affect Europe or North America. The miracles created by Asian countries years ago were completely destroyed within a few days. "

There are also many Arabs in robes in the restaurant, some of them also bring their own family or business partners. Kane is not worried about these people hearing their conversations. There is nothing in their content that needs to be kept secret, nor is there any negative news that will adversely affect Asad after being leaked. At ordinary times, Kane pretended to be a qualified businessman, everyone thought he was just talking about business.

"Now I can't go back to the United States, I have to act cautiously." Kane thought about how to arrange his work reasonably. "To be honest, we lost a lot of money. This loss is enough to face the embarrassment of bankruptcy. And the only reason I can sit in this place and talk to you and laugh is that some people still want me to help them carry their crimes. "

Asad didn't laugh anymore. He himself had encountered similar situations before. Sometimes, your enemy wants you to live more than your friend, the main reason is that you still have a considerable degree of value to him. In Asad's eyes, Kane is a mysterious figure haunted, and can always bring unexpected surprises to others, and no one would think that Kane himself is facing a dilemma that is not less than ordinary people.

"It's a good thing to lose money. At least we now know that certain industries are not worth our investment." Asad sighed. "However, compared to the funds required for our activities, our earnings are worthless. At present, there are fewer and fewer projects that can make people rich overnight, and even buying lottery tickets is more reliable than these businesses. I don’t know if you have plans, anyway, I don’t want to talk to those nonsense Businessmen. "

Asad never knew how much Kane had. Maybe Kane was just a poor man. Maybe he was indeed rich. Only one thing is true, that is, Kane did come to the Middle East from the United States based on some kind of misfortune, and went north to Urzikstan, where he served as a consultant for the local government. The motive for this behavior is currently unknown, and Asad does not believe that Kane came here for any moral reason. Even if he is an ideal person again, he has to judge the interests when doing things, and he can't do it alone.

"Accurately, I was entangled by the Internal Revenue Service. Maybe someone is planning to trouble me," Kane said slowly. "You should understand that there are many ways for large companies and entrepreneurs in the United States to evade taxes and evade taxes. Although this kind of tax payment behavior does not affect their continued wealth, some people are stingy to the point that they don’t even want to pay such a small amount of tax, so that the tax payment amount of some companies is actually negative. This is an almost public rule. It’s just that no one will take it seriously. People all know that the US economy is in the hands of these companies. Who will fight against their owners? If there is an event that the tax department starts to investigate an enterprise, it’s probably that company has offended someone ... Unfortunately, I don’t remember who embarrassed me or who robbed me of my business, so I have not been able to investigate so far the culprit that forced me to hide here all day long."

"Read the Quran all day-Kane, you can only tell me this, don't be so arrogant in front of outsiders." Asad couldn't help but feel funny, "Well, since you don't plan to return to the United States for the time being, it’s a good thing to stay here and read the Scriptures. We may have a lot of things behind you, but there are absolutely no messy things that you call a civilized society. By the way, if you still have the opportunity to rise again, what industry would you plan to invest in? ”

"Computers, communications, mobile phones, automation ... The world is at our feet." Kane regained the arrogance of all living beings that he used to look at. "I have to admit that in the past I took my opponents so lightly that they could always ambush in unexpected places. When their means are exhausted, I should seriously plan how to achieve a Le Comte de Monte-Cristo-style revenge. However, this revenge has a prerequisite, that is, you should seriously fulfill your obligations ...” He took out a newspaper with an analysis of the domestic situation in Iraq. "You have to admit that you Saudi Arabia is the frontline bastion of the United States in the Middle East. The United States interferes with other countries through you. Israel can't compare it with you. It is simply one. According to my judgment, the US government will not abandon the plan to subvert the secular dictatorship in the Middle East. This domino effect will only happen within a dozen years. When the tide starts, we have to ensure that there is no country can stay out of the matter. "

Asad listened attentively to Kane's narrative, thinking about his position. The people who do not have ambition but are in politics are very few, and most people have their own ambitions. In Asad's view, Arab countries should become secular, modern, and different from the Western civilization circle. Both religious and westernization are blindly emulated, and can only make their position more and more sway. For the Arab world and the Islamic world, the mainstream Western views are probably the following two attitudes: the first kind of hostile to these lagging medieval people, regard them as inferior people who must be eliminated; the second kind of people are inexplicable Atonement mentality, these people not only accepted all their backwardness unconditionally, but also praised these defects. This kind of self-intoxicated compassion made Asad quite disgusted. Arabs and Islam must find their own way and cannot be swayed by outside comments. However, it is a little too late for the people. They are used to the rule of kings or powers, and they will only worship a leader in their hearts. It is a long-term and arduous task to let them truly get rid of the shackles of the past without going to extremes.

"It's just that there is one more thing I don't quite understand." Asad looked anxiously in and out of the crowd, "You said, a series of events in the Middle East can hold their attention so that our opponent will not take note of your actions in the United States and Europe-but what will happen to Russia? To be honest, I have never liked Russians, Arabs are Arabs and not Americans or Russians. Since you think I can help your Russia Ally, I really want to know who that person is. "

"... Strictly confidential. I can't say, at least not now." Kane responded politely to the rejection. "I believe that everyone has their own secrets, so it's foolish to forcefully confess to each other. “He doesn't want to give more comment on this issue," And, I believe you will need a real helper who understands modern Western civilization instead of having been studying prayers in Saudi Arabia. I have a list of famous Arab immigrants living in the United States. , Some of them are very concerned about the situation in the Middle East, maybe you can try to seek their help. "

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fact, anti-monarchy soldiers are not necessarily democrats, at least the Brazilian army has proved to be dictatorship.


	18. S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia's most difficult days have not passed, and everyone is trying to find a new way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fact, before the outbreak of the Iraq War, Saddam confidently believed that the United States would not consider him an enemy.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (16)

A few days after the end of the military operation in Urzikstan, Oleg Vodnik began to seriously consider how he would profit from the current situation. Yuri is right, no matter what he intends to do, if there is no platform to show his talents, then nothing can be done. There are not many people with business talents, but many people lack early funds, and they do not have enough capital to bear many failures. They were eventually buried by the wave. In any professional field, this principle is universal, and human abilities must match their social status. When individuals cannot control their destiny, how to best use the situation to pave the way forward has become an insurmountable problem. War is a disaster for ordinary people, but it is an opportunity for success for soldiers and businessmen. The eyes of these people are like hungry wolves staring at areas where conflict may break out, and they are always ready to profit from it.

Any large gains are accompanied by corresponding risks. Oleg made the decision that he had to take the initiative to take on those dangerous jobs and become the leader of the Russian military’s overseas dispatch personnel, so that he had the opportunity to contact politicians in other countries and gain corresponding influence-in fact, Makarov thinks so. Both the Middle East and Eastern Europe are good breakthroughs, but the anti-Russian sentiment in Eastern Europe has always been relatively strong, and seeking opportunities for meritorious service there is completely self-defeating. Moreover, the extreme nationalist sentiment in Eastern Europe is intensifying. Many countries have publicly denied the Soviet Union’s merits in fighting against the Nazis, and even supported the Nazis to rehabilitate or support fascism. The United States, which thinks of itself as a defender of freedom, ignored this. Under the influence of this emotion, the masses of the people have lost their ability to think independently. They will not hesitate to persecute another group of people they have never seen before for those they have never seen. Before this irrational trend of thought is contained, any positive political activity is in vain. In the Middle East, the success rate appears to be greater. Yuri believes that the situation in the Middle East will be turbulent in the next few years, and that is their chance to intervene.

"Accurately, the risk is high." Makarov sat in the restaurant and looked at the newspaper with Oleg. "Taking Iraq as an example, no matter how bad its relationship with us is, it will at least not support the United States. ; However, if the United States overthrows the Saddam regime in Iraq, no matter what relationship the new regime has with us, the US sphere of influence in the Middle East will inevitably expand. Although we also have the opportunity to penetrate the new government, the odds are still too small. Besides, these secular dictatorships are the last insurance against the terrorism in the Middle East. If they are overthrown, the devil released will endanger the world. "

"Don't be so pessimistic, maybe we have the opportunity to reshape a Middle East region that can keep up with the times and have its own characteristics." Oleg comforted him, "When we finish our mission this time, we apply for military bases abroad, so we also have more opportunities. It’s a shame to sit idly by while others create historical records. "

Oleg’s plan is inseparable from Russia’s current situation. Russia has declined and will continue to decline, and people will not see hope for its rise in the short term. It is its military power that makes Russia still reluctant to maintain the dignity of the great powers. Russia has a tradition of martial arts, and the influence of militarism has been handed down since the time of Tsarist Russia. Even most of the civil service departments in the government have uniforms and ranks as evidence. The nascent Russia cannot escape this tradition, let alone military is the only area where the Russians can find confidence. On the stage where all parties are competing, Oleg finally selected Iraq, which is a good starting point. The north of the country is Urzikstan, which has just been occupied. The local resistance movement may be supported by neighboring countries. Oleg can identify their activities and cut off some of the foreign aid; another reason is Yuri’s opinion, he intends to use Iraq as the contact point between the party organization and the anti-monarchy faction in Saudi Arabia.

Now that the situation in Urzikstan has been mentioned, it is not quite peaceful there. Russia invaded this de facto independent country and carried out a brief military occupation, and then a new puppet government was established by the surrendering original government. However, the fact that the original government of Urzikstan was unable to control the army was soon exposed, and caused great trouble to the Russian army. The Russian government imagined that as long as it controlled the government, it could stabilize the country’s law and order. The fact was that the scattered soldiers who had lost their unified leadership began to robbery everywhere, using various means to attack Russian garrisons and even local civilians in Urzikstan. This puzzled the Russian army, who did not know why the militants attacked their compatriots. A common argument is that these so-called military forces have no sense of responsibility at all. They are nothing more than ordinary warlords. Once they lose their national constraints, they will immediately be exposed.

The Soviet Union had plunged into a cemetery before, and Russia could no longer fall into a second one-however, Russia could no longer lose its stronghold in the Transcaucasia, and it had to be kept here anyway. Roman Barkov believes that it is profitable in Urzikstan. He has found illegal transactions and other opportunities, while Makarov and Oleg have chosen other paths. From the perspective of personal motivation alone, both of them are thinking about their own future, but they also sincerely hope that the people of the motherland can get rid of being deceived by politicians who only know nonsense. Since domestic sources have said that Vladimir Putin will succeed the current President Yeltsin, Oleg is looking forward to what kind of changes this hard-line leader who previously worked in KGB will bring.

After ending his daily vacation, Makarov immediately applied to his superior. His reasons are very good. Regardless of the loss, the Chechen war will inevitably end with Russia’s overall victory. After that, the Russian army will not have the opportunity to participate in military operations for a long time. The Russian army does not have tasks that can be carried out all year round like the US army, so it has to find areas where new risks may arise. This application is roughly the same as the predictions made by the senior Russian military. They all judged that Saddam’s regime might be in turmoil. The Americans never missed the opportunity to completely destroy their opponents. A series of incidents in the Yugoslavia proved that the Americans did not have unnecessary benevolence to the hostile regime-they would not be content to let Yugoslavia return to Serbia, but intend to completely destroy it. Since Iraq had previously exposed the fact that the army was outdated by the multinational coalition forces, it was only a matter of time before the United States took various measures to subvert it.

The general activities of the military are usually strictly regulated, while soldiers have limited freedom in the limited options. When the superior mentioned the recent scene in Duma, Makarov was only surprised.

"To be frank, some members of Parliament seem to think the same as you." The officer of the office explained, "It seems to be a niche political party. They propose to place our country's geopolitical diplomatic breakthroughs in the Middle East because of other directions have already been blocked ... well, that’s not the point, I ’m just curious. "

Oleg visited many officers and listened to them. In fact, it has always been Russia's goal to develop to the south and even to obtain the estuary of the Indian Ocean. As early as the Tsarist Russia, Russia tried to achieve this goal by conquering Persia. Today, Eastern Europe is completely in NATO’s hands. In addition, NATO continues to expand toward the Middle East. If Russia cannot find a breakthrough before NATO completely encloses the siege, it will be completely isolated and can only face the same stalemate as China.

"This is also a novel point of view, so what is the government's attitude towards their proposal?"

"Attitude? Attitude is not important, as long as the plan is feasible, it is a good thing for everyone." The officer who thought he knew the inside answer, "According to that Narmonov, the separation of the Caucasus is supported by the radicals in the Middle East, if you want to prevent this trend from spreading and harming other countries, you must establish a new order in the Middle East. He said that the confrontation between the Soviet Union and the United States in the past caused other minor contradictions around the world been covered up, but this contradiction has always existed; now that the Cold War is over, all secondary contradictions have become more obvious, and the major countries in the international community still use the confrontational thinking of the Cold War to deal with new contradictions, they will only let the conflict intensify and lose room for relaxation. "

The new order sounds like a new ruling order, easily reminiscent of a certain imperialist hegemony. However, what Yuri said about the new order is a rational order based on modern civilization, which uses economic and political methods to break down the survival soil of extremism. Yuri claimed that the essence of extremism is anti-humanity, anti-civilization, and suppression of human nature. Any modern political thought should clearly express the rejection of extremism and fundamentalism. If you want to really let this kind of thought lose its vitality, you must confront it from two aspects. The main aspect is to carry out economic construction to allow the people to live a prosperous life, so that they will not believe in the propaganda of extremist lunatics who will smash their current lives; the secondary aspect is rational ideological education, Because there are not many young people in developed countries who inexplicably believe in extremism due to their spiritual emptiness. Their support for extremism is not out of survival difficulties, but is similar to some bad left-wing terrorist imitators around the 1970s.

Oleg soon saw the results of Yuri’s work. A few days later, he saw Yuri’s poster on the street. It turned out that Yuri was studying the Middle East issue and publishing related books. This is just a method of MLM. In a modern society, if a politician does not treat himself as a commodity to sell, there will probably not be customers to come to support him. In these books and articles, Yuri advocated that Middle Eastern countries should abandon the dual mode of thinking. Sovereign states should have the right not to join any military alliances or depend on any foreign powers. The local people should have the right to make their own decisions, so that it is possible to obtain a corresponding position for the Middle Eastern countries in modern society, otherwise they will always become backward resource exporters.

"I remember this is actually an economic issue." Makarov bought a copy and looked at the content of petroleum resources in the Middle East. "Oil also plays an important role in our economy, and among the Middle Eastern countries, Saudi Arabia, an American ally often oppose our country on this issue. Currently, half of the Persian Gulf is controlled by Iran, which is hostile to the United States, and the other part is controlled by Iraq, which is also hostile to the United States. If both regimes are overthrown, our country is completely controlled by the United States on the oil issue. Therefore, Comrade Narmonov seems to value Iraq, but he really does not care-he told us before that it is only a matter of time before Iraq is subverted by the Americans. It must not be held, and a more proactive approach must be adopted. To subvert Saudi Arabia to shake US control in the Middle East. "

"But I think Comrade Narmonov overlooked another problem." Oleg analyzed the content of the book. "In fact, there are radical extremist factions in various countries in the Middle East, but these secular dictatorships suppress it. At present, the origin of extremism in the Middle East seems to be Saudi Arabia, but it is just because the local ideas of other countries have no chance to spread. Once the situation changes, simply overthrowing the Saudi Arabian monarchy and secularization may not be possible Stop the expansion of extremism. ”Here, Oleg cited the example of Afghanistan. “ We all know what happened in Afghanistan. The influence of the Taliban and fundamentalism has reached a deep-rooted level. Even if there is a strong external force to overthrow the Taliban regime, the new government will not receive support, and ultimately the Taliban will only win again. Moreover, if the Taliban as a government does not make neighboring countries also become fundamentalist regimes, when their organizational form becomes loose, and when the powerful central government no longer exists, the extreme Doctrine will begin to threaten its neighbors, this is similar to the recent terrorist attacks in Urzikstan. "

While some people in Russia were still discussing Yuri’s new book, he had already left Russia and went to Pakistan to meet with some Muslim representatives. This is part of Yuri’s propaganda strategy. He must truly understand Muslims in order to find the most effective method for Muslims. In Yuri’s plan for the Middle East, it was the most important link to overthrow the Saudi Arabian monarchy with the successive downfall of secular dictatorships. It can threaten the interests of Russia’s biggest rival, the United States, in the Middle East more than any other means—the threat is second only to threatening Israel.

"I really want to know how they view institutions other than the monarchy and social forms outside the religious society. Keeping this in mind can help us fight against the unreasonable social dross."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be precise, at least until Saddam was overthrown, the impact of extremism in the Iraq-Syria region was not obvious.


	19. S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle between Roman Barkov and the Urzikstan Liberation Army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the Soviet Red Army generals who supported the conservatives were mostly old-fashioned, later facts proved that the opposition generals were mostly bureaucrats who would not command the war. The Russian military headquarters during the first Chechen War was a corrupt department of cronyism.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (17)

After a series of early chaos, Urzikstan temporarily recovered. Dealing with a complex Muslim community is not something most Russian politicians have considered. In the Russian cultural environment, there is no Muslim position. Perhaps most Russians have no chance to deal with Muslims in their lifetime. Now, since Urzikstan is already under their control, Russia must consolidate their local rule, and there is no room for turning back once something happens. As long as the Chechen rebels are completely defeated, Russia can allocate more resources to stabilize the situation.

In the past few weeks, scattered resistance activities have not stopped. The Urzikstani army lacked organization. They actually existed in the form of loose militias and started resistance after the collapse of the previous regime. It is impossible to separate guerrillas from civilians. Russian soldiers who are unfamiliar with the local environment are often confused. They may be investigating the family status of civilians a moment ago, and then they are attacked by nearby militants. The only thing Moscow needs to worry about is the possibility of the merger of these resistance movements and Chechen rebels. Fortunately, there has been no sign of cooperation between them.

Roman Barkov lurked in the bushes, holding a sniper rifle in his hand and observing the situation of the enemy stronghold through the scope. As Oleg and Makarov said, they must prove their worth in the army in order to be valued by their superiors and gain political influence. It is true that civilians in Urzikstan are also humans, and in a broad sense, they should be the object of protection, but their current situation leaves Barkov with no choice but to continue to lead the army to pursue these desperate. After the surrender of Urzikstan, the remnant army was reorganized into the **Urzikstan Liberation Army**. Under the leadership of some officers, they sneaked into the mountains to conduct guerrilla warfare. Behind them were Chechen rebels. This provided Barkov with an opportunity to learn that the pro-Russian factions in Chechnya wanted to cooperate with the Russian army, and the Urzikstan Liberation Army itself was very dissatisfied with the Chechen rebels ’reliance on terrorist attacks to fight back.(In spite of this, a considerable portion of the Urzikstan Liberation Army is willing to learn the extreme style of the Chechen rebels), which forms a weird confrontation at the junction of the spheres of influence of the two sides, that is, the Urzikstani Army has no Allies, neither Chechens nor Georgians, are willing to support them. In this way, unless the Urzikstan Liberation Army fled south and gained the support of Middle Eastern countries, they would only be wiped out by the Russian army.

"Are you sure this is their main stronghold?"

"No, but we always have to give it a try. We used to be too passive. Now we have to fight for the initiative anyway."

A young man wearing a headscarf appeared in the sight. He should be a sentry on the sentry tower. The location of this stronghold is much concealed. It has successfully escaped the search of the Russian army several times, which depends on the efforts of the stationed personnel to wipe out the traces of human activities. If there was no insider whistleblowing, Barkov would never think that the enemy would even set up a stronghold near the Russian base, which meant that they might have leaked many secrets to the enemy before. Fortunately, this kind of asymmetrical warfare will soon stop, and their heroism will not work at all. The population of Urzikstan is limited. As long as the most determined die-hards are wiped out, the rest will not rebel. Of course, there is another possibility, that is, the more they annihilate the guerrillas, the greater the number of guerrillas, but Barkov believes that they will not repeat the same mistakes.

The two snipers fired at the same time, and the soldiers on the sentry tower died. They removed their disguise, joined up with their surrounding teammates, and rushed towards the stronghold. For other Russian soldiers serving here, they did not think it was aggression, but thought that Russia had saved Urzikstan from ignorance. It is true that in the past few years, Urzikstan has witnessed a clear trend against secularization, and it is likely to be influenced by Chechnya or other Middle Eastern countries. However, if this theory is established, it means that in the past, a series of acts of European powers such as Britain and France colonizing the world and wantonly slaughtering millions of indigenous or civilians in other countries are completely legitimate, because these colonial powers also claimed they are cultivating inferior races, and their behavior later became one of the theoretical sources of fascism and Nazism. Barkov had no intention to refute them. He never believed in any civilized or human love without borders. There is no country in the world that does not speak of interests. Urzikstan has value for Russia. Occupation here can prevent Russian enemies from pressing forward, so that the government can cut military budgets and set aside sufficient funds to improve people's livelihood, instead of being forced to continue to increase military expenditures like the Soviet Union. The Russian soldiers stopped at a distance of more than ten meters from the stronghold, ambushed in the grass, and began to discuss the battle plan.

"How many are they?"

"About a hundred people, we are not sure." The soldiers beside Barkov reported, "I suggest bombing here first."

"No, then everyone who hasn't been killed will realize that they have been exposed, and we won't be able to encircle it by then." Barkov rejected the proposal. "Let's go step by step and try to hold them back. I have asked for support before, and when the reinforcements arrive, we will blow them away. "

After a moment of deliberation, the soldiers decided to continue their attack. The armed men inside have not yet noticed something strange. Perhaps they will not understand that the Russian army has begun operations until the sentry changes. Just as Commander Barkov prepared to touch the stronghold, he found that an enemy soldier was watching them from the far corner. Everyone was exposed this time, and Barkov ignored the so-called concealment and immediately ordered the end of the infiltration operation in preparation for a strong attack. The Russian soldiers in the rear carried the rocket launcher and fired rockets towards the house around the corner. It happened that eight Urzikstani guerrillas ran out from there, and the body was blown up, and the human organs and broken limbs were scattered. Everywhere. Seeing that the enemy was temporarily in chaos, Barkov made his soldiers scattered and used the house as a bunker to avoid being annihilated by the enemy's grenade or rocket.

"I said that the enemy is more familiar with the environment here than we are." A Russian soldier questioned.

"It is true. However, if we do not spread out, we will be besieged immediately if we are exposed here." Barkov ran towards the nearest house. "Everyone guards this block, others pay attention to see if there are any obstacles around."

Russian soldiers scattered around, blocked the streets near the gate of the stronghold, and began to fight back. For those militants who have been guerrillas in the mountains and forests for many years, it is very simple to want to seize the loopholes of the Russian army. Their only flaw is their weapons and equipment. In the past, there were many scumbags in the Russian army, and they made ill-gotten gains by selling arms to the rebels. After the end of the first Chechen War, the Russian army learned a lesson, and Yeltsin and his allies were shocked by the weakness of the army. There is no doubt that when Yeltsin tried to divide the Soviet Red Army to accomplish his purpose of seizing power, he was destined to get only a group of bureaucrats who were good at sneaking and political speculation. As some government officials have said, even if talents are selected from civilians to control the army, the result will not be worse than the control of these stupid corpses.

Barkov would not have thought that some of his colleagues had similar experiences. In the world where he originally lived, Oleg Vodnik was an excellent commander who gradually became a high-ranking general of the Soviet Red Army from ordinary soldiers after a brutal World War III. However, he could command a million troops to defeat the Japanese Empire and Epsilon, which threatened the Soviets, but he could not prevent the Soviet Union from inevitably going to collapse. In order to take on the responsibility of continuing to protect the people, Oleg was burdened with infamy, turned to the new regime, and became the military leader of Russia. Now, after a life of suffering and suffering, he was reborn in the new world, and saw a similar situation, only remorse and anger in his heart. However, if he has another chance to choose, he will still choose to bear the burden. With the burial of the old age, it would not make him a hero.

The battle was very fierce. The Urzikstan Liberation Army militants used the advantage of numbers to surround the Russian army and launched attacks from all directions. However, their previous combat experience proved that they were not suitable for head-on conflicts, and they quickly lost their troops. Using terrain differences, Barkov sent two machine gunners at the angle between the two houses to suppress the enemy's fire. Due to the lack of heavy firepower, the enemy had to temporarily abandon the attack from the side and rear, so Barkov only had to face the pressure from the front. Under the command of Barkov, the Russian soldiers repelled three Urzikstani militia charges, and more than a dozen enemy soldiers were injured. In order to better solve these tricky guerrillas, the Russian military command mobilized information during the Afghan war and used the method of dealing with the Afghan jihadists against the Uzbek Liberation Army. Many veterans and skilled commanders who have not retired are sent to the Transcaucasus. They will use familiar means to fight new enemies. Moreover, the Urzikstan Liberation Army is not supported by foreign forces such as the United States and China like the Taliban in Afghanistan. The arrival of these people was regarded by Barkov as a robber of power. He believes that old antiques should lie in the rear and rest. These people should not compete with the younger generation for opportunities for meritorious service.

Sometimes, Barkov also laments the regional cultural differences. Young people in developed countries may be in their twenties and still go to school like a primary school student, and children in these war-torn areas learn how to kill and prevent being killed before the age of ten. This is certainly a matter of luck, but this Unreasonable world accounted for the main factor. He has no way to resolve this injustice, and he doesn't care how unfair others have suffered. Many people thought that the disintegration of the Soviet Union would lead to a better life. The fact is that life has become worse. They have lost all the welfare benefits and basic living guarantees that they have deserved in the past few decades. All these resources were eventually thrown to Oligarchs that control the national economy. Whatever the end of the people of Urzikstan, it is their own choice. As Barkov’s most objectionable surrenderists have said, there is no extra cost to swear allegiance to the enemy early—whether the country is torn apart or the people become slaves exploited and oppressed, that’s not what these scholars are concerned about.

Barkov thought of the two children who were caught by him. These two guys will definitely become guerrillas when they grow up. Perhaps their parents died in the hands of the Russian army. However, even if they were to fight against the Russian army in the future, Barkov made an unusual decision. He intends to allow these two children to be educated under the current regime under the control of the Russian army and to make them normal people—it is crazy. Barkov only tried to prove that there are countless possibilities for people to be changed. Some people are not born to learn to kill, and it is not bad to save them from this suffocating living environment. In this way, if in the future they still decide to embark on the path of rebellion against Russian rule, it is out of free will rather than the ideas instilled in others or the paranoid hatred rooted in the blood. But for those adults, Barkov did not have this sentimental compassion. Adults are of course responsible for everything they do. If they dare to rebel against the occupation forces of the Russian army, they must die, just as Japanese women who were scourged by the U.S. military have no justice for them even if they are killed-these women did nothing. Not to mention that the Urzikstan Liberation Army is an open resistance organization.

This is the difference between the two generations and the collision between old and new thinking. Nikolai Barkov believes that there is no need to pay attention to the ideas of terrorists. He thinks that these groups that have abandoned human nature and basic morals are of course evil and not worth wasting time on them; Roman Barkov’s view is contrary, He believes that it is necessary to correct terrorists' thinking and understand the transformation process of terrorists in order to eradicate terrorism. For a resistance organization, the smaller their chances of counterattack, the more the organization's behavior will be toward low-cost, high-yield, high-exposure activities such as terrorist attacks.

"If the Urzikstan Liberation Army turned into a terrorist organization one day, I wouldn't be surprised at all. Of course, we stepped them to the dead end step by step."

About an hour later, the support force arrived, when Barkov was already cleaning the battlefield. Unsurprisingly, he saw some teenage children among the captured militants.

"What about these people?" Barkov's deputy asked.

"Everyone should be shot ... that man is number one." He pointed casually at a militiaman who was pressed against the wall by other soldiers. "He seemed to be scolding me just now, which is rude."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman Barkov is not uninterested in killing children. He just doesn't want to waste time. Besides, he doesn't believe that two children who are difficult to survive can threaten him.


	20. S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri attended the high-level government meeting for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that Yuri once became a Soviet leader in the C & C world, what he lacked was opportunity, not ability.
> 
> Nevertheless, limited by personal experience, maybe I can't express it.

S1-EP1-1: The Big Game (18)

The invasion of Urzikstan itself was highly accidental. Before Yeltsin and Putin decided to implement the plan, no one could predict that the Russian army would dare to launch a second war against the Chechen rebels. For the Russians, they just want to eliminate the two instability factors at once, and there is no better time. As for the so-called international community’s concerns and the possible serious diplomatic consequences, that is not what they need to focus on. Yeltsin, who made a major mistake, finally understood that no matter how he transformed Russia in the direction expected by his opponent, the hostility of the other party would not weaken, because Russia would be a major threat to them as long as it existed, unless a second disintegration was achieved. Only then can these people feel at ease. Since then, Yeltsin and his successors will embark on a path of continued confrontation with the United States and its allies until one of them is completely destroyed-or a new change in the world situation.

"The main topic today is to discuss the Urzikstan Liberation Army, especially to prevent them from sneaking into big cities and carrying out terrorist attacks like the Chechen terrorists." Prime Minister Vladimir Putin, who is also Secretary-General of the Russian Federation Security Conference, presided over the convening of this meeting. This young man with some gratitude is moving towards the queue of middle-aged people. He used to work at KGB. The nature of this work made Yeltsin handed over many issues related to national security to him. After the first Chechen War ended in actual failure, the Russian government organs made several internal adjustments, and Yeltsin tried to gradually remove the corrupt officials who were only scratching the ground and replaced them with new leading leadership groups that were more performance-oriented.

The time for the change of dynasty is coming soon. Everyone sees that Yeltsin will soon hand over power to Putin. They must take this opportunity to gain the trust of the new leader. There are also people who disdain this. They believe that no matter what kind of leader is put in, the decision-making group will never change, so there is no need to appear on the surface. The difference between the Urzikstan Liberation Army and the Chechen Rebels is that the latter is an anti-government rebel in Russia, and the former has the legal name for liberating its own country. Even the military does not want to deal with Muslims for a long time. The incompatible cultural environment and social ecology have hindered all their actions, unless they are Muslims, but Russia has no such ability.

In order to get Putin's attention, ministers and parliamentarians have made speeches and made suggestions to deal with the Urzikstan Liberation Army. In the impression of most people, the rebels are too arrogant, it must be because of the army's weak suppression. As long as the pressure on the town is increased, sooner or later, the rebels will be wiped out. After all, not every civilian is willing to leave a stable life and join the rebels. They seem to have overlooked the real reason why the civilians who had originally kept themselves safe have nowhere to go. Even if they know it, they will not speak out on this occasion. That is undoubtedly openly opposed to the current propaganda of the Russian authorities. A few people don’t say a word, they may not be able to think of a subtle way, or they don’t want to waste time on such things at all.

Putin saw a bald man at the end of the conference room appearing to be napping, so he asked the next member of the parliament: "Who is that person?"

"Yuri Narmonov, he's the one on the **left side**."

"He shouldn't have been here."

"The last time we added members, someone let him join the team. At the time we thought he seemed to be an expert in Muslim issues."

Putin does not like people who only receive wages and do not work, which is more dangerous than people who are simply embezzled and corrupted. For corrupt politicians, as long as he does things, it is enough for the government to find ways to curb corruption. At best, it is just to drain this bureaucratic value and throw him into prison; however, if politicians do not have the will or ability to do what they should do, then he has no existence value, and his term of office is nothing more than a waste of his life and the lives of others.

"Mr. Narmonov, I remember that you recently published a book on the Middle East issue and recently went to Pakistan to investigate it. You should have a different view on the Urzikstan issue, right?" Putin directly Pointed out Yuri's name.

The others in the meeting room looked at Yuri, and the bald man stood up slowly, looking as if he had just woken up. This look made some ministers give him a low score first. This person is so negligent about the security meeting, and the future career will stop here.

"Everything you put forward is very correct. We face the challenge of the rebels and we must fight hard." Yuri said vaguely. "However, what is the limit of this iron-fisted rule? Think about the war in Afghanistan. Can we dispatch more troops than at that time? When did the Afghan jihadists have the ability to bring bombs to Moscow to detonate? Obviously, if we only know the use of force and refuse to understand these rebels or the ULA, we will still be defeated. "

"You can't do without repression. The Urzikstani rebels will only be more dangerous than the Chechen rebels. They are more vulnerable to foreign forces." The MP opposite Yuri immediately retorted, "Last time we were because the means were not firm enough. Only then did the Chechen rebels have a chance to linger. "

Yuri did not answer him, but asked directly to Putin: "Mr. Prime Minister, who do you think is the biggest enemy of Urzikstan?"

"You still have to ask? ... Of course their enemy is us Russians." An elderly minister replied angrily.

"No, it was Georgians and Kurds." Putin immediately found the key to the problem. "In the Ottoman era, Muslims in Urzikstan were the rulers and the majority; after the collapse of the Ottoman Empire and Tsarist Russia, regardless from any perspective, they are ruled by Georgians."

"This is the key to our handling of this contradiction: Although shameless and indecent, it works. According to the relevant archives of the Soviet period, when the Georgian nationalists launched a rebellion during the Lenin period, there was a genocide against the Urzikstan, It can be said that the Soviet government resolutely suppressed Georgian nationalism and saved the Urzikstans. Just as the Republicans of the French Empire would be opposed by the Berbers in the colonies, the Georgians were certainly oppressed and resisted, but for those under their rule, the Georgians themselves are the biggest oppressors. "

"It turns out that you intend to use nationalist contradictions to make them fight." Putin finally smiled. "But I regret to inform you that this method is useless. The Soviet government has tried to infight nationalists, so that they can continue to control the situation. But these nationalists quickly reached agreement and united against the Soviet Union. I think the situation we will encounter in the Caucasus is the same. We can’t expect Urzikstani and Georgians or Chechen People kill each other to weaken them. "

"No, it is foolish to use ethnic contradictions to let the masses fight against each other and profit from it." Yuri didn't mean to flinch at all. "Prime Minister, my thoughts were never like this. On the contrary, despite our current attitude towards Urzikstani caused a lot of harm, we will become the liberator and guardian of Urzikstan in the future. We are protecting the people of Urzikstan from future Georgian rule, because our country is a multi-ethnic country, not like some single-nation states that are paranoid against Russia, they are obsessed with the illusory ultranationalism. Please imagine that if we do not interfere in the situation in Transcaucasia, the conflict between Georgia and Urzikstan will intensify immediately. Of course, I believe that Americans will be more willing to support Georgians against our country, because they seem unable to build a bridge of communication between two groups with deep hatred, then Urzikstan people should suffer. You, regardless of what choice people make, as long as Urzikstan is in fact independent, it can check and balance Georgia; and as long as the Americans intend to support Georgia to block our country’s road to the Middle East, Urzikstan has actually become an enemy of NATO. Why must we use an organization that is completely loyal to ours to fight the enemy? When Americans and Chinese support the Taliban, do they really think that the Taliban will repay their goodwill? "

All the people in the meeting room suddenly laughed, and the already tense room was filled with cheerful air.

"You know stories very well, so how do you plan to achieve this?" Putin stopped his smile. "Allow me to point out your mistakes. If we just withdraw our troops and maintain **their de facto independence,** they will immediately Cooperating with the enemies in our country, the internal contradictions between them may take several years to break out at night, but we were already overwhelmed by that time. "

"You may have some misunderstandings about my thoughts." Yuri retorted humbly. "Mr. Prime Minister, what I said is not laissez-faire. Whether it is a country or a nation, most community concepts are constructed by society. Instead of existing like the laws of nature. During the period when our country can still exert influence on Urzikstan, we must actively understand the culture and history of Urzikstan and strive for our The influence of thinking in their minds is to let the social elite among them regard our country as the only way back, and let their people regard the road of Russia as the only feasible way. These methods are actually very simple, we just Learning Americans. What Americans do, we learn and imitate, and we have to do more covertly and thoroughly. As for the criticisms of these programs, we also have our measures to respond. "

Putin looked silently at Yuri, who was still talking, and carefully considered the feasibility of these options. Russia is too passive. It almost offends the entire world. It is unrealistic to gain the support of so-called international public opinion. Yuri's statement may be correct. Since Americans are in control of everything, as long as they learn the methods of Americans, they will be able to succeed. Even if they fail, there is nothing terrible. Russia is already close to nothing.

"Okay. Now that you are so confident, I decided to give you a chance to prove its feasibility. But how do you plan to deal with the Urzikstan Liberation Army?"

"The division of resistance organizations is inevitable, and it will inevitably form more extreme terrorist organizations. Although this division is generally harmful to our country, especially the civilians in the border areas, it can actually strike our enemies. We should promote this kind of differentiation as soon as possible, and let self-proclaimed pure fundamentalists hate their compatriots more than us. After all, the more self-confessed orthodox forces, the more disgusted they are. ”

Yuri's speech gave people an illusion, they seemed to see a bishop, and they seemed to see the propaganda masters who were really able to confuse people. However, they also understand that Yuri’s hard performances are all for Putin’s support. As long as Putin is willing to ratify this seemingly absurd plan, Yuri and his party can get the opportunity to gain support.

"It's a pity that I didn't have the opportunity to talk to you in detail until today." Putin took the initiative to talk to Yuri during the intermission, "Where is your hometown?"

"I am from Transylvania. I don't know whether I am Hungarian, Romanian or German." Yuri didn't care about it. "Hometown, in Kazan."

"Kazan is a good place. I have to visit it if I have a chance." Putin casually approximated it. "However, why are you so confident that your plan can bring peace to Urzikstan?"

"This sentence sounds offensive, but I still have to say it. What you can understand is just the personification of the position and occupation, and you never know people; it's not that I am bragging, at least in this government, no one knows the people better. As long as I know the way of thinking of a group, I have the opportunity to transform them in the direction that is most beneficial to them. "

"The direction that is most beneficial to them?" Putin questioned. "Isn't it the direction that is most beneficial to us?"

"Sometimes the two are the same, sometimes they are contradictory. However, unfortunately, I can't be a robot that completely ignores humanitarianism, so I still fantasize about giving those people more choices.” Yuri said disapprovingly, "Mr. Prime Minister, in this regard, I am half an expert. You have to believe my original intention. We are all serving the interests of the Russian people."

Putin always felt that this sentence was wrong, but could not find it temporarily. Many people told him that it is better to be vigilant about this unknown party. Putin believes that he can use Yuri's ability to complete the work that the government does not handle conveniently. The Cold War is over, and a policy of massive expansion around the world will soon prove to be a failed decision to make ends meet. When the United States begins a strategic contraction one day, Yuri will be more useful. Maybe he would threaten his status, but that is a problem in the future. Besides, what can a group of scholars do? But it is to add laughter to Russian politics.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been more than 20 years since Putin first came to power, and he does not seem to have fulfilled his promise. However, if someone else leads Russia, maybe the result will not be better.


End file.
